Révélations
by MissSterek
Summary: Une jeune fille arrive à Beacon Hills après 2 ans d'absence, à la recherche de son compagnon. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle va s'intégrer à la meute Hale et va chambouler le quotidien de Derek de la meilleure des façons. Derek x OC.
1. 10 ans plus tôt

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est le tout premier chapitre de la toute première fanfiction que j'écris. L'histoire commence au début de la saison 2.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ceci est ma première fanfic, donc ne soyez pas trop méchants avec moi, s'il vous plaît =)**

Aisis était en train de lire tranquilement dans sa chambre lorsqu'une ombre passa devant sa fenêtre. Croyant que c'était simplement un oiseau, elle n'y fit pas attention et ne remarqua donc pas le jeune homme posté sur son toit, la regardant fixement. C'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait depuis 10 ans. Il était revenu il y a déjà un petit moment mais entre l'Alpha qui s'est avéré être son oncle (psycopathe) et Scott à gérer il n'avait pas eu le temps.

Aisis ferma son livre et s'étira. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus en amande. Lorsqu'elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre, elle vit que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle décida donc de descendre aider son père à faire le repas. Son père travaillant de nuit, ils mangeaient à 6h du soir.

-Tu vas faire quoi demain? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais me balader dans la forêt. Je voudrais retrouver l'endroit où je jouais avant.

Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que la jeune fille et son père étaient revenus d'Egypte. Ils y avaient passé 2 années au cours desquelles la vision du monde de la jeune fille avait beaucoup changée, en effet, elle avait découvert là-bas des créatures surnaturelles.

Le lendemain matin, il était de nouveau sur son toit, à l'observer en se leva sans même remarquer qu'elle était observée, descendit petit-déjeuner, remonta se doucher, s'habiller et se maquiller.

Pendant qu'elle se douchait, il était rentré par la fenêtre et avait inspiré profondément. Ses sens lupins lui permirennt de distinguer toutes les nuances de son odeur, y compris les odeurs de ses chaussettes sales pour son plus grand malheur. Il grimaça et et sortit par la fenêtre avant de mourir asphyxié.

-Je crois qu 'il est temps que j'essaie de retrouver cet endroit.

Elle redescendit, mit sa veste et sortit en direction de la forê n'avit pas eu le temps de s'y balader depuis son retour et appréciait de pouvoir sortir sans avoir à craindre une quelconque attaque surnaturelle. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait des créatures surnaturelles à Beacon Hills, mais préférait ne pas les rencontrer.

L'endroit qu'elle cherchait se trouvait être un énorme rocher, le rocher sur lequel Scott avait hurlé pour trouver Derek alors capturé par les chasseurs. Cependant, si Aisis cherchait ce rocher c'est pour une toute autre raison : lorsqu'elle était petite, elle y avait rencontré un loup noir, plus exactement un louveteau. Cette rencontre extraordinaire (surnaturelle) s'était produite il y a un peu plus de 10 ans. Elle avait alors seulement 7 ans.

Le louveteau s'était figé dès lors qu'il l'avait vu, puis doucement, il était venu renifler sa main. Elle n'avait pas bougé, pas dit un mot et l'avait laissé faire tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas eu peur. Lorsqu'il l'avait regarder dans les yeux, elle avait ressenti une grande joie, comme si elle venait de trouver ce qu'il lui manquait pour être totalement heureuse.

Ils se retrouvaient tout les jours, après l'école, afin de jouer. Cela dura quelques mois. Jusqu'au jour où le louveteau arriva l'allure profondément triste. Aisis, malgré son jeune âge, comprit que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se reverraient. Elle décida donc de ne pas jouer mais de prendre le louveteau dans ses bras pour le câliner. Elle le câlina pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de partir : il courut tellement vite qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de lui dire vraiment au revoir.

Depuis, elle avait vécu beaucoup de choses et elle pouvait maintenant dire avec certitude que ce louveteau n'était pas un louveteau ordinaire mais bel et bien un jeune loup-garou. Les loup-garous qu'elle avait rencontrée lui avait expliqué de nombreuses choses. Parmis ces choses, ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'est un compagnon (ou une compagne). Elle était maintenant sûr et certaine qu'elle est la compagne de ce louveteau. _Remarque_ , se dit-elle, _maintenant il doit avoir grandit, donc ce n'est plus un louveteau._

Lorsqu'elle arriva à ce rocher, elle s'arrêta et l'observa. Elle se rappelait chaque détails de sa dernière rencontre avec le louveteau.

Elle avait espérée que si elle revenait ici, à la même heure que lorsqu'elle était enfant, il se passerait quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était persuadée de le revoir, elle avait cette impression très forte qu'il n'était pas loin. Elle s'assit au même endroit que la dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit, sa tête tombant sur le côté. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en pensant à un loup-garou, son instinct ne s'était pas trompé non plus lorsqu'il lui indiquait que son compagnon n'était pas loin.

Il était juste là, caché 2 mètres plus loin, il l'avait observé et suivi depuis qu'elle était parti de chez elle, se demandant où elle allait pour finallement la voir s'installer dans la même position, au même endroit où il l'avait laissé quelques années plus tôt, profitant de son someil pour pouvoir partir sans avoir à lui dire "au revoir". Jugeant qu'il faisait trop froid pour elle et profitant encore une fois de son sommeil, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la porta jusque chez elle, jusque dans son canapé(ça risquait d'être un peu dur de monter les escaliers en la portant). Il la déposa délicatement dessus et resta à l'observer quelques minutes. Elle avait bien changé, elle avait grandi, son visage était un peu moins rondouillet qu'il y a quelques années, elle avait pris des formes ("là où il faut à ce que je vois" pensa Derek), elle ressemblait maintenant à une vraie femme. Il se décida à partir avant que ses pensées ne continuent à déraper: il s'agit peut-être de sa compagne, mais il ne veut pas être arrêté pour détournement de mineur.

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. Je ne mords pas =)**

 **A bientôt**

 **Julie**


	2. L'Oméga 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou, tout le monde! Je suis contente car apparemment cette histoire plaît quand même. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui lisent qu'ils laissent des reviews ou pas!**

 **Merci encore à Aglae Smoak et à Sanga 36 pour avoir avoir mis cette histoire en favori et en follow!**

 **Petite dédicace au passage à mon amie Candice alias Broken-inside-girl. C'est elle qui m'a proposé de poster cette fanfic. Donc voilà, je te remercies!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Aisis se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez moi? Je me souviens très clairement être allée jusque là-bas et m'y être assise. J'ai du m'endormir, mais ça n'explique pas que je me retrouve dans mon canapé: je ne suis absolument pas atteinte de somnanbulisme.

Trouvant cela bizarre, elle émit différentes hypothèses et en arriva à la conclusion que quelqu'un (de pas très normal = créature surnaturelle )l'avait trouvé et l'avait ramené chez elle. Cependant, cela parraissait bizarre car elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis et personne hormis son père ne savait où elle habitait.

Elle se leva du canapé, posa sa veste et se fit à manger. A une heure, elle décida de rendre visite au vétérinaire: elle savait que ce n'était pas un simple véto mais un druide. Dès qu'elle entra dans la clinique, l'assistant de Deaton, Scott arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

-J'aimerais parler avec Deaton de quelque chose d'urgent. Est-ce que je peux passer? Lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la salle derrière lui.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il voulut lui soulever le petit portique, avant de s'arrêter à la dernière seconde, la main à 2 cm du portique. ll venait de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait le toucher.

Cette constatation énervait à chaque fois son loup et faisait donc briller ses yeux 2 petites secondes, ces 2 secondes et l'arrêt brutal de Scott, lui permirent de comprendre que ce dernier était un loup, plus exactement un Bêta ou un Oméga. Il l'invita à le suivre, dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Aisis eut un sourire amusé face à sa découverte et au comportement de Scott.

-Ah, Aisis, que puis-je faire pour toi? Demanda Deaton.

-En fait, j'aurais voulu quelques renseignements à propos de ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois. Lui répondit-elle avec un regard assez éloquent.

-Je vois, Scott peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes s'il te plaît?

Scott partit donc s'occuper d'autres animaux non sans un regard suspicieux envers son patron et la jeune fille. Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Deaton ferma la porte. Il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune fille, lui expliquant que Scott ne pouvait plus les entendre et lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Voilà, je voudrais savoir quelles sont les créatures surnaturelles de la ville, plus particulièrement quels sont les loup-garous présents ici.

-Il y a Scott mais ça, je pense que tu t'en doutais vu le sourire que tu avais en entrant.

-En effet, il a voulu soulevé le petit portique mais s'est arrêté juste avant. De plus, ses yeux ont brillés, j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne plaît pas à son loup. Rigola la jeune fille.

-Je pense aussi. Souriat-il. Il y a aussi Derek Hale, c'est lui l'Alpha.

-Derek, celui dont la famille a brûlée à cause des chasseurs?

-Oui, il était parti, mais il est revenu il y a peu de temps.

-Il est parti il y a combien de temps? Demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à faire le lien entre ses souvenirs et les infos que lui donnait Deaton.

-Il y a 10 ans, peu après l'incendie.

-Est ce qu'il pouvait se métamorphoser complètement il y a 10 ans?

-Oui, mais plus maintenant. Pourquoi ces questions?

Aisis lui expliqua alors tout, ses souvenirs du louveteau noir, ses connaissances sur les compagnons des loups d'où sa certitude que ce louveteau est en fait son compagnon, et cette impression qu'elle avait qu'il n'était pas loin.

-En effet, ça ne peut pas être une coincidence. Si tu ne te sentais pas bien toutes ces années et que tu te sens vraiment toi-même depuis ton retour ici, alors il y a beaucoup à parier que vous êtes en effet compagnons. Dit Deaton.

-Comment en être sûr?

-Il faudrait que tu arrives à l'approcher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il va sûrement vouloir se créer une meute donc il va mordre des ados. Es-tu amie avec beaucoup d'ados susceptibles de vouloir la morsure?

-Je suis amie avec Isaac, Erica, Stiles et Lydia. Mais Lydia est une banshee, donc elle peut pas devenir une louve.

-Derek ne mordra jamais Stiles. Reste donc Erica et Isaac.

-Je vais les surveiller. On verra bien si un changement a lieu. S'il les mords, je les aiderais et en même temps, j'essayerais de faire en sorte qu'ils nous présentent l'un à l'autre.

Aisis le remercia pour ses infos et rentra chez elle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Elle ne sentait pas la présence de son compagnon dans le quartier, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle selon elle (être observé tout le temps est assez pénible).

Lorsqu'elle arriva le lendemain à l'école, Isaac se précipita vers elle et lui expliqua que son tractopèle avait été renversé par quelque chose la nuit dernière, le faisant tomber dans la tombe qu'il creusait.

Puis Derek avait relevé l'engin et lui avait proposé de l'aide pour sortir de la tombe, comme si tout était normal. _Sans commentaire_ , se dit Aisis. Isaac lui expliqua que Derek lui avait prouvé qu'il était un loup-garou et lui avait proposé la morsure.

-Et que vas-tu faire? Est-ce que tu comptes devenir un loup-garou? Lui demanda Aisis, pas le moins du monde choquée.

-Attends, je te dis que les loup-graous existent et tu n'es pas choquée, tu ne me poses pas plein de questions sur eux?! Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant... T'es pas une louve,quand même?

 _Mais non, imbécile, je ne suis pas une louve, encore heureux! Durant toutes les années que j'ai passée en Egypte, j'ai simplement découvert l'existence des créatures surnaturelles, c'est tout._ Pensa-t-elle en arborant un air désespéré.

-Non, je ne suis pas une louve, mais je sais plus de choses que tu ne le penses. Je savais que Derek est un loup et je me doutais qu'il allait te proposer la morsure. Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu : que comptes-tu faire? Si tu l'acceptes, tu auras des problèmes avec les chasseurs et tu vas devoir apprendre à te contrôler lors des pleines lunes.

-Je sais, Derek m'en a parlé. Seulement, si je deviens un loup-garou, je n'aurais plus à craindre mon père. Je vais accepter. J'irais le voir ce soir, tu m'accompagnes?

-Euh... Si tu veux.

-Merci. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

L'hésitation d'Aisis venait de sa réticence à voir son ami se faire mordre. _C'est assez violent et déguelasse. Surtout que l'autre abruti est du genre brute de décoffrage, donc ça va définitivement être violent._

Après les cours, Aisis proposa à Isaac de l'emmener avec sa voiture. Elle connaissait par coeur le chemin pour aller à la planque de Derek, mais demanda à Isaac de lui montrer le chemin pour qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la planque, ils étaient tous les deux stressés : Isaac, parce que Derek n'avait pas l'air commode et parce qu'il se doutait que ça fait mal.

Aisis était stressée car elle savait qu'elle était la compagne de Derek et elle pensait qu'il allait faire un scandale lorsqu'il le découvrirait, autrement dit en la voyant. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Derek l'avait déjà revu il y a même pas une semaine. Il savait aussi qui étaient ses amis et se doutait donc, qu'il s'agissait d'elle lorsqu'il avait entendu un deuxième coeur lors de leur arrivée.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Derek qui les attendait près du bus, les bras croisés (comme d'habitude).

-Pourquoi as-tu amené quelqu'un avec toi? Demanda harnieusement Derek à Issac.

-Eh ben, en fait, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle est au courant pour les loups apparemment... Aie!

Aisis venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. _Non mais quel abruti, c'est pas possible!_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il vient de lui balancer que je suis au courant pour les créatures surnaturelles alors que je suis censé être une humaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est que je suis sa compagne. Merci bien Isaac!_

-Quel abruti...T'étais pas obligé de dire que je suis au courant, tu sais?

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul... Répondit Isaac avec ses yeux de chiots battus qui semblaient dire : _ne m'engueule pas._

-C'est bon, je te pardonne... Céda-t-elle devant les yeux de chiots battus.

-Comment as-tu su pour les loups? Lui demanda toujours aussi harnieusement Derek.

-Comment? Eh bien...C'est simple, j'en ai rencontré et j'ai fait partie d'une meute pendant un temps c'est tout. Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Derek, que le sourire d'Aisis ne laissait pas indifférent, la fixa pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac se râcle la gorge pour le sortir de ses pensées.

-Je veux la morsure. Dit-il en ayant un air très sûr de lui.

-Très bien. Enlève ton maillot. Ordonna Derek.

Isaac le regarda, se demandant pourquoi il devait faire cela. Au vu du regard que lui lançait l'Alpha, il préféra obéir et enleva donc son maillot. Derek s'avança alors tout en se transformant. Aisis l'observa attentivement, le trouvant beau même sous cette forme. L'Alpha se pencha et mordit violemment Isaac au niveau du flanc.

 _Et voilà,je suis trop forte, je l'avais dit que ce serait violent._ _Et déguelasse aussi._ Pensa-t-elle en voyant Isaac crier de douleur, ainsi que quelques goutes de sang couler le long de son flanc.

Derek relâcha enfin Isaac et s'écarta permettant à Aisis de se précipiter pour rattraper son ami. Ce dernier regarda sa blessure et remercia Derek, les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi tu pleures? Demanda Aisis inquiète que le con à côté (Derek) ait été trop violent avec son ami.

-Parce que je suis heureux. Maintenant, je n'aurais plus à craindre mon père et j'aurais enfin une vraie famille. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire et regardant Derek à la mention de famille.

Les deux compagnons comprirent alors qu'Isaac s'était déjà attaché à son nouvel Alpha. Ce qu'Isaac ne savait pas, c'est que Derek le considérait déjà comme un membre de sa famille lui aussi. En voyant le regard surpris puis tendre et affectueux de l'Alpha, Aisis le comprit et ressentit une certaine fierté et tendresse pour son compagnon.

Isaac, quant à lui, perçut le regard tendre de son amie envers son Alpha et comprit donc que celle-ci avait des sentiments pour ce dernier. Il proposa à son amie de rentrer avant que l'Alpha ne remarque ce que lui venait de remarquer.

Ils repartirent donc, Aisis déposant Isaac chez lui avant de rentrer. Elle mangea, puis se mit devant son ordinateur. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était observée, encore une fois, par son compagnon. Il se demandait ce qu'elle savait précisemment sur les loups, il doutait qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit à propos des compagnons, ce qui l'arrangeait (connard).

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, Aisis remarqua qu'Isaac n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait l'air déprimé. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Salut Isaac. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrives?

-C'est mon père, il...

-Il t'a encore frappé?

-Non, il est... Il est mort.

Isaac semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Aisis le prit dans ses bras pour lui faire un calin. Elle lui demanda des explications et il lui dit que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tué.

-Tu en as parlé à Derek?

-Il m'a dit d'aller en cours comme si de rien était. Il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Si jamais ça va pas, tu sors de la classe et tu vas dehors, devant le terrain, ok?

-Pourquoi à cet endroit précis?

-Parce que je pourrais te voir, dans toutes mes salles ce matin, je suis à la fenêtre et je peux voir cet endroit. Si tu as un problème, je pourrais t'aider.

-Merci. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et alla dans sa classe. Elle ne le vit pas dehors, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. A l'heure de l'entraînement de Lacrosse, elle se rendit dans les gradins pour pouvoir le surveiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que Scott reniflait tout ces coequipiers.

 _Oh mon dieu! C'est pas possible ça. Mais quel con, mais quel con! Non, mais sérieusement, renifler tout les autres, un par un... Il y a pas que le sens de l'odorat dans la vie, Scott._

Alors qu'elle se lamentait intérieurement sur les capacités très limitées de Scott, elle eu une drôle de sensation, son coeur accéléra légèrement et elle avait l'impression d'être observée : il n'était pas loin.

Lorsqu'elle regarda en direction de la forêt, elle le vit regardant l'entraînement, l'air aussi désespéré qu'elle. Elle ricana légèrement, après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Derek Hale montre une autre émotion que de la colère, et sa tête était assez comique à voir. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il la regarde dès qu'elle commença à rigoler (autrement dit à se foutre de sa gueule).

 _Oops, je crois que je suis repérée. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, n'empêche! Non, concentre toi, si tu es là ce n'est pas pour fondre sur place en le regardant mais pour surveiller Isaac!_ Se reprit-elle en retournant son attention sur Isaac. Cependant au bout de 5 secondes, se sentant toujours observée, elle retourna la tête vers Derek qui souriait. _Je déteste être observée, je déteste encore plus quand c'est lui parce que mon coeur ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire des montagnes russes, comme maintenant. Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de ça qu'il sourit, ce connard. Faut dire qu'il a un beau sourire, non c'est un sourire de connard! Reconcentre toi sur le match._

Alors qu'Aisis se reconcentrait (difficilement) sur le match, le shérif et 2 de ses adjoints arrivèrent et de mandèrent à parler à Isaac. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils l'embarquèrent. Aisis décida donc d'avertir un de ses contact afin qu'il puisse l'aider pour Isaac.

En cours de chimie, alors que Scott et Stiles essayaient de comprendre pourquoi Derek avait choisit Isaac, Aisis les écoutait discrètement. Lorsque Stiles se tourna vers Scott, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il avait une idée (une géniale et super idée!) et devinat ce qu'y allait se produire.

Elle en ricana d'avance et se contenta de garder la tête baissée à partir du moment où Harris (ce connard!) se retourna et demanda qui lui avait lancé une boulette de papier dans la tête. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas rire, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Scott et Stiles se désignant mutuellement du doigt, Aisis pouffa légèrement, ayant du mal à contenir son rire. Harris les vira de son cours et quelques minutes plus tard, elle put sortir du cours grâce à son "contact".

A peine fut-elle éloignée de la salle, elle explosa de rire tout en remerciant son "contact". Ensemble, ils surveillèrent Scott et Stiles, riant discrètement lorsque ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière un magazine pour les filles en voyant son père.

Lorsque Scott sortit du bureau en courant, ils étaient déjà dehors, cachés, mais ne pouvaient intervenir pour empêcher les policiers d'embarquer Isaac. Scott et eux virent donc Isaac les regarder d'un air désolé pendant qu'il s'en allait dans la voiture de police.

Alors que Scott allait rentrer dans le lycée, ils entendirent des pneus crisser et virent Derek Hale au volant de sa superbe camaro et portant des lunettes de soleil (connard!).

-Grimpe dit-il à Scott.

Ce dernier fut assez dur à convaincre, disant qu'il valait mieux appeler un avocat, mais il monta quand même à contre coeur. Pour convaincre Scott, Derek avait dit qu'il y avait du lourd dans le sous-sol. A cette remarque, Aisis avait froncé les sourcils.

 _Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'il y a dans le sous-sol? Ca voudrait dire qu'il y a déjà été et il a donc fouillé chez Isaac?! Y a pas à dire, ce gars est un connard, un putain de beau connard, je l'avoue. Non mais en plus, il arrive avec sa superbe voiture et ses lunettes de soleil en mode beau gosse. "Grimpe", quel connard!_ Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amoureux.

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avaient aimé! A vendredi prochain! =)**


	3. L'Oméga 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Me voilà avec le 3ème chapitre! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre! J'ai beaucoup rigolé en l'écrivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori et follow. Ca me fait très plaisir!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! =)**

OoOo

Lorsque Scott et Derek arrivèrent chez les Lahey, Aisis et son "contact" y étaient déjà. Ils avaient une petite potion les rendant indétectables pour les loups (merci Deaton). Cela leur permit donc de se retrouver dans la même pièce que les 2 loups sans que ces derniers ne s'en rendent compte.

-Qui a tué le père d'Isaac si c'est pas lui? Demanda Scott.

-J'en sais rien. Lui répondit Derek.

-Comment ça se fait que tu le crois sur parole? Demanda Scott, un peu sceptique.

Aisis et son "contact" levèrent les yeux au ciel devant la question (stupide) de Scott. Ils se demendaient si cet imbécile était vraiment un loup car si c'était le cas, il devrait être capable de détecter les mensonges.

-Parce que je me fie à mes sens. Remarque que j'ai employé le pluriel. Pas seulement mon sens de l'odorat.

 _Oh, monsieur est capable d'ironie à ce que je vois. C'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire : c'est un connard et le pire c'est que je suis d'accord avec lui._ Désespéra-t-elle.

Scott avala difficilement sa salive et bredouilla:

-Tu...euh...Tu as assisté à l'entraînement?

-Ouais. Lui répondit Derek en fixant Scott.

Ce dernier soupira tandis qu'Aisis luttait (difficilement) pour ne pas rire.

-Ca faisait si pitié que ça? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

Derek mit sa main sur son épaule. _Oh, pour qu'il le touche, qu'il mette sa main sur son épaule, effectivement, il a trouvé ça aussi pitoyable que moi... Quoi que pitoyable n'est même pas assez fort comme mot. De plus, c'était aussi très comique! Après moi, je dis ça, je dis rien._

OoOo

Scott et Derek se rendirent à la cave, toujours suivis sans le savoir. Scott trouva un congélateur. Suivant les instructions de l'Alpha, il l'ouvrit. Il était clair que quelqu'un avait été torturé dedans. Tout le monde savait qui: Isaac.

Aisis, qui avait découvert cela bien avant eux, réussit à garder le silence, de même que son "contact" qui était avec elle lorsqu'elle y avait découvert.

-C'est pour ça qu'il s'est laissé convaincre? Demanda Scott.

-Tout le monde veut le pouvoir. Lui répondit Derek, sûr de lui.

 _Non mais regardez moi cet abruti, il est fier de lui. "Tout le monde veut le pouvoir",avec son hochement de tête en mode connard, tu sais, y a pas que le pouvoir dans la vie. Maintenant que monsieur est un Alpha et qu'il a le pouvoir, il a la grosse tête._

-Si on t'aide sur ce coup là, il faut que tu arrêtes de transformer des gens en loup-garou. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça.

-S'ils sont volontaires, je peux.

-T'as mis Isaac en garde contre la famille Argent?! Tu l'as prévenu qu'il serait traqué?! S'emporta Scott.

-Oui et il voulait toujours la morsure.

-Alors, il a rien dans le crâne. Rétorqua Scott.

 _QUOI?! S'il y a bien une personne sur cette planète qui n'a rien dans le crâne, c'est bien toi! C'est toi l'abruti! Même Derek est moins con que toi, c'est te dire._

-Parce que tu trouves ça malin toi de sortir avec la fille Argent? Et oui, je connais ton petit secret. Et si moi, je suis au courant, alors, à ton avis, dans combien de temps ils vont s'en rendre compte?

 _Joli, c'est vrai qu'il sort avec elle. En tout cas là, je dis bravo Derek,j'y avais pas pensé mais ça marche bien pour lui clouer le becque._ Pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-T'as vu comment ça s'est terminé pour l'Oméga? Lui rappela Derek.

Il ajouta que si Scott le rejoignait, il lui apprendrait à se contrôler même les nuits de pleine lune. Pour appuyer ses propos, il souleva la main de Scott qui était pourvue de griffes.

-Si je m'allie à toi, je perds Allison. Lui répondit Scott.

-Tu la perdras de toute façon.

 _Sympa, il s'inquiète pour sa petite amie et l'autre, en gros connard qu'il est, lui dit que de toute façon, on s'en fout. Qu'il dise ça par rapport à moi, qu'il dise qu'on s'en fout de moi, et c'est un loup mort, enterré, rongé par les vers et... Ok, je me calme._ Pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vu le regard que son "contact" lui envoyait.

Elle se reconcentra sur le jeune Bêta et son compagnon... En fait, totalement sur son compagnon. Alors que ce dernier allait partir, Scott l'interpella:

-Attends! Je veux pas rejoindre ta meute mais je veux le libérer. Je suis aussi responsable.

-Pourquoi? S'étonna Derek. Parce que c'est l'un des nôtres?

-Parce qu'il est innocent.

Ils partirent tous sauf Scott qui resta chez les Lahey. Aisis remercia son "contact et partit au repaire de Derek, certaine de le trouver là-bas. Les effets de la potion s'étaient dissipés ce qui l'arrangeait. Elle entra et trouva Derek sur le point de partir.

-Je viens avec toi pour aider Isaac et c'est pas négociable! Lui déclara -t-elle en entrant.

-C'est hors de question, je n'ai pas besoin de t'avoir dans les pattes. Je peux m'en occuper tout seul. Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-Ok, rectification: premièrement, je viens pour aider mon ami Isaac. Deuxièmement, comme je l'ai dit c'est pas négociable. Troisièmement, tu peux arrêter tes grognements et tes froncements de sourcils, tu ne me fais pas peur. Et je sais très bien que tu n'oseras jamais me frapper.

Elle avait fini sa tirade avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Derek soupira et lui répondit:

-Très bien, c'est d'accord. Tu viens mais si tu me gênes, je ne t'emmène plus.

-Super, je me ferais très petite.

En vérité, Derek avait su au moment où elle lui avait dit qu'elle venait qu'il était perdu, qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire non. C'est donc en soupirant que Derek sortit de son repaire, suivit de très près par sa compagne.

OoOo

Dès leur arrivée au poste, Stiles leur expliqua de suite où se trouvaient les clés des cellules. Il fallait juste trouver un moyen de passer l'agent de faction.

-Je la distrairais. Dit Derek en commençant à sortir de la jeep.

-Wow, wow, toi, t'es pas sérieux?! Je retire ma main. Dit-il en voyant Derek regarder sa main puis son visage à tour de rôle.

Aisis, qui se trouvait derrière, sourit, amusée.

-J'ai été disculpé.

-Tu es potentiellement louche pour eux.

-Je suis innocent, mon vieux.

Aisis pouffa. _"Mon vieux". Oh mon dieu... C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends dire ça. Heureusement que Stiles ne l'a pas relevé!_

-Toi, innocent? Ouaiiis, c'est ça. Ricana Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules et la jeune fille soupira à cause de leurs comportements bien qu'elle ait un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ok. Se résigna Stiles. C'est quoi ton plan?

-Attirer l'attention de l'agent. Lui répondit l'Alpha comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-Comment? Hein? Une droite en pleine face? Demanda-t-il en mimant le côté animal du loup faisant ricaner la jeune fille derrière.

-En lui parlant, ça suffira. Lui répondit-il comme si le jeune homme était un crétin fini ( ce qui est un peu le cas à ce moment-là).

-Ok, allons-y, donne moi un exemple. Que vas-tu dire pour commencer?

Derek tourna la tête en soupirant puis retourna sa tête vers Stiles.

-Silence total. Ca devrait marcher comme sur des roulettes. T'as d'autres idées? Lui demanda-t-il ironique.

-Et si j't'en mettais une en pleine face?

-Très bonne idée! Ca marche aussi! S'exclama la jeune fille en riant.

Stiles et Derek se tournèrent vers elle. Stiles était en colère, mais Derek, lui, était amusé et la regardait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'était pour rire Stiles...

Aisis était à la fois blasée de la réaction de Stiles et embarassée et gênée du fait que le loup lui sourit.

OoOo

Derek et la jeune fille entrèrent en premier. Le loup commença à distraire la policière en lui faisnt du charme, ce qui enrageait sa compagne qui n'avait qu'une envie: l'étrangler! Stiles, lui, était dégoûté par cette vision. Il profita néanmoins de cette diversion pour passer.

Une fois la policière partie, Derek se tourna vers Aisis. Il avait remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait et en était ravi! (connard!) Il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

-De quelle meute as-tu fait partie?

-D'une meute que tu ne connais pas. Lui répondit-elle agressive.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère?

 _Oh, j'y crois pas! Il me demande pourquoi je suis en colère. Pourquoi je suis en colère? A ton avis, espèce de crétin?! PARCE QUE TU DRAGUES DEVANT MON NEZ!Tu dragues devant mon nez, et je suis censée te dire "Vas-y, dragues sous mon nez, je m'en fous. Eh ben non! C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe! C'est même l'inverse, imbécile!_

-Parce que tu ne te rends pas compte d'un truc vraiment très important pour n... Laisse tomber. Soupira-t-elle.

Il comprit à ce moment-là qu'elle avait déjà des sentiments pour lui, et en fut surpris et heureux.

OoOo

De son côté, Stiles avait croisé un chasseur ayant une flèche plantée dans la jambe sur le chemin des cellules. N'ayant rien remarqué, il commença à essayer de se trouver une excuse pour expliquer sa présence:

-Je... je cherchais...

Il remarqua enfin la flèche et voulut se sauver. Cependant, le chasseur le baillona avec sa main et le traîna jusqu'aux cellules. Le jeune homme réussit à activer l'alarme incendie en se débattant. Le chasseur relâcha le jeune humain devant les cellules. Ils se rendirent compte que la porte de celle d'Isaac était défoncée. Ce dernier se jeta sur le chasseur, transformé. Il lui fit lâcher la seringue et l'assomma.

OoOo

L'alarme incendie fit immédiatement réagir l'Alpha et sa compagne, ils se précipitèrent jusqu'aux cellules. En arrivant Derek écrasa tout de suite la seringue au sol. Isaac voulut attaquer le pauvre Stiles qui se faisait aussi petit que possible contre le mur. Derek lui hurla alors dessus tout crocs sortis et les yeux rougeoyants.

Isaac se recroquevilla contre le mur et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était de nouveau humain. Aisis se précipita vers lui, mais le jeune loup ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche car il pouvait lui faire du mal.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse comme ça! Et puis, tu crois vraiment que Derek te laisserait faire du mal aux gens? Bon d'accord, je sais que par moment c'est un vrai connard mais mieux vaut un connard qui t'empêche de faire du mal aux gens plûtot qu'un connard qui te laisse le faire.

Isaac sourit, amusé par le monologue de son amie et de la tête que tirait son Alpha suite à ça. Le pauvre Derek tirait une tête de déterré, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle le traite de connard comme ça. Enfin, il verrait ça plus tard, il avait d'autres problèmes comme le shérif par exemple.

-On ferait mieux de partir avant que le shérif n'arrive.

-Tu as raison, debout Isaac.

Isaac, Derek et Aisis s'en allèrent laissant le pauvre Stiles se débrouiller avec son père. Ils retournèrent au repaire de l'Alpha. Une fois arrivés, Isaac alla de suite s'asseoir sur une banquette du vieux train, épuisé de sa transformation.

-Bon, maintenant que tu ne risques plus de tuer quelqu'un cette nuit, je pense que je vais rentrer dormir même si je ne vais dormir que quelques heures. Lui dit la jeune fille en se levant décidée à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de son compagnon.

Elle avait faillit commettre une erreur en enguelant l'Alpha au commissariat et ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec lui encore une fois au risque de tout lui dévoiler! Elle partit donc rapidement suivie du regard par l'Alpha.

OoOo

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous avez aimé! A vendredi prochain! =)**


	4. Question de pouvoir 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimé, en tout cas j'ai bien aimé l'écrire car Aisis va un peu s'énerver. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

OoOo

Le lendemain matin, en cours de sport, la jeune fille observait Scott et Allison grimper sur le mur. Elle trouva étrange que le jeune loup ait du mal à monter et se mit donc à écouter avec attention la conversation des deux ados en couple.

-Tu ralentis pour moi? S'étonna le jeune loup.

-T'as l'air d'avoir un peu de mal. Se moqua la jeune chasseuse.

 _Ouais, ce qui est très bizarre compte tenu de ce que tu es. A moins que... Oh ça y est, j'ai compris!_ Pensa Aisis en souriant, moqueuse quant au regard de Scott en direction du postérieur de la chasseuse. _Non, mais quel pervers, j'y crois pas!_

-Peut-être que j'admirais juste la vue.

-Eh bien, tu vas l'admirer de loin!

Sur ces mots, Allison grimpa rapidement, mais lorsqu'elle voulut se moquer de Scott ce dernier se trouvait déjà à son niveau et lui faisait un grand sourire tout fier de lui. La jeune fille vexée appuya sur son pied et il tomba. Bien sûr, Aisis rigola lorsque le coach se moqua de lui. Lorsque le coach désigna Stiles et Erica comme étant les suivants, elle dit à cette dernière:

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller si tu ne le sens pas.

Aisis savait que la jeune fille avait le vertige et qu'elle était aussi épileptique, elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient petites, c'est pourquoi la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour son amie. Celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle allait quand même essayer. Mais elle se bloqua et Allison signala qu'elle était épileptique.

-Quoi?! Pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de ces choses-là, moi?! S'exclama le coach Finstock.

 _Peut-être parce que tu ne lis pas les dossiers de tes élèves? Non, parce que si tu le faisais, tu aurais vu que plusieurs sont épileptiques. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, parce que si tu l'avais fait tu aurais découvert mon non de famille égyptien et j'en entendrais parler!_ Pensa Aisis avec une tête de déterrée.

Erica se laissa tomber et le coach lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, seulement ça l'était pour la jeune fille à cause des autres élèves qui se moquaient d'elle. Aisis arriva près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle envoya ensuite un regard meurtrier àceux qui se moquaient d'elle, les faisant taire.

Lorsque le cours fut finit, tout le monde retourna dans les vestiaires. La jeune compagne de l'Alpha se rendit compte qu'Erica n'y était pas et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

 _La connaissant, je pense qu'elle va réessayer. Elle est têtue, c'est une de ses qualités, cependant si elle essaie de grimper sans sécurité, et qu'elle fait une crise d'épilepsie on est assez mal. Il faut que j'aille voir!_ Se dit la jeune fille en se précipitant en dehors des vestiaires.

Elle arriva au moment où Erica s'attachait les cheveux devant le mur.

-Erica, n'y vas pas! C'est trop risqué! C'est pas grave si tu y arrives pas, tu sais. Inutile de mettre ta vie en danger pour ça! Essaya-t-elle de l'arrêter.

La jeune épileptique l'ignora et commença à monter. Cependant, elle fit une crise d'epilepsie et tomba donc en chute libre. Heureusement, Scott la rattrapa et suivant les conseils d'Allison, l'a mit sur le côté.

La jeune compagne de l'Alpha appela dès qu'elle le put son "contact" et lui demanda de surveiller Erica, il lui promit de faire son possible. Lorsqu'Erica arriva à l'hôpital, le "contact" y était déjà, attendant que madame Mc Call s'en aille. Cependant, dès que cette dernière fut partie, Derek emmena Erica dans la morgue.

Il lui proposa la morsure, après avoir grimacé à l'évocation des effets secondaires du médicament( j'adore sa tête à ce moment-là). Une fois cela fait, il rentra chez lui, permettant au "contact" de vérifier l'état de la jeune fille. Il appela ensuite Aisis:

-Erica va bien, mais on a un petit problème...

-Laisse moi deviner, il l'a mordu, c'est ça? Demanda la jeune fille, désespérée.

-Bingo. Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Pour l'instant, toi, rien. Je vais me charger de l'engueler.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il va se demander comment tu es au courant?

-Possible, mais je lui dirais que le comment ne le regarde pas et que je m'intéresse surtout au pourquoi. Merci, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait d'autres problème, tu vas faire quoi?

-Maintenant que j'ai le reste de ma journée je pense que je vais courrir dans la forêt.

-Méfie toi si tu passes par là-bas.

-T'en fais pas, à plus.

-A plus.

Elle raccrocha et partit en cours.

OoOo

Le lendemain au self, la jeune fille s'était installée avec Scott et Stiles lorsque le jeune loup tourna la tête vers le couloir, elle sut qu'il se passait quelque chose et regarda dans cette direction.

Un grand silence accueillit Erica. Et ce silence n'était pas du à sa crise d'épilepsie de la veille, oh non, loin de là. Il était du à son nouveau look, qui était assez différent du précédent, il faut le dire: jupe noire très courte, tee-shirt blanc, talons aiguilles et surtout veste en cuir noir. De plus, elle était maquillée et ses cheveux étaient lâchés.

 _Ok, alors, euh... Je crois qu'on a un petit problème. Mais alors tout petit, le problème. Oh mon dieu, je vais le tuer! Comment veux tu ne pas être repéré par les chasseurs? Peu importe qu'il soit mon compagnon, je vais l'engueler comme jamais on l'a enguelé de toute sa vie!_

Erica marcha jusqu'à un garçon et croqua dans sa pomme avant de sourire et de partir très provoquante. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, Lydia qui avait rejoint les autres leur demanda:

-Vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est cette chose?

-Ce n'est pas une chose, c'est un être humain. _Enfin, plus vraiment mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir._

Erica repartit en mangeant sa pomme. Lorsque Scott et Stiles se précipitèrent pour la rattraper, Aisis fit de même. Ils arrivèrent au moment où elle montait dans la camaro de Derek. Ce dernier leur sourit derrière ses lunettes et partit.

 _Oh, ce connard! Non, mais là, il va se faire engueler dans les règles de l'art! Dès que l'école est finie, je me pointe au repère!_

OoOo

-Putain de merde de connard d'Alpha! Hurla la jeune fille en débarquant comme une furie dans le repère de la meute Hale.

-Wow, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? S'inquiéta tout de suite Isaac.

-Il est où ce crétin qui vous sert d'Alpha?! Demanda-t-elle visiblement furieuse.

-Je suis là.

Derek sortit du wagon, prêt à affronter le couroux de sa compagne. Il l'avait entendu arriver et au vu de son rythme cardiaque, il savait qu'elle était en colère. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce degré de colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?! Se mit-elle à lui crier dessus. Pourquoi tu l'as mordue?

-Pour l'aider.

-Ok, traduction: j'ai profité de sa faiblesse pour augmenter ma propre puissance. Tu sais, mordre des gens ne te sera d'aucune utilité car il te manque la chose la plus essentielle pour constituer une meute.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Je parle du deuxième Alpha. Celui qui relie tout le monde, celui qui lorsqu'il disparaît provoque la disloquation de la meute.

-Je le sais, mais je l'ai déjà trouver et il fait déjà partit de la meute.

-Quoi? Demanda t elle soudainement brisée.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, les deux Alphas doivent être en couple. Il y en a un qui s'occupe de toute la partie militaire: entraînement, dominance, châtiments_... _Et l'autre relie tout le monde, il réconforte, s'occupe de ceux qui ont perdu leurs parents..._

 _Cela voudrait dire qu'il a une petite amie? Attends, il a dit que cette personne fait partie de la meute, or Erica est une Bêta non une Alpha, donc quelle autre personne pourrait faire partie de la meute?_

 _Bon, dans la meute il y a Derek, Isaac, Erica et... Est ce que je fais partie de la meute? Remarque, je passe beaucoup de temps avec eux et je me préoccupe pas mal d'Isaac et d'Erica... Oh mon dieu, je crois que c'est de moi qu'il parle! Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'il a tout compris et qu'il m'apprécie pas mal voir même beaucoup! Oh, merde!_

Durant toute la durée de ses réflections, le visage de la jeune fille avait affiché différentes expressions les une à la suite des autres. Derek avait observé ce phénomène avec amusement et satisfaction. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait dire, il se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

L'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête et fut surprise de le trouver si proche. Elle rougit furieusement et recula vivement puis elle sembla se rappeler la raison de sa visite et redevint calme.

-Ok, je crois que j'ai compris de quoi tu parles, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Pour en revenir à notre sujet de base, je voudrais vraiment que tu arrêtes de mordre des gens, s'il te plaît.

-Moi, je trouve que c'est justement le bon moment pour en parler. Lui dit-il en se rapprochant encore d'elle.

-Bah pas moi. Dit-elle en reculant. J'ai mes devoirs à faire et je dois récupérer quelque chose chez quelqu'un. Donc, à plus!

Sur ces derniers mots, elle lui fit un grand sourire et partit en courant pour rejoindre sa voiture. Erica et Isaac étaient morts de rire. Derek était amusé et intrigué: comment sa jeune compagne pouvait-elle connaître le fonctionnement interne secret d'une meute? Très peu de loups le connaissaient et ceux qui le connaissaient étaient très dur à trouver.

OoOo

 **Voilà, je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favori/follow.**

 **Je dis quand même merci à ceux qui lisent mais ne laissent pas de reviews. Donc, en gros merci à tout le monde! =)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Bonne ou mauvaises, ce n'est pas grave!**

 **A vendredi prochain!**


	5. Question de pouvoirs 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 5ème chapitre! C'est un chapitre que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire! Plus que le précédent! Aisis va vraiment s'énerver et je pense que vous devinez déjà contre qui ;)**

 **Je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! Et j'en profite pour faire une petite dédicace à mon amie Candice qui ne va pas bien. Donc, ce chapitre est pour toi, pour te remonter le moral et te redeonner espoir! =)**

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille était chez elle avec son "contact".

-Je crois qu'il a tout compris à propos des compagnons. Lui dit-elle en soupirant.

-Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il s'en souvienne en effet.

-Est-ce que je fais déjà partie de sa meute?

Il ne lui répondit pas: son sourire amusé parlait pour lui.

-Je n'aurais pas du m'en mêler. Soupira-t-elle.

-Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il s'en serait mêler.

-Que veux-tu dire? Demandat-elle intriguée.

-Au vu de l'odeur, il vient régulièrement sur ton toit. De plus, la dernière fois, tu avais un peu de son odeur.

-Quand?

-Avant que tu n'ailles demander à Deaton des renseignements.

-J'y crois pas, tu m'as suivis. Soupira-t-elle.

-C'est mon job, après tout. Lui répondit-il amusé.

-Mais ça confirme ce que je pensais: c'est bien lui qui m'as ramené chez moi. Je m'étais endormie contre le rocher et je me suis reveillée chez moi.

-Il le sait donc depuis un moment sinon il n'oserait pas faire ça. Il a du lui falloir du temps pour y accepter.

-Tu as raison, bon, il va falloir la jouer fine, en espérant qu'ils ne découvrent pas ton existence et celle de la "langue de vipère".

-C'est justement ça qui m'étonne. Ils voient la "langue de vipère" tout les jours ou presque et ils ne l'ont toujours pas démasquée.

Aisis rigola et lui répondit en ricanant:

-Tu sais, Scott est pas du genre très observateur ni malin. Il ne se doute de rien, pour lui, il n'y a qu'Allison qui existe. Le reste il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Pour l'instant, je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer) de faire profil bas par rapport à Derek. Toi, tu vas surveiller Jackson.

OoOo

Le lendemain, Aisis vit Scott demander à Erica qui serait le prochain Bêta de Derek. Erica ne lui donna pas de nom et lui fit du charme en sachant très bien qu'Allison était à côté.

 _Alors ça c'est quand même méchant. C'est pas parce que tu te sens super forte et super belle que tu dois_ _obligatoirement faire ça. Faudra que je lui en parles plus tard._ Pensa Aisis.

A la pause de midi, Aisis n'était pas à la même table que Scott, mais elle était bien assez proche pour l'entendre parler. Allison était assise derrière lui et ainsi, ils pensaient pouvoir se parler sans éveiller les soupçons.

-Je t'assure, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Commença Scott. Elle s'est jetée sur moi.

-Je suis pas jalouse.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai?

-Elle est avec Derek maintenant? Comme Isaac?

 _Y a pas à dire, les chasseurs sont vraiment bien informés. En même temps, Erica a pas été très discrète. Se ramener comme ça, en talons aiguilles, veste en cuir et décolleté alors que quelques jours avant elle était complètement l'inverse de ça... C'était vraiment pas malin de la part de Derek de venir la chercher._ Aisis soupira. _C'est vraiment un crétin..._

-Tu dois pas t'en mêler. Tu vois pas ce qui se passe? Mon grand-père qui débarque, Derek qui transforme Erica et Isaac... C'est comme une bataille qui se prépare.

 _Elle a pas tord. Seulement, contrairement à ce que les chasseurs croient, ce n'est pas Derek qui cherche la bataille. Il se constitue juste une meute, tout ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est se défendre. La personne qui va initier cette bataille, n'est pas celle à laquelle ils pensent, ce ne sera pas Derek, mais un chasseur qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas. Je sais déjà qui et je connais déjà son plan._

-Ouais, je sais. Lui répondit Scott.

-Y a toujours des balles perdues.

-Et moi, je suis censé faire quoi, maintenant? Demanda Scott. Je peux pas rester les bras croisés et faire comme si j'étais normal.

Allison lui dit qu'elle voulait juste qu'il reste en vie avant de se lever et d'aller plus loin. Stiles arriva alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott:

-Tu vois ça? Demanda-t-il au jeune loup en pointant une table en face d'eux, déserte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est une table libre. Répondit ce dernier.

-Oui, mais elle est à qui cette table libre?

-A Boyd.

 _Oh, merde... Ce serait lui, le prochain Bêta de Derek? Ca, par contre, je l'avais pas vu venir._

OoOo

-Quoi? Jackson a été au manoir? Et les chasseurs y étaient? Demanda Aisis qui était au téléphone avec son "contact".

-Ouais, t'as tout compris. Jackson est au courant.

-Super, bon, le point positif c'est qu'il ne trouvera pas Derek là où il est, il ne nous causera pas de problèmes, pour l'instant. Soupira la jeune fille. On va plutôt se concentrer sur le problème que j'ai découvert à midi. Boyd va être le prochain Bêta de l'autre abruti, il était pas au self à midi.

-On se retrouve à la patinoire dans 2 heures, ça te va?

-Pas de problème.

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, Aisis prit sa petite potion magique pour être indétectable et se faufila dans le repaire de la meute Hale.

-Dans une heure, on va à la patinoire pour voir Boyd, je veux juste m'assurer que la morsure a pris.

-Tu penses pas que Scott va essayer de s'en mêler? Demanda Isaac à son Alpha.

-Tu as raison. Erica, je veux que tu ailles trouver Stiles et que tu l'empêches de trouver Boyd. Dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Cette dernière eut un sourire de psycopathe et sortit du repère en ricanant. _Ouh là... Je crois qu'il va y avoir comme un problème. J'aime pas du tout le sourire qu'elle a eu, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas le tuer. Faudra vraiment que je lui parles._

-Tu sais qu'elle va très certainement le tuer? Demanda Isaac.

-Elle va pas le tuer. Elle sait qu'il vaut mieux pas.

OoOo

Lorsque Scott arriva à la patinoire, Aisis et son "contact" étaient déjà là et, bien sûr, indétectables pour les loups. Derek, Isaac et Erica étaient là eux aussi, mais cachés. Scott avança sur la glace pour rejoindre Boyd.

-Je veux juste qu'on parle. S'il te plaît. Il enchaîna. Est-ce que Derek t'a tout dit? Je parle pas seulement du fait d'être incontrôlable lors des nuits de pleine lune, mais de tout le reste.

Boyd coupa le moteur de sa machine et soupira:

-Il a été très clair, il m'a parlé des chasseurs.

-Et ça te suffit pas pour que tu lui dises non? Y a d'autres moyens pour avoir ce que tu veux. Ajouta le jeune loup.

-Je ne veux pas manger seul tous les jours.

-Je peux t'assurer que si tu cherches des amis, tu peux trouver beaucoup mieux que Derek.

 _Oh, ça fait mal! Surtout quand on est juste à côté. Mais bon, en même temps, il a pas tord. L'autre abruti est pas du genre très sociable, ni souriant. Ce qui est dommage, parce que quand il sourit, il est juste méga ultra beau! Bon, après je suis pas très objective parce que c'est mon compagnon, mais c'est juste qu'il est trop beau._ Pensa Aisis avec un air rêveur.

Derek serra la mâchoire et les poings avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'avancer vers Scott. _C'est moi, ou il a l'air un tout petit peu énervé? Scott aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir._ Pensa -t-elle en s'inquiétant pour le jeune loup.

-Ca me fait de la peine, Scott. Dit Derek, les bras croisés dans le dos avec Isaac et Erica à ses côtés. Parce que si t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me critiquer... Au moins, tiens compte de l'avis général. Ajouta-t-il en désignant Erica et Isaac d'un mouvement de la main. Erica, comment est ta vie depuis notre rencontre?

-En un mot, métamorphosée. Répondit cette dernière en montrant ses crocs.

-Isaac?

-C'est pas toujours marant d'être un fugitif, mais pour tout le reste, c'est génial.

 _Bien sûr, si j'avais su que la transformation aurait pour effet de le faire devenir un connard, je lui aurait dit de ne pas le faire, et c'est la même chose pour Erica._ Se désespéra Aisis.

-Attendez, c'est pas un combat équitable. Fit remarquer Scott.

-Alors rentre chez toi, Scott. Répondit Derek en souriant.

Il fit ensuite signe à ses 2 Bêtas qui avancèrent pour se battre contre Scott. Ce dernier se transforma et frappa la glace avec son poingt.

-En fait, je parlais surtout pour eux. Dit-il avant de rugir.

Un combat s'engaga alors entre les 3 Bêtas jusqu'à ce que Scott réussise à mettre à terre les deux Bêtas de Derek, faisant sourire ce dernier.

 _Ok, ça l'amuse de voir ses 2 Bêtas à terre... Attends, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est que d'en avoir rien à faire et d'être un connard, moi!_ Pensa Aisis en remontant ses manches et en se dirigeant vers lui, furieuse et prête à lui en coller une!

Son "contact" l'attrapa par la manche pour l'en empêcher et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son cri de colère. La potion de Deaton les rendait peut-être indétectables mais s'ils parlaient, on pouvait quand même les entendre. Elle lui jeta un regard rempli de colère mais il ne cilla pas.

Pendant ce temps, Scott avait fait glisser les deux Bêtas jusqu'à leur Alpha.

-C'est vrai, il ne s'agit que de puissance. Dit ce dernier avant de s'avancer vers le jeune loup.

Le "contact" du encore une fois stopper Aisis pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en frappant l'Alpha. Ce dernier se transformait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Scott.

Arrivé devant lui, il lui mit un coup de tête, et au bout de même pas une minute Scott était au sol avec le pied de l'Alpha sur son torse. Derek le relâcha et rejoignit ses Bêtas non sans avoir jeté un regard à Boyd pour qu'il le suive.

Boyd descendit de sa machine et se tourna vers Scott, toujours à terre. Ce dernier lui dit:

-Fais pas ça, je suis sûr que tu veux pas être comme eux.

-Tu as raison, je veux être comme toi. Lui répondit-il en lui montrant la morsure qu'il avait au flanc.

Sur ce, Derek et sa meute partirent. Aisis se dépêcha de sortir et attendit que tout les loups ne puissent plus l'entendre avant d'exploser:

-Oh, mais ce connard! Quel abruti! J'y crois pas, Isaac est devenu un vrai connard à cause de la transformation et mon compagnon est un connard en puissance! Ses 2 Bêtas étaient à terre et il en souriait! En plus, il dit et je cite: " _C'est vrai, il ne s'agit que de puissance._ ", je vais lui en coller une! Heuresement que tu m'en as empêché, d'ailleurs.

-Tu allais non seulement te casser la main, mais en plus ils nous auraient repérés. Il faut que tu te calmes.

-Tu as raison. Dit-elle en soupirant. Mais la prochaine fois, je vais faire comprendre à cet abruti d'Alpha que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses méthodes. Dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement.

OoOo

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! Ca me fait très plaisir! Et je ne suis pas comme Derek: je n'arrache pas la gorge des gens avec mes dents ;)**

 **Bonne vacances! A vendredi prochain! =)**


	6. Abomination 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 6ème chapitre! Dans ce chapitre, nous allons avoir droit à la première dispute de notre couple. Je vous en dis pas plus ;)**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

OoOo

-Quoi? Stiles a assisté à un meurtre? S'exclama Aisis au téléphone.

-Oui, et aparemment ce n'est pas un meurte naturel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Une créature surnaturelle, donc. Stiles a fait une description, j'imagine?

-Une créature reptilienne. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait l'impression que cette chose le connaissait.

-Je vois, demande à "la langue de vipère" si elle a une idée de ce que ça peut être. Moi, je vais voir Isaac et Erica. Soupira la jeune fille.

-Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne. En allant les voir, tu vas voir Derek par la même occasion et je te connais, tu vas péter un plomb et tout lui dévoiler. Et c'est hors de question! Commença à paniquer son "contact".

-Si tu y tiens...

OoOo

Une demi heure plus tard, la jeune fille et son "contact" se retrouvèrent devant le repère de la meute Hale. Lui avait pris de la potion pour être indétectable (comme d'habitude) et elle, elle essayait de rester calme.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, il se faufila à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'elle ne tienne trop longtemps la porte et que ça paraisse louche.

-Bonjour! S'exclama-t-elle sachant qu'elle était déjà repérée depuis son arrivée en voiture.

-Salut! lui répondit Isaac, apparement ravi de la voir.

Dans la pièce se trouvait Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Erica était assise vers le métro, Boyd dans les escaliers et Isaac qui était à côté d'Erica se leva pour dire bonjour à son amie. Erica et Boyd se contentèrent de lui faire un signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour.

-Alors comment ça va?

-Super, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu invincible! Lui répondit Isaac avec un grand sourire.

-Je t'ai apporté tes cours, Erica, je peux te parler deux petites secondes, s'il te plaît?

Erica acquiesça et elles se mirent un peu à l'écart, en réalité, elles se rapprochaient du "contact". Aisis lui dit qu'elle l'avait vu faire du charme à Scott, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça très cool.

-Je comprends qu'avec la morsure tu te sentes super forte et plus sûr de toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Imagines si d'un coup une fille devenue super belle en un jour se mettait à faire du charme à Stiles devant ton nez.

Aisis était au courant du fait qu'Erica était amoureuse de Stiles. Etant son amie, elle le savait depuis un bon moment. Elle aurait préféré ne pas se servir de ça contre elle, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour qu'Erica arrête ça.

-Je comprends, je l'aurais étranglée.

-Tiens, je viens de penser à un truc, tu sais le jour où tu es arrivée au self en étant complétement métamorphosée, tu as juste pris une pomme et tu es partie. Tu as un délire avec les pommes? **(1)**

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Erica, perturbée par le changement brutal de sujet.

-Ok, c'était pour savoir.

Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent vers Isaac et Aisis lui dit:

-Comment est ta vie depuis la morsure, tu la trouves mieux?

-C'est pas toujours marant d'être un fugitif, mais pour tout le reste, c'est génial.

-Génial, je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Erica, je comprends que tu te sentes super fort, mais si tu te fous de savoir si tu es suspect pour la mort de ton père, c'est que tu es en train de devenir un connard. Désolée de le dire de cette façon, mais c'est comme ça que je le vois.

-Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, tu as peut-être raison. Dit-il en se sentant mal. Tu ne vas pas m'engueler, dis?

Sur ces mots, il lui fit ses yeux de chiots battus. Elle essaya de détourner le regard et tomba sur son "contact" qui avait un grand sourire amusé aux lèvres, il semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire. Erica et Boyd avaient la même réaction, tout les 3 savaient qu'elle se faisait manipuler comme pas possible.

-Ok, ça va je ne t'enguelerais pas, mais par pitié arrêtes ça tout de suite! Capitula-t-elle.

Erica, Isaac et Boyd rigolèrent, bientôt suivi par la compagne de leur Alpha. En parlant du loup, ce dernier sortit du wagon et se posta derrière elle, attendant qu'ils aient fini de se marrer.

Comme ils ne semblaient pas se calmer, il opta pour une autre méthode: il s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle et approcha son visage du sien juste assez près pour qu'elle sente son souffle sur sa peau.

Elle s'arrêta de rire et tourna la tête vers Derek, le fixant silencieusement. Erica, Isaac et Boyd arrêtèrent aussi de rire et faillirent s'étrangler avec leur salive en voyant leur Alpha. Le "contact", lui était amusé de la situation, ils étaient tellement proches qu'il s'attendait à les voir s'embrasser et cela l'intéressait au plus haut point!

Malheuresement pour lui, ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Au lieu de ça, Aisis cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la situation, elle bondit en arrière en criant de surprise. Ce faisant, elle tomba sur les fesses et cassa les oreilles des loups présents dans la pièce.

Erica, Isaac et Boyd, après un moment de surprise, se moquèrent d'elle. Derek, quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme celle-ci et ne savait pas quoi faire, ce qui lui arrivait rarement. Il se releva et dit:

-Bon, entraînement!

-Putain, tu m'as fait peur! S'exclama sa jeune compagne en mettant sa main sur son coeur qui battait à 200 à l'heure. Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu fais ça?

-Désolé. Lui répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Connard! Lui hurla-t-elle en se levant.

Elle alla s'asseoir plus loin contre un mur, non loin de son "contact" qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire devant le comportement de la jeune fille. Derek, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça et surtout pourquoi elle l'avait insulté. Il décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard et se concentra sur ses Bêtas.

Isaac sauta par dessus les divers obstacles en courant, prit appui sur le poteau à côté de son Alpha afin de sauter sur ce dernier. Derek l'envoya au sol avant même qu'il ne puisse le toucher. Isaac réessaya plusieurs fois la même chose mais à chaque fois ça se terminait de la même façon.

Erica qui était sur le tram, lui sauta dessus. Il l'envoya au sol, à côté d'Isaac. Après ça, il soupira et dit en faisant quelques pas:

-Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait être un peu moins prévisible?

A peine eut-il finit de dire ça qu'Erica lui sauta à nouveau dessus et l'embrassa. _Mais, qu'est-ce que... Ok, alors là, c'est décidé, je vais la TUER! Putain, mais c'est qu'en plus il répond! JE VAIS LES TUER!_ Pensa Aisis en se levant furieuse, même complètement hors d'elle, pour aller les séparer et les étrangler tout les 2.

Heuresement, son "contact" l'en empêcha (encore une fois!) et la seconde d'après, Derek envoya Erica voler à côté d'Isaac. Il s'essuya la bouche et dit d'une vois remplie de colère:

-Ne refais plus jamais ça!

-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une Bêta? Lui demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

-Non, parce que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Lui répondit-il en regardant discrètement en direction d'Aisis.

Cette dernière s'était rassise et regardait son portable, comme si elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait et surtout elle avait un air ennuyé. Cela blessa Derek, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se disant qu'ils parleraient après l'entraînement.

-On a fini maintenant? Demanda Isaac en se redressant. Je dois avoir une centaine d'os cassés, ça va me prendre quelques heures pour les ressouder.

-Très bien, donne moi ton bras. Lui répondit son Alpha en se mettant à sa hauteur.

Dès qu'Isaac lui eut donné son bras, il le cassa faisant crier le jeune loup de douleur. Aisis ayant tout observé du coin de l'oeil, s'était relevée en criant:

-Connard! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?!Tu vas pas bien dans ta tête?!

Derek l'ignora et dit à Isaac de le regarder:

-Tu crois que je vous apprends à combattre! Je vous apprends avant tout à survivre!

-ARRÊTES! Cria sa jeune compagne, en pleurant.

Ses pleurs attirèrent l'attention de l'Alpha sur elle et lorsqu'il la vu, triste, inquiète, en pleurs et surtout apeurée, il se calma et lâcha le bras d'Isaac. C'était la peur qui émanit d'elle et qu'il sentait qui l'avait stoppée.

Il lui faisait peur et la rendait triste. Ce constat le fit se sentir coupable. Immédiatement, il se releva et s'écarta de son Bêta, mumurant une excuse et alla dans le tram.

Dès que Derek fut dans le tram, Aisis se précipita vers Isaac et le prit dans ses bras. Une fois qu'Isaac eut cicatrisé, elle se releva dans le but de partir, seulement l'Alpha sortit du tram et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient parler en privé.

-Non, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te parler! Peut-être que demain, oui mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup! Lui répondit-elle furieuse.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour insister, elle le coupa sèchement:

-Non! Tu n'es qu'un connard! Je te déteste! Cria-t-elle en courant jusqu'à la porte, en pleurs.

Sa réaction fit mal à Derek à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas possible. Les remords et la culpabilité le rongeaient comme jamais auparvant. Son loup lui hurlait de courir après elle, de la rattraper et de la calmer pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas! Mais il n'en fit rien et retourna s'asseoir dans le tram, la tête baissée, culpabilisant.

OoOo

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle, Aisis ne fit même pas attention à son père qui était rentré de voyage et alla directement dans sa chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Son père interrogea son "contact" du regard mais celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il lui raconterait tout plus tard, que l'état de la jeune fille était plus important pour l'instant. Ils montèrent et ouvrirent la porte de sa chambre:

-Aisis... Appelèrent-ils.

Lorsqu'ils ne reçurent pas de réponse, ils comprirent qu'elle voulait être seule. Son père prit alors une décision: il attrapa leur chienne et la posa sur le lit. Elle avait toujours eu le don de calmer la jeune fille par sa seule présence. Ils s'en allèrent, refermant la porte derrière eux.

A peine la chienne fut-elle sur le lit qu'elle se coucha au niveau de la tête de la jeune fille, lui reniflant le visage. Sentant cela, Aisis tourna la tête vers elle, la chienne couina et lui lècha la figure, la faisant rire.

-Arrêtes. Tu me chatouilles! S'exclama Aisis en riant. Tu sais, je n'aurais pas du me mettre dans cet état pour ça, mais je ne supporte pas de voir les autres souffrir. Bon, je l'avoue, c'est une réaction disproportionnée, mais je crois que je suis dans la période du mois où je change d'humeur toute les 2 secondes, alors... Maintenant, je m'en veux un peu... J'ai peur de l'avoir fait souffrir, mais ça m'étonnerait, monsieur est un véritable glaçon sans émotions...

Tout le long de son discours, la chienne l'avait fixée sans même détourner le regard, l'écoutant même si la jeune fille doutait qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir parler sans risque qu'on répète ce qu'elle avait dit.

La jeune fille descendit, tenant sa chienne dans ses bras, une fois en bas elle la lâcha et alla s'installer sur le canapé à côté de son père.

-On m'a dit que que tu es amoureuse d'un garçon qui est pas très sympa avec Isaac. Dit ce dernier en montrant le "contact" du doigt.

-Désolée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends, il n'aurait pas du être aussi dur avec Isaac. Lui répondit son père en souriant.

-Je pense que je l'ai quand même fait souffrir, même s'il ne le montre pas. Alors, ce sera ma vengeance pour le coup de la patinoire. Les compteurs sont remis à zéro! Sourit-elle.

OoOo

 **(1) Petite dédicace à Candice parce que c'est elle qui se demandait si Erica avait un délire avec les pommes ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	7. Abomination 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 7ème chapitre! Dans ce chapitre, il n'y aura pas de moment Derek x Aisis. Désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la réconciliation. Ne m'égorgez pas s'il vous plaît! ;) Ca se passera au chapitre suivant.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

OoOo

Le lendemain, Aisis vit Lydia aller dans la salle d'attente de la conseillère. _Pourquoi va-t-elle voir la conseillère? On ne va la voir que si on a besoin d'une thérapie... Bizarre._ Pensa la jeune égyptienne.

Elle l'a suivit pour découvrir que Lydia parlait toute seule dans la salle d'attente. _Okay... Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle y va, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave non plus._ Soupira-t-elle.

A la pause du matin, elle surprit une conversation pour le moins étrange entre Scott et Stiles:

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre jour. Je fais ce que je peux. On va s'en sortir, mais j'en suis sûr parce que je t'aime. Dit Stiles.

Aisis équarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, choquée. _Heinnnn?! Stiles aime Scott?! Aimer, "du genre aimer à la folie"? Attends, ça veut dire que Stiles est gay?!_ S'affola la jeune fille. _Non, c'est pas possible... Bon, j'avoue que le fait qu'il demande toujours s'il est attirant pour les hommes ça peut faire penser à ça, mais... Il y a un truc qui va pas, c'est pas possible..._

Scott sourit et Stiles continua:

-Je t'aime plus que tout... Oh! C'est pas vrai, je peux pas! Il vous faut un meilleur moyen de communiquation avec Allison!

 _Un meilleur moyen de communication avec Allison? Oh, j'ai compris! Il sert d'intermédiaire au 2 amoureux transis! Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre..._ Ricana la jeune fille, franchement amusée.

-T'es le seul en qui on peut avoir confiance! Elle vient en maths ce soir? Demanda Scott.

-Oui, c'est bon, message délivré... Soupira Stiles qui avait l'air d'en avoir marre.

\- Parles moi de ton patron! Exigea Stiles.

-Il pense que la famille d'Allison garde une sorte de manuel de toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'ils ont chassés.

-Bien sûr, c'est certainement un bestiaire!

-Un quoi? S'exclama le jeune loup. Stiles, je crois que tu veux dire bestialité. Ricana-t-il.

 _C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide! Un bestiaire, c'est un livre avec toutes les infos sur les créatures surnaturelles! Ca a rien à voir avec ça._ Se desespéra-t-elle. Stiles lui expliqua ce qu'était un bestaiaire et Scott s'exclama:

-Quoi? Pourquoi je suis toujours le seul à pas savoir ça?

 _Peut-être parce que tu es pas très malin? Ou bien, tu ne fais pas de recherches sur ta condition de loup? Et puis, de toute façon, à part Allison, tu vois pas bien grand chose, il faut le dire...Sans commentaire..._ Se désespéra la jeune fille.

A la fin de leur conversation, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il leur faut le bestiaire. Stiles alla alors le demander à Allison.

-Non, je veux dire bestiaire! Et je veux même pas savoir ce qui vous passe par la tête tout les 2!

-D'accord. Tu peux me le décrire?

-C'est certainement un livre vieux.

-Avec une reliure en cuir?

Deux minutes plus tard, Stiles se précipitait vers Scott pour lui dire qu'Allison avait vu son grand-père avec. Encore 2 minutes plus tard, il arrivait vers Allison légèrement essouflé. 4 minutes plus tard, il était vers Scott et lui disait que le livre devait être dans le bureau du grand-père.

Et encore 2 minutes plus tard, il faisait remarquer à Allison que les téléphones jetables existent, non sans s'être servi de son inhalateur. Aisis l'avait vu courir dans tout les sens et son petit manège l'amusait beaucoup! Elle en rigolait carrèment! Elle était à la limite de le filmer pour montrer ça à son "contact".

OoOo

Lors du match de Lacrosse, Allison réussit à récupérer les clés du bureau de son grand-père en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait froid pour qu'il lui prête son manteau. Elle passa ensuite les clés à Stiles qui, comme par hasard, passait par là. Aisis surprit une conversation entre Matt et la mère de Scott:

-Tu prépares l'album de fin d'année? Lui demanda cette dernière en avisant l'appareil photo du jeune homme.

-Non, je prends seulement quelques photos.

-Seulement du match ou d'autres choses? Le taquina-t-elle en voyant la photo qu'il avait prise.

-Tout ce qui attire mon regard. Lui répondit-il en zoomant sur les yeux d'Allison.

 _Oh, j'en connais un à qui Allison plaît pas mal! C'est Scott qui va pas être content!_ Ricana Aisis. Alors que Danny était sonné, le coach mit 2 doigts devant lui et lui demanda combien il en voyait:

-Quatre. Lui répondit Danny en tenant la poche de glace sur son front.

-Dis-moi deux!

-Deux...

-Parfait, tu peux retourner jouer! Dit le coach en le poussant. Et prends ta crosse! Où est Stilinski? Toi, là haut! S'exclama le coach en pointant du doigt Boyd. Tu sais jouer au Lacrosse?

Erica lui rappela que Derek n'allait pas apprécier, mais Boyd s'en fichait. _Il est fou ce coach... Il envoie Danny qui est dans un sale état et après, il envoie Boyd. C'est pas possible! Il est fou ce coach..._ Se désespéra la jeune fille.

Bien entendu, lorsque le joueur adverse qui avait envoyé la moitié de l'équipe à l'hopital voulut faire de même avec Boyd, eh bien... Ce qui devait arriver, arriva! C'est lui qui eut le droit à un vol plané et qui finit par terre! Lorsqu'il tomba au sol tout le public se leva et cria de joie.

Aisis rigola et faillit faire une danse de la victoire. Le coach, lui était au paroxysme du bonheur.

-Plus ils sont gros... plus ils sont lourds!

Alors que tout ses joueurs se rassemblaient pour faire un calin de groupe, il fit une petite danse de la victoire assez ridicule. Le match reprit et Boyd restait sur place comme si le fait de bouger allait lui faire perdre le contrôle. _Oh, Derek va pas apprécier si Boyd perd le contrôle maintenant! Et nous non plus on va pas apprécier!_ S'inquiéta Aisis.Scott essaya de faire sortir Boyd du terrain, seulement celui-ci ne l'écouta pas.

Peu de temps après avoir marqué un but, Scott fut heurté par "l'abomination" et tomba au sol, une jambe cassée. Tout le monde se précipita vers lui. Aisis arriva en même temps qu'Allison et lui chuchota, paniquée:

-Dépêches toi de guérir! Ne poses pas de questions et concentres toi sur le fait de guérir! Insista-t-elle face au regard surprit du jeune loup.

Il se releva avec leur aide et assura à sa mère et au coach qu'il allait bien. Ils insistèrent, mais Scott avait déjà guérit. Allison voulut alors partir mais son grand-père invita Scott à dîner. Peu de temps après ça, alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa voiture, son téléphone sonna et afficha "langue de vipère".

Intriguée, elle répondit et la personne au bout du fil lui dit que son compagnon et Stiles étaient coincés dans la piscine par la chose qui avait tué le père d'Isaac et qui était, d'après ses connaissances en la matière, un Kanima.

Alors qu'elle allait lui dire de l'attendre, elle eut un deuxième appel: son père voulait qu'elle rentre manger. Agacée, elle dit à la "langue de vipère" de ne surtout pas intervenir, qu'ils pourraient se sortir de cette situation seuls comme des grands.

Elle raccrocha, furieuse. Elle aurait aimé intervenir mais si son père ne la voyait pas revenir d'ici peu de temps, elle aurait des problèmes et ne pourrait plus sortir avant sa majorité. Elle rentra donc chez elle en priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son compagnon.

OoOo

Une fois que son père fut parti à son travail, Aisis se précipita dehors, ouvrit le garage et enfourcha la moto qui était dissimulée à l'intérieur après avoir refermer la porte du garage. Elle emprunta des ruelles lui permettant d'aller très vite pour finalement arriver à la piscine en 4 minutes au lieu de 10.

Elle cacha sa moto rapidement et avala une fiole de sa potion "indétectable" tout en se précipitant à l'intérieur suivie de très près par son "contact". Ensemble, ils arrivèrent au moment où Scott sortait Derek et Stiles de l'eau, les envoyant voler derrière lui. _Mais pourquoi ils étaient dans l'eau?_ Se demanda-t-elle complètement perdue. _Mais, ce serait pas Erica? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?_

Alors qu'elle se posait toute ces questions, le Kanima s'était enfuit après avoir vu son reflet. Le danger étant partit, elle se dirigea vers Erica et la secoua avant de vite se cacher pour qu'on ne la voit pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott et Stiles consultait le bestiaire, seulement celui ci était écrit en latin. Derek arriva alors accompagné d'Erica et leur dit dit qu'il s'agissait d'un Kanima. _D'où est-ce qu'il sait ça?_ Se demanda sa jeune compagne.

-Il sait pas ce qu'il est. En conclua Scott.

-Ni qui il est. Ajouta l'Alpha.

-Tu sais qui il est? Demanda Stiles.

-J'ai entendu des histoires, des rumeurs...

-Mais, il est comme nous?

-C'est un métamorphe, oui mais il est... C'est comme une... Hésita-t-il.

-Comme une abomination. Compléta Stiles.

L'Alpha le regarda surpris et hocha légèrement la tête avant de se retourner pour partir. Scott l'arrêta:

-Il faut qu'on s'unisse pour vaincre cette créature. Et peut-être en parler aux Argents.

 _Aïe, point sensible de Derek touché! Ne jamais parler des Argents en la présence de Derek. C'est à cause d'eux que sa famille est morte! Ouh, ça me donne envie de lui faire un calin... Je crois qu'il faut que je dorme, parce que là, ça va plus..._ Pensa Aisis.

-Tu leur fait confiance?! S'exclama l'Alpha, très énervé.

-Personne ne fait confiance à personne! C'est bien ça le problème! Rétorqua le jeune loup. Pendant qu'on est là, en train de s'engueler pour essayer de savoir qui est dans quel camp, cette bête plus forte que nous tue des gens! Et pendant ce temps là, on sait toujours rien sur elle!

-Je sais une chose: quand je la trouverais, je la tuerais! Répondit hargneusement Derek en partant.

Aisis soupira en se disant que son compagnon était vraiment énervé, ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche lorsqu'ils se reparleraient.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	8. Meute contre meute 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 8ème chapitre! Voilà la "réconciliation"! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

OoOo

Le lendemain après-midi, Aisis arriva au repaire de la meute Hale de bonne humeur, toute colère à l'égard de l'Alpha déjà oubliée.

-Salut!

-Salut! Tu vas mieux? Demanda Isaac.

-Ca va mieux! Et toi? Tu as pu cicatriser? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai plus rien.

Rassuré, Aisis s'assit entre Isaac et Erica qui étaient à côté du métro. Boyd, lui, était un peu plus loin en dessous des escaliers. Les 3 amis se mirent à discuter du lycée et donc, par conséquent, du pire prof que la terre ait jamais portée: Harris. Aisis raconta à Isaac comment Scott et Stiles avaient réussis à s'échapper de son cours.

-Ils lui ont balancé une boulette de papier dans la tête?! S'exclama Isaac, surpris.

-Mais oui! Oh mon dieu! Si tu savais comment j'avais envie de rire! J'aurais du le prendre en photo! S'exclama la jeune fille en explosant de rire.

-Et dire que j'ai loupé ça! Et le match de Lacrosse?

-Oh, ça! Demandes à Boyd. Ricana-t-elle.

Isaac se tourna alors vers ce dernier qui tourna la tête de l'autre côté, bien décidé à ne pas en parler. Les 2 jeunes filles explosèrent alors de rire et Erica lui expliqua. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Isaac qui était mort de rire suite au passage concernant "l'abomination" sembla alors réaliser quelque chose:

-Effectivement, s'il l'apprend, on est mal! On ne doit pas en parler à Derek.

-Ne pas me parler de quoi? Demanda ce dernier en sortant d'une pièce adjacente, qui si on se fiait à l'allure de l'Alpha devait être la salle de bain.

En effet, Derek avait les cheveux encore humides et pire, il était torse nu! Aisis, que cette vision ne laissait pas indifférente, avait les yeux fixés sur le torse de l'Alpha et la bouche entrouverte.

Se rendant compte qu'elle bavait presque sur place, elle se dépêcha de fermer la bouche et de regarder autre part, les joues rouges. _Oh mon dieu! Non, mais il veut ma mort ou quoi? Se balader à moitié nu en sortant de la douche, c'est juste... C'est juste... Ca se fait pas!_

Elle s'était vite reprise mais pas assez rapidement car Derek avait eu le temps de voir sa réaction. Il l'avait vu presque baver devant lui et son rythme cardiaque s'accelérer avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, aussi rouge qu'une tomate! (bien mûre, la tomate!) Il était ravi de sa réaction et décida d'en profiter: alors que les autres lui assurait que ce n'était pas un truc important, il adressa la parole à Aisis:

-Désolé pour hier, tu me pardonnes? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. (sourire de connard!)

-Euh... Oui, je t'ai déjà pardonné. Ne refais plus jamais ça. Lui répondit-elle en continuant d'éviter de le regarder.

Il hocha la tête et décida de profiter de la situation un peu plus.

-Au fait, pour cette histoire de deuxième Alpha...

-Non, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler! Je préfèrerais en parler plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Evidemment, il se fit avoir par son sourire et abdiqua avant de retourner dans ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Erica, Isaac et Boyd explosèrent de rire. Leur Alpha n'avait pas réussi à totalement manipuler la jeune fille mais le pire c'est que cette dernière l'avait manipulé très facilement, avec un simple sourire.

-Mais au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de deuxième Alpha? Demanda Erica, intriguée.

-Un truc compliqué... Soupira Aisis en jetant un regard en direction de la salle de bain. Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ce que c'est.

-Ok, tu restes manger avec nous ce soir? Demanda Isaac.

-Euh... Je suis pas sûr que...

-S'il te plaît?

Isaac lui faisait ses yeux de chiot battu, Erica et Boyd la suppliaient du regard. Alors qu'Aisis ouvrait la bouche pour essayer de refuser, Derek arriva (habillé, faut pas déconner!) et la fixant, il lui dit:

-Restes. Ca fera plaisir à tout le monde.

-A toi aussi? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, amusée.

-Très.

Sur ces mots, il alla dans le vieux métro comme si il ne s'était rien passé, laissant ses Bêtas et sa compagne choqués. _Attends, il vient de dire que ça lui ferait très plaisir que je reste?! Oh mon dieu! Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée parce que si je reste, il va avoir plein d'occasions de me parler de cette histoire de compagnon._ Aisis soupira et se leva, sortant son portable.

Elle appela son père et lui demanda si elle pouvait manger avec Isaac. Son père accepta à condition qu'un adulte l'a ramène. Elle lui promit qu'elle ferait comme ça avant de raccrocher et de soupirer.

-Derek? Appela-t-elle.

-C'est d'accord! Cria-t-il depuis le vieux métro pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Derek commanda 5 pizzas, les 5 étaient aux 4 fromages. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa compagne pouvait manger autant! Elle avait presque mangé 2 pizzas entières et un paquet de chips entier!

Alors qu'Aisis cherchait la bouteille d'eau, Erica lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait de la sauce sur la joue, faisant rire Isaac et Boyd. Alors que la jeune fille allait s'essuyer, son compagnon l'arrêta:

-Laisse, tu trouveras jamais où. Je vais le faire.

-Non, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, tu sais. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle voulut chercher de l'aide parmis ses amis, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la même pièce. _Bande de lâcheurs! Je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est un coup fourré! Je vais les TUER!_

Derek approcha son visage du sien si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Elle se força à l'immobilité et regarda sur le côté, très gênée. Il passa alors son doigt sur sa joue, à son contact elle le fixa pour le voir se lécher le doigt en la regardant dans les yeux, extrêmement provocateur.

Elle rougit furieusement et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres avant que Derek ne se décide à faire quelque chose d'illégal (et pas bon pour sa santé mentale). Derek était amusé de la réaction de sa compagne mais ne dit rien sur ça.

Il demanda à Erica d'aller lui chercher Jackson et ordonna à Boyd de faire en sorte qu'Aisis ne vienne pas dans la pièce lorsque Jackson serait là.

OoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, Erica revenait avec Jackson. Isaac attrapa l'autre bras de Jackson. Derek assis, tenait le morceau de verre sur lequel il y avait du venim de Kanima.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé hier soir? Demanda l'Alpha assez froidement.

-Il m'est rien arrivé. Il s'est rien passé! Répondit harnieusement Jackson.

Derek releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, lui faisant légèrement peur.

-Tu mens.

Sur ces mots, il posa le morceau de verre à côté de lui et mis des gants noirs. Voyant cela Jackson commença à paniquer.

-Non, attends! Je peux te le prouver! J'ai mis une caméra dans ma chambre.

Cette remarque fit sourire Derek et Isaac ricana.

-Alors comme ça, tu t'es filmé? Demanda ce dernier assez amusé.

-Oui. C'était la pleine lune. Quand tu te tapais ta petite crise existentielle roulé en boule dans un coin à chialer sur ta nouvelle vie de monstre, je me préparais à recevoir ce que ton grand méchant Alpha m'avait promis! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu? Que dalle! Si vous voulez une preuve, je vous file la vidéo.

Derek sourit puis grimaça légèrement en secouant la tête.

-Non. Dit-il en reprenant le morceau de verre. J'ai une meilleure idée.

-C'est quoi ça? Demanda Jackson qui recommençait à paniquer.

Erica et Isaac le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux et à ouvrir la bouche tandis que l'Alpha se levait et se rapprochait d'eux.

-Tu sais, Jackson, t'as toujours été un serpent. Et tout le monde sait qu'un serpent ne s'empoisonne pas lui-même.

Sur ces mots, il fit tomber une goutte de venim de Kanima dans la bouche de Jackson. Pour l'empêcher de recracher, Isaac lui referma la bouche immédiatement. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva: Jackson se retrouva paralysé.

Derek s'agenouilla devant lui et lui dit:

-T'es quand même un serpent, Jackson. Même si t'es pas celui qu'on cherche.

Derek retourna dans le vieux métro et Isaac s'assit à côté de Jackson.

-Alors, ça gaze? Je vais devoir te demander de faire quelque chose pour nous, enfin pour moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Erica venait de repartir en traînant Jackson derrière elle. Lorsque Derek revint dans la pièce où se trouvait sa jeune compagne, cette dernière se trouvait appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés.

-Sérieusement? Tu croyais que je n'allais pas m'apercevoir de ça?

Derek l'ignora et s'assit tranquilement en prenant un livre. Sa jeune compagne soupira et reprit:

-Paralyser Jackson, je dis rien parce que ce gars est vraiment un connard et je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que c'est un serpent. Mais quand même, le mordre sans même prendre la peine de le surveiller lors de sa première pleine lune, ça non! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Isaac était en prison, il était plus important de le surveiller. Répliqua-t-il très calmement.

-Mouais... J'apprécie rarement Jackson, mais là il a dit quelque chose de plutôt marrant. Souria-t-elle.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Je ne te le dirais pas. Ricana-t-elle.

 _Grand méchant Alpha, j'adore! Je pourrais peut-être en faire un surnom: Big Bad Alpha? Non. Oh, je sais! Big Bad Wolf! Grand méchant loup! Ca lui va bien! Faudra que j'en parle à Stiles, tiens._

OoOo

Le lendemain matin, en cours, Stiles arriva en courant dans la salle de classe et s'assit derrière Scott. Il commença à dire à Scott ce que son père lui avait dit mais le jeune loup le coupa:

-Je crois que j'ai deviné! Dit-il en montrant Isaac qui était assis non loin d'eux.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aisis entra dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Isaac elle ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

 _Isaac?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Normalement il devrait être à la planque! La seule chose qui lui permettrait de revenir à l'école serait que Jackson l'innocente. Oh! Mais alors ce qu'Isaac voulait que Jackson fasse, c'est ça! Mince! J'ai plus d'excuse pour aller voir Derek sans qu'il se doute que c'est pour lui que j'y vais!_ Se désespéra la jeune fille.

L'heure d'après, alors qu'ils venaient de tous s'installer, Aisis entendit:

-Hey! Couille droite! Couille gauche!

Elle essaya de ne pas rire devant le surnom que donnait Jackson à Scott et Stiles. A la place, elle émit un petit couinement amusé qu'Isaac et Erica repérèrent.

Intrigués, il la fixèrent. Elle leur fit signe que ce n'était rien et ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, sachant qu'elle pouvait être redoutable lorsqu'elle s'énervait.

Jackson demanda ce qu'était un Kanima les surprenant. Alors qu'ils se retournaient, le coach se fit un plaisir de rappeler que l'examen semestriel avait lieu le lendemain.

Dès que le coach ne se préoccupa plus d'eux, Jackson leur fit comprendre qu'Erica et Isaac avaient l'intention de tester Lydia pendant le cours de chimie. Le coach remit ensuite Jackson à sa place pour le plus grand plaisir d'Aisis. _Bien fait! Dans tes dents espèce de serpent!_

OoOo

A peine installée, Aisis assista à une sorte de mini bataille entre Scott et Erica pour la place à côté de Lydia. Elle soupira mais ne fit aucune remarque, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait. En commençant son cours, Harris se moqua, comme d'habitude, de ce pauvre Stiles.

-Erica, commençons par vous. Vous allez faire équipe avec...

Harris s'interrompit à cause de toute les mains qui s'étaient levées d'un seul coup. Presque tous les garçons avaient levé la main. Tous voulaient faire équipe avec elle depuis sa transformation.

Aisis avait très envie de rire, elle avait un grand sourire et se contenait tant bien que mal. Elle savait que si elle explosait de rire comme ça, Harris lui en voudrait mais ne lui mettrait pas d'heure de colle car elle était sa petite préférée.

Harris désigna Scott pour faire équipe avec elle puis il désigna les autres binômes. Erica essaya de draguer Scott mais celui-ci lui dit qu'elle n'était pas son genre et un changement de binôme eut lieu.

Stiles se retrouva avec Isaac ce qui fit rire Aisis. Au prochain changement de binôme, Isaac se mit avec Lydia. Stiles voyant cela voulut se lever mais Harris lui mit un coup de règle sur la main, faisant ricaner la jeune fille.

A la fin de l'expérience, ils avaient obtenu un cristal et immédiatement Aisis comprit comment les jeunes Bêtas voulaient tester Lydia. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les en empêcher et vit donc Lydia manger le cristal et Derek observer cela par la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle vut qu'elle avait son attention, qu'il ne fixait plus Lydia mais elle, Aisis lui fit rapidement une série de signes avec les mains qu'il ne comprit pas. Cependant, il comprit le dernier qui voulait dire qu'elle allait l'étrangler et lui sourit, très fier de lui, comme le connard qu'il était!

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **Bonnes vacances et à vendredi prochain! :)**


	9. Meute contre meute 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 9ème chapitre! C'est un chapitre que j'aime bien! :)**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

OoOo

Juste après le cours de Harris, Aisis appela son "contact" pour lui demander de surveiller Lydia lorsqu'elle ne le pourrait pas. Il lui dit qu'il ferait son possible et la jeune fille alla à la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa et écouta discrètement la conversation de Jackson.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu rentrer chez toi? Demanda Matt en s'asseyant sur une chaise à la même table que Jackson.

-Tu veux dire par effraction?

-Ou quelqu'un qui aurait une clé. Et qui accessoirement saurait couper 2 heures de montage et passer le reste en boucle.

-Moi, je pourrais. Intervint Danny. Je crée mes propres logiciels et je sais que ta mère oublie de fermer la porte de la cuisine.

 _Tiens, une information très intéressante!_ Pensa Aisis.

-Moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire vu que c'est mon appareil. Renchérit Matt. En fait, on aurait pu faire le coup ensemble.

Danny sourit, amusé et Matt partit en cours. Lorsque Danny retourna la tête vers Jackson, ce dernier avait les sourcils relevés et semblait légèrement amusé.

-Quoi? Demanda Danny.

-C'est moi ou tu le dragues?

-Non. Arrêtes! De toute façon, c'est pas le problème!

-Ah, oui? Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Jackson après avoir ricaner.

-Parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il est complètement obsédé par Allison. Alors, c'est mort c'est tout. La restauration va peut-être prendre 2 ou 3 heures.

-T'as un moyen de savoir qui a fait le montage?

-Y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a accès à chez toi dans ton entourage?

Alors que Jackson réfléchissait, la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles et Lydia. En voyant cette dernière, Jackson se dit que ça pourrait être elle.

Ayant suivi le regard de Jackson envers Lydia, Aisis s'inquiéta immédiatement et pria pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Elle sortit ensuite, sachant que Scott allait vouloir parler à Derek.

OoOo

-Je veux parler à Derek. Dit Scott en arrivant sur le terrain de sport.

Seul Boyd se trouvait là, Aisis était cachée non loin, afin de pouvoir suivre les discussions.

 _J'aime pas ça! L'autre abruti ne peut pas avoir disparut comme ça. A mon avis, il est pas loin, il doit très certainement attendre le bon moment avant de s'en prendre à Lydia. Si seulement j'étais sûre de réussir à le faire renoncer..._ Elle soupira. _Le Kanima est un danger pour tout le monde dans cette ville et donc pour moi. Comme ça concerne ma sécurité, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'écoutera pas. Quand il s'agit de protéger le compagnon, le loup n'écoute plus personne._

-Faudra me parler à moi! Répondit Boyd.

-Je veux pas me battre.

-Tant mieux, parce que je fais 2 fois ta taille.

 _Euh, tu sais, y a pas que la taille qui compte, hein. Dans un combat, y a aussi la technique et l'expérience. Donc c'est pas parce que tu fais 2 fois sa taille que tu vas le battre._

-Ouais, c'est pas faux. Bon, d'accord. C'est vrai que tu es très grand. Admit-il en se retrouvant face à Boyd. Mais tu sais ce que je me dis? Que je suis 2 fois plus rapide!

Sur ces mots, Scott tacla Boyd et ce dernier se releva rapidement. A ce moment-là, Derek était entre les deux Bêtas. _Bien sûr, le crétin arrive comme une fleur! Enfin, si ça peut empêcher qu'ils se battent, moi ça me va._

-Le venim n'a eu aucun effet sur elle.

-Ouais, mais ça prouve rien. Lydia est différente.

-Exact. La nuit, elle se transforme en reptile psychopathe.

 _Un peu comme "la langue de vipère", en gros. Mais enfin, toi c'est pas en un reptile psychopathe que tu te transforme, mais en loup stupide!_

-Je te préviens, je te laisserais pas la tuer!

Derek haussa un sourcil, clairement amusé et se tourna vers Boyd qui sourit. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Scott et lui répondit:

-Qui te dis que c'est moi qui le ferait?

 _Oh mon dieu! Il va pas la tuer, mais Isaac et Erica sont toujours là-bas! Il va les faire tuer Lydia! Mais s'ils font ça, la couleur de leurs yeux va changée._ Paniqua soudainement la jeune fille.

Elle envoya rapidement un message à son "contact" pour le prévenir. Alors que Scott voulut lui aussi aller à l'intérieur, Boyd l'en empêcha en le faisant tomber par terre.

-Je te suis pas. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu protèges la veuve et l'orphelin? Que tu le veuilles ou non, Lydia a tué des gens. Et elle recommençera et se sera l'un d'entre nous la prochaine fois.

-Mais, et si tu te trompais?

-Elle a été mordue par un Alpha. C'est elle.

-Cette créature, tu l'as vu de près? Elle est pas faite comme nous!

-Si, justement. C'est un métamorphe, comme nous. Tu ne connais pas tout les aboutissants. Ces choses sont rares mais elles n'arrivent pas sans raison!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Parfois, la forme que tu prends reflète ce que tu es.

 _Dans ce cas, toi, tu devrais être une vipère par moment. Vraiment. Mais étant donné que tu es né en loup, tu peux pas changer de forme. Dommage! Je me demande à quoi il aurait ressemblé en vipère. Bon, faut que j'arrêtes! Il est bien en loup, c'est tout! Ne l'imagines pas autrement!_

Derek aida Scott à se relever:

-Même Stiles dit qu'elle est sans pitié.

 _Depuis quand t'écoutes Stiles? T'es plutôt du genre à lui dire de se la fermer, en général._

-Oui, mais si elle était immunisée? Y a peut-être quelque chose qui l'immunise contre la morsure. C'est pour ça qu'elle a pas été paralysée!

-C'est impossible. J'ai jamais été témoin de ça, j'en ai jamais entendu parler! C'est jamais arrivé, ça se peut pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais de Jackson?

-C'est pour ça que t'as testé le venin sur lui! Parce que t'as accepté de lui donner ce qu'il voulait!

-Scott! Grogna Derek.

 _Oh oh, je serais Scott je me calmerais vite! Derek est en train de s'énerver et ça c'est pas bon, mais alors pas bon du tout!_ Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

-Peter a dit que la morsure pouvait te transformer ou alors te tuer! Et toi, tu l'as mordu en espérant que ça le tuerais! Mais il s'est rien passé, c'est ça? Et tu as beau te creuser la tête, tu sais pas pourquoi.

-Non. Répondit l'Alpha qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas frapper Scott.

-Ben moi, j'ai une théorie. Lydia a peut-être transmis son immunité à Jackson! Tu sais que j'ai raison!

-Non, tu te trompes!

-Fais pas ça Derek! Tu peux pas la tuer!

-J'ai pas le choix! Je peux pas la laisser vivre! Ca t'aurais du t'en douter!

-En fait, j'éspèrais pouvoir te convaincre. Mais, je me faisais pas d'illusions.

A ce moment-là, Aisis reçu un message de son "contact" qui lui disait que Stiles et Allison avaient emmené Lydia ailleurs. Elle sourit, se disant que Derek s'était bien fait avoir!

OoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aisis suivait Stiles, Jackson, Allison et Lydia alors qu'ils étaient dans la jeep de Stiles.

-Tu sais où ils vont l'emmener? Demanda-t-elle à son "contact".

-Je pense à la maison de Scott.

-Pas bête. Répondit-elle en réfléchissant.

Soudain, elle eut une idée qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas plaire à son "contact". Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Oh non! Tu vas pas faire ce que je penses que tu vas faire? Demanda-t-il soudainement paniqué.

-Oh si! Répondit-elle en ricanant.

-Oh merde!

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Scott preniat normalement 8 minutes, mais Aisis avait mis son idée en pratique et ils étaient arrivés en 3 minutes. Elle avait emprunté des ruelles extrêmement étroites et avait conduit à une vitesse beaucoup trop élevée pour l'estomac de son pauvre "contact".

Ce dernier se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture dès qu'elle fut arrêtée. Il était assez pale et il gardait sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Me dis pas que tu vas vomir, quand même?

-Je crois que si, tu es un vrai danger public!

-T'exagères. Tu trouves que j'allais trop vite? Dis toi qu'avec la moto, je vais 2 fois plus vite. Arrêtes de râler et viens m'aider!

OoOo

Quelques temps après l'arrivée de Stiles, Allison, Jackson et Lydia ce fut au tour de Derek de se montrer.

-Youpi! Et voilà l'autre crétin qui ramène sa poire! Soupira Aisis. Il est vraiment déterminé à tuer Lydia...

-On fait quoi? Demanda son "contact" toujours aussi blanc qu'à leur arrivée.

-On observe. Scott a un plan, j'en suis sûre. Je sais qu'ils arriveront à repousser les Bêtas de Derek.

-Repousser les Bêtas, oui. Mais repousser Derek, non.

-Qui a dit que Derek se battrait? Souria-t-elle.

-Hein? Bien sûr qu'il va se battre! Il veut la tuer!

-Sur ça, on est d'accord. Mais il ne veut pas la tuer lui-même. Il l'a dit tout à l'heure.

-Et tu le crois?!

-C'est vrai que d'habitude, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais là, je sais pas... On aurait dit que... Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sais qu'il ne s'en mêlera pas en personne.

Des bruits de combat se firent entendre, angoissant la jeune compagne de l'Alpha. Au bout d'un certain temps, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les Bêtas de Derek volèrent jusqu'à lui, le surprenant.

Il était persuadé que ce serait Scott et les autres qui allaient être KO. Aisis, bien qu'inquiète pour les Bêtas, était ravie de ce retournement de situation (et surtout de la tête que faisait Derek).

Scott et ses amis apparurent sur le perron et Derek sourit:

-Je crois que j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu refuses d'être avec moi Scott. T'es pas un Oméga, tu es déjà un Alpha. Et tu as ta meute. Mais tu sais que tu pourras pas me battre. Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

 _Connard! Regardez moi comment il est fier de lui! 2 de ses Bêtas sont à ses pieds KO et lui il sourit! Exactement comme le coup de la patinoire! Ce connard en puissance!_

-Retiens moi, je vais lui en coller une! Dit-elle à son "contact" qui soupira, désespéré.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour mettre sa menace à exécution, il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il tira son bras et elle tomba en arrière, s'étalant par terre.

Dans le mouvement, elle avait mis un coup dans l'estomac de son pauvre "contact". Ce dernier ne s'étant toujours pas remis du trajet, courut plus loin pour vomir dans la forêt.

Soudain, des sirènes de police retentirent et un sifflement se fit entendre, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur le toit. A cet endroit se trouvait le Kanima.

-Emmènes les, on s'en va. Ordonna Derek à Boyd.

Lydia sortit alors de la maison:

-Quelqu'un pourrait avoir la gentillesse de me dire ce que c'est ce cirque?!

Scott réalisa alors que le Kanima est en réalité Jackson.

 _Oh non! C'est Jackson! On est dans la merde! Ben, il est où, l'autre?_ Se demanda-t-elle en s'aperçevant que son "contact" n'était plus à côté d'elle. Elle le vit revenir de la forêt, encore légèrement blanc et se souvint du coup qu'elle lui avait mit en tombant. _Oops..._

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **Je remercie particulièrement Sanga36 qui me laisse des reviews àchaque chapitre! :D**

 **On a dépassé les 1000 vues, alors, merci, merci, merci... J'ai réfléchi à comment vous remercier et donc, je vais faire un chapitre entre la saison 2 et la saison 3 uniquement centré sur Aisis et Derek! Encore merci parce que je ne pensais absolument pas aller si loin!**

 **ATTENTION! Spoiler sur la fanfic**

 **J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre où Derek et Aisis se mettent en couple.**

 **A vendredi prochain :)**


	10. L'art de la guerre 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 10ème chapitre!**

 **Alors, je vais être absente pendant 2 semaines donc j'ai essayé d'écrire plus de chapitres, mais je n'ai pas pu écrire comme je le voulais. Donc, il se peut qu'il y ait une coupure de 2 semaines. Vraiment désolée =(**

 **Bonne lecture quand même! :)**

OoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine nuit, Aisis et son "contact" se trouvaient sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Ils observaient Derek poursuivre l'immonde chose qu'était le Kanima.

Arrivé sous un pont, l'Alpha perdit le Kanima de vue. Ce dernier en profita pour se glisser derrière lui, mais Derek se retourna. Un combat s'engagea alors. Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris arriva et tira sur le Kanima qui s'écroula au sol.

Derek en avait profité pour se cacher. Alors que le chasseur le cherchait, le Kanima se releva et envoya Chris contre un mur. Gérard fit face à la créature reptilienne, un mètre seulement les séparait. Le chasseur n'éprouvait aucune peur.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre? Demanda le "contact" à Aisis. Il n'a pas peur, on dirait même qu'il est interressé par Jackson.

-Je sais. Répondit simplement la jeune fille en continuant de fixer sérieusement la scène qui se déroulait plus bas. Ce n'est pas bizarre.

Alors que le "contact" ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser d'autres questions, Scott arriva et repoussa Jackson. Il partit alors à sa poursuite non sans avoir fixé Gérard pendant quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ben, on les suit. Répondit la jeune fille comme si son "contact" était un imbécile fini (ce qui est un peu le cas).

Ils arrivèrent près du Jungle et écoutèrent la conversation de Stiles et Scott:

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui la vu chez toi? Demanda Stiles au jeune loup.

-Je crois pas non. Et le test de Derek a fonctionné sur lui.

 _C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Ces dernier temps, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler avec "la langue de vipère". S'il y a bien une personne qui sait des choses sur le Kanima c'est lui! Il faudra vraiment que je lui parle._

-Justement, comment le venin a pu faire effet sur lui?

-J'en sais rien.

-Peut-être que quand il est l'un, il est plus l'autre. Supposa Stiles.

 _Mais, bien sûr! Jackson s'est plaint à Derek que la morsure n'avait pas marchée, donc il ignore complètement qu'il est une créature surnaturelle. Donc le venin n'a aucun effet sur lui tant qu'il est transformé. Une sorte de double personnalité en gros._

-Quand est-ce que le Kanima est pas lui-même?

-Quand il est Jackson.

D'un coup, Stiles sembla légèrement paniqué en reagradant en l'air. Il attira l'attention du jeune loup qui vit Jackson entrer dans le club par une fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire là-dedans? Demanda Stiles, faisant echo aux pensées d'Aisis.

-Je sais qui il cherche.

-T'as flairé quelque chose?

-Un parfum.

Intriguée, Aisis regarda la file et vut Danny entrer dans le club. _Oh mon dieu! Il va essayer de tuer Danny!_ Paniqua la jeune fille.

Scott arracha la poignée d'une porte, Stiles et lui entrèrent dans le club suivis sans le savoir par Aisis et son "contact". Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle, personne ne remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés par le bon endroit. Tout le monde dansait et se saoulait la gueule.

-C'est drôle, ça manque un peu de filles là dedans. S'étonna Scott.

 _C'est normal, c'est un club de gay! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est pas au courant, quand même!_ Se désespéra Aisis. _Le gars habite ici depuis qu'il est tout petit, mais il sait pas que le Jungle est un club de gay... C'est Scott..._

-2 bières, s'il vous plaît! Demanda directement Stiles lorsque Scott et lui arrivèrent au bar.

 _J'y crois pas! Il va se saouler la gueule! Bien, Stiles! Le gars est censé poursuivre un Kanima qui tue des gens et il va se saouler la gueule!_

-Pièce d'identité.

Les deux ados sortirent leur carte et après avoir ricané, le barman leur proposa des cocas. Un autre homme vint leur apporter les boissons et dit à Scott:

-Celui là est déjà payé.

Il montra un jeune homme d'un signe de tête et ce dernier sourit à Scott, le faisant rire.

-Oh, ça va! S'exclama Stiles vexé. La ferme.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Rien, tout est dans le sourire.

-Une bière! Commanda la personne derrière Aisis.

Surprise, elle se retourna et vut son " contact" prendre le verre de bière tranquilement. Elle le fixa, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air agacé.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Oh, trois fois rien. Tu as pas l'impression de faire une connerie?

-Moi, non. Pourquoi?

-On est censé surveiller qu'il n'arrive rien à Scott, Stiles, Danny et Derek pour cette nuit. Et toi, tu te commandes une bière, tranquille...

-Ben, quoi? J'ai soif.

-Ok. Murmura Aisis en essayant de rester calme. Pose moi ça tout de suite.

-Mais...

-Pose moi ça! Dit-elle en séparant chaque syllable et avec un regard meurtrier.

Le "contact" posa donc son verre à côté de lui et essaya de repérer Danny ou le Kanima. Dès que la jeune fille retourna son attention sur la foule, il glissa discrètement vers son verre, enfin, il croyait que c'était discret.

A peine eut-il attrapé son verre qu'Aisis se tourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Il lui sourit innocemment et elle lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Aïe!

-Tu m'énerves. Dit-elle en donnant le verre de bière à la personne à côté d'elle.

A ce moment là, Stiles repéra Danny et Scott repéra Jackson qui était au plafond.

-Tu te charges de Danny. Dit Scott à Stiles.

-Tu vas faire quoi, toi?

Pour seule réponse, Scott sortit ses griffes:

-Ok, pas de souci. Répondit Stiles en partant vers Danny.

Alors que Scott, Aisis et son "contact" avaient les yeux rivés sur Jackson, de la fumée sortit d'un appareil au plafond, cachant la créature reptilienne.

Soudain, la jeune fille aperçut Jackson au sol et alors qu'elle allait faire signe à son "contact" pour qu'il intervienne, plusieurs personnes s'écroulèrent au sol, paralysées. Danny était parmis ces personnes.

Alors que Scott criait le nom du Kanima, Derek apparut à travers la fumée et griffa le Kanima. Et c'est à ce moment là, que les gens se rendirent compte qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes au sol, paralysées. A partir de ce moment, tout le monde paniqua.

Scott se dépêcha de sortir et fut rapidement rejoint par Stiles: ils avaient trouvé Jackson. Asis et son "contact" étaient restés à la porte, observant de loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les secours s'occupaient des personnes paralysées, Scott se précipita vers Danny:

-Ca va Danny?

-Mc Call? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais rien et je me demandais s'il t'était arrivé un truc bizarre aujourd'hui. A part te retrouver paralysé comme ça.

-Désolé, faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Intervint un pompier.

-Une dernière question. Tu vas bien?

-Est-ce que mon ex a subit le même sort?

-Ouais. Répondit Scott après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

-Alors je vais bien. Sourit Danny.

Aisis ricana et son "contact" prit la parole:

-Derek aurait pu éviter de se montrer transformé au milieu d'une foule, quand même.

-Ils étaient tellement saouls et occupés à danser qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. Et la fumé a aidée. Mais... Attends, Derek était à l'intérieur. Dit Aisis comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Tu l'as pas vu? S'étonna son "contact".

-Si, je l'ai vu. Il poursuivait le Kanima en même temps, mais... Il... Il est...

-Il est quoi?

Aisis déglutit difficilement et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire. Puis elle se lança:

-IL EST RENTRE DANS UN CLUB GAY!

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis... C'est vrai que...

-Oh mon dieu! S'exclama-t-elle avant d'exploser de rire.

Son "contact" la rejoignit très vite dans son rire en réalisant que Derek- Associal-Hale avait été dans un club gay. Lorsqu'ils réussirent à se calmer, la voiture du Shériff se gara devant la Jeep de Stiles.

Ce dernier sortit précipitamment devant l'insistance de Scott pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du Shériff. _Oh, le pauvre! Qu'est-ce qu'il va pouvoir dire à son père? Je le plains._

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda le père Stilinski.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là? C'est une boîte! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans une boîte, on danse!

-Tu fais tâche dans ce genre d'établissement.

 _Aïe! Ca, ça fait mal! Mais il a raison, Stiles n'est pas gay! C'est vrai que ça peut paraître louche. Franchement, je le plains d'avoir le Shériff comme père!_

-Papa, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement tout les deux... Commença Stiles.

-T'es pas gay! Le coupa son père.

-Pourquoi je le serais pas?

-T'as vu comment t'es fringué?

Aisis ricana et se dit qu'elle la ressortirait à Stiles le jour où il sera trop pénible. Ce dernier regarda ses vêtements, paumé. Son père en profita pour essayer de passer mais le lycéen l'en empêcha.

-Ca fait 2 fois qu'étrangement, je te vois traîner tes baskets sur une scène de crime. S'énerva le père Stilinski. Tu m'as déjà fait avaler tellement de couleurs que j'ai l'impression de ne plus connaître mon fils! Franchement, il se passe quoi exactement?

D'un coup, le "contact tapa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour qu'elle regarde en direction de la Jeep. Elle vut alors Jackson se redresser et Scott le frappa pour l'assomer (bien fait! Joli, Scott!). Ils rirent tout les deux et reportèrent leur attention sur les Stilinski.

-Je veux la vérité!

-Ok, je me rends.

Sur ces mots, Aisis commença à paniquer. Elle avait peur qu'il avoue tout sur le surnaturel ici, maintenant, devant tous ces gens!

-La vérité, c'est qu'on est venu accompagner Danny parce qu'il vient de se faire plaquer par son copain. Alors avec Scott, on a été traîner en boîte, histoire qu'il se change les idées. C'est la vérité.

-C'est sympa d'avoir fait ça. Répondit son père, toute trace de colère envolée. Vous êtes de bon copains.

Stiles put repartir tranquilement grâce à ce mensonge. Aisis décida donc de le suivre mais lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, son "contact" ne la suivit pas et resta planté au même endroit, les yeux rivés sur un 4x4 noir. A l'intérieur se trouvait Gérard et Chris Argent.

Elle attendit une dizaine de secondes puis elle arriva derrière lui et le tira par l'oreille jusqu'à sa voiture garée un peu plus loin.

-A cause de toi, ils sont partis bien avant nous donc si on veut les rattraper, on doit se dépêcher!

-Oh non! Tu comptes pas...

-Si!

-Oh merde!

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain :)**


	11. L'art de la guerre 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 11ème chapitre!**

 **J'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre d'un coup, sans faire de poses, je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Bref, ça me permet de mettre ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir =)**

 **Deuxième petite chose, on m'a demandé quelle est l'identité du "contact", donc je le dis pour tout le monde, c'est un big secret! Je le dirais peut-être vers la fin de la saison 3. C'est a peu près la même chose pour "la langue de vipère".**

 **Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire! ;)**

OoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aisis et son "contact" étaient dans la voiture de la jeune fille. Le "contact" avait placé un emmetteur sur la Jeep de Stiles et avait branché son portable sur le GPS de la voiture.

Ainsi il n'avait pas à devoir parler pour indiquer où se trouvaient Scott et Stiles. Ce qui l'arrangeait car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contenu de son estomac s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Le GPS indiqua que Stiles allait en direction de la forêt, donc Aisis donna un brusque coup de volant pour aller à gauche. Déjà qu'elle roulait à une certaine vitesse, ce brusque changement de direction rendit encore plus malade ce pauvre "contact" qui sortit de la boîte à gants un sac vide.

Lorsque le GPS indiqua que Stiles ne bougeait plus, Aisis fit demi-tour en conservant la même vitesse, bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle se gara devant chez elle, le "contact" se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture et courut vomir dans la forêt, derrière la maison.

La jeune fille rentra chez elle tranquillemnt, sans prêter attention à son "contact". Elle était habituée. Elle détacha sa chienne et la fit sortir.

-Pourquoi tu as fait demi-tour? Je croyais qu'on devait les suivre. Demanda son "contact" en revenant de la forêt, toujours un peu blanc.

-Parce que si j'avais continué, Scott m'aurait repéré et puis, on sait où ils sont.

-Et Jackson?

-Il l'ont emmené là-bas et je pense qu'ils vont l'enfermer dans un fourgon de police. C'est assez solide et Stiles peut en obtenir un assez facilement. En attendant, on va dormir et dans quelques heures, on ira là-bas.

-Et l'école?

-J'irais pas. C'est moins important que ça.

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient là-bas, indétectables. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Jackson se trouvait dans un fourgon. A peine sont-ils arrivé qu'ils entendirent ce dernier crier:

-Stiles, tu m'entends?! McCall! Je vais vous tuer tous les deux!

 _Ouh là, pas content le Kanima! Je me demande vraiment qui pourrais vouloir la mort de Danny. C'est quelqu'un de sympa, et personne ne le déteste._

Stiles attendit que Jackson se calme avant de monter dans le fourgon pour lui expliquer les choses. Seulement, à peine fut-il assis, que Jackson essaya de l'agresser:

-Laisse moi sortir tout de suite, tu entends?! Ordonna Jackson, très agressif.

-Tu vois ce pantalon que tu portes en ce moment? C'est moi qui te l'ais enfilé! Ce matin, à mon réveil, j'attendais autre chose de cette journée que de me retrouver nez à nez avec ton anatomie! Pour moi non plus, c'est pas une partie de plaisir! C'est pour ton bien qu'on fait ça mon vieux!

 _Erk!_ Grimaça Aisis. _J'aurais pas aimé être à la place de Stiles! Oh mon dieu, se retrouver nez à nez avec l'anatomie de Jackson! Ca doit être déguelasse!_

-C'est pour mon bien, peut-être?

-Ouais. Tu tues des gens mon petit pote! Des vrais gens. Alors, en attendant qu'on puisse t'en empêcher, tu vas rester là dedans, désolé!

Stiles fouilla alors dans son sac sous le regard assez haineux de Jackson.

-Alors, à toi de me dire. Jambon fromage ou dinde concombre? Proposa-t-il en sortant 2 sandwichs du sac.

 _Dinde concombre?! Erk! J'aime pas les concombres! Je plains la personne qui va manger ça..._

-Et à ton avis, mes parents me chercheront pas?

-Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils s'inquiètent d'abord. Répondit Stiles en lui montrant le message qu'il avait envoyé aux parents de Jackson.

OoOo

Quelque temps plus tard, l'écran du portable d'Aisis s'alluma, lui signalant qu'elle avait reçu un message de "la langue de vipère". Lorsqu'elle vit la taille du message, elle prit un peu peur. "La langue de vipère" n'envoyait que très peu de messages, et ils étaient toujours très courts.

Le message lui apprit que Gérard avait convoqué Allison, donc il se doutait de quelque chose. De plus, il avait fait installer des caméras dans tout le lycée.

 _J'aime pas ça... Installer des caméras dans tout le lycée prouve qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Et ça va pas être bon pour nous! Plus de possibilité de se cacher, plus moyen de camoufler l'existence d'une créature surnaturelle dans le lycée... Ca va pas être simple!_

Alors qu'elle réflechissait, un autre message arriva lui disant que madame Argent faisait cours à la classe d'Allison et Scott. _Pauvre Scott!_ Ricana-t-elle.

La jeune fille se reconcentra sur la conversation entre Stiles et Jackson:

-Des écailles? Comme un poisson? Demanda Jackson, semblant très amusé.

-Non, un peu plus comme un reptile. Et t'as une substance liquide dans les griffes qui paralyse tes proies. Et t'as aussi une queue.

-J'ai une queue? Demanda Jackson, blasé.

-Ouais.

-Elle sert à quelque chose?

-Non, pas que je sache.

-Y a moyen de t'étrangler avec, peut-être? S'énérva-t-il.

-Tu me crois toujours pas, hein? D'accord, le soir de la demi finale, qu'est-ce que t'as fait après?

-Je suis rentré chez moi.

-T'es vraiment sûr de ça?

-Certain, sombre idiot... Soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre?!

-Tu t'en ai pris à Derek et moi au bahut, et tu nous a poursuivit jusque dans la piscine. T'as aussi tué un garagiste, pile en face de moi au passage! Le kif intégral. Et un des chasseurs du clan Argent. Oh! Et puis, Hier soir, t'as essayé de tuer Danny! Débita Stiles avec un grand sourire.

 _Ok, donc c'est Jackson qui a essayé de tuer Derek dans la piscine... Une raison de plus pour le détester! Je hais ce gars!_

-Et pourquoi j'aurais voulu tuer mon meilleur pote?

-C'est ce que Scott essaye de comprendre figure toi...

-Il ferait peut-être mieux de trouver un moyen pour payer un avocat parce que je vais faire le maximum pour vous décrocher un stage longue durée en tole! S'énerva Jackson.

-Ok. Dis moi, maintenant. Il s'est passé quoi lors de la première pleine lune?

-Que dalle... Il s'est rien passé.

OoOo

Vers 16h30, Allison arriva et surprit Stiles en train d'écrire un message. Comme elle était arrivée derrière lui, il avait sursauté.

-Oh, tu m'as fait peur!

-Ils sont au courant!

-Quoi?

-Ils savent que Jackson a disparut!

-Non, j'envoie des sms à ses parents depuis hier soir. Ils se doutent de rien.

-Mon grand-père a affirmé que ses parents ont été à la police. Ils sont au courant!

Stiles lui rendit le portable de Jackson et se précipita dans le fourgon pour attraper la radio de police:

-Que toutes les unités disponibles se dirigent vers la réserve naturelle. Attendez le Shériff Stilinski.

 _Oh merde! On ferait mieux de déguerpir d'ici et très vite!_ S'alarma Aisis.

Alors que Stiles et Allison partaient avec le fourgon, la jeune égyptienne se mit à paniquer. _On est venu à pied et on ne pourra jamais les rattraper! A moins que..._ Elle se tourna alors vers son "contact" qui devina ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Il lui dit qu'il était d'accord. En fait, Il était ravi de ne pas avoir à monter en voiture avec elle!

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Scott arriva à l'endroit où ils avaient déplacé le fourgon. Il leur expliqua ce que Danny lui avait dit à l'hôpital. Il leur dit aussi que la tablette de Danny avait été volée.

-Si Jackson se souvient pas être le Kanima alors il se souviendra pas non plus d'avoir volé la tablette de Danny.

-Pourquoi la voler d'ailleurs? Si il sait pas ce qu'il y a dessus? Demanda Stiles.

-C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a volé.

-Donc, quelqu'un d'autre saurait pour Jackson?

-Quelqu'un qui pourrait le protéger, éventuellement!

-Dans le bestiaire, ils disaient que le Kanima cherche un ami, il me semble.

-Ok, je résume la situation. Quelqu'un aurait surpris Jackson alors qu'il filmait sa transformation et aurait effacé l'enregistrement pour cacher la vérité?! Qui aurait pu faire ça?

-Quelqu'un voulant le protéger de lui-même.

 _Ou quelqu'un le manipulant._

-Il y a autre chose! La seule info trouvée sur le net à propos du Kanima, c'est qu'il s'en prendra aux assassins. Et si c'était vrai?

-Ben, non. Impossible! Il a essayé de nous supprimer tout les 3! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai tué personne ces derniers temps!

 _Ravie de le savoir! Non, mais Stiles... Comme si tu pouvais tuer quelqu'un, sérieusement!_

-Ben, quand j'y repense, je suis pas sûr qu'il ait essayé de nous tuer. Tu te souviens chez Isaac, la première fois? Il est juste passé à côté de nous.

-C'est vrai.

-Et il t'a rien fait non plus chez le garagiste.

-Oui, mais à la piscine avec Derek et moi, ça a été moins une. Il attendait qu'on sorte pour nous trucider.

-Et si il avait cherché à vous enfermer?

-Pouquoi j'ai l'impression d'être largué tout à coup?

-Parce qu'il se trame un truc en parallèle dont on a pas la moindre idée! On sait pas ce qui se passe avec Jackson ni pourquoi quelqu'un le protège! Expliqua Scott.

-Connaît ton ennemi. Dit Allison. C'est juste un truc qu'a dit mon grand-père.

-Pour moi, c'est clair on tue Jackson et le problème est réglé. Insista Stiles.

-Il a risqué sa vie pour nous, contre Peter! Tu l'as oublié?

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient juste d'apprendre? Qu'il a été mordu par Derek! C'est marrant qu'en risquant sa vie pour nous il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.

-Ca veut pas dire qu'il vaut pas la peine d'être sauvé. Insista Scott.

-Ca dégénère dès qu'il se pointe quelque part.

-Il est pas conscient de ce qu'il fait!

-Et alors?

-Je l'était pas au début! Tu te rappeles quand j'ai failli vous tuer tout les 2? Demanda Scott à Allison.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

 _Là, faut avouer que Scott a raison. Il est pas conscient de tuer des gens, parce qu'il ne contrôle pas sa transformation, et puis je pense qu'il est manipulé par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans ce cas, ce serait la personne qui a effacer l'enregistrement!_ Réalisa Aisis.

-Moi, j'ai pu compter sur quelqu'un pour m'en empêcher. Lui, il a personne!

-Il l'a bien cherché.

-Si on a une chance de pouvoir le sauver il faut la saisir.

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, Aisis et son "contact" étaient toujours là-bas. Elle avait envoyé un message à son père en lui disant qu'elle allait dormir chez son "contact".

Dès que Scott entra dans la voiture, ils se regardèrent et décidèrent de communiquer avec des signes plutôt qu'avec des mots. Comme ça, Scott ne pourrait pas les entendre.

-La "langue de vipère" a une idée de pourquoi Jackson tue des gens? Signa Aisis.

Son "contact" sortit son portable et lui montra le dernier message que la langue de vipère lui avait envoyé, il y a quelques heures. Le message expliquait que le Kanima cherchait non pas un ami mais un maître. Il disait aussi que le Kanima ne tuait que par vengeance.

-Qui pourrait vouloir se venger de Danny? Signa le "contact".

-Je ne crois pas que c'est ça. Je pense que le maître du Kanima a peur qu'il ait vu la vidéo de Jackson.

-Il a déjà tué pas mal de personnes, on peut pas le laisser continuer comme ça!

-Je sais mais tant qu'on ne sait pas qui est le maître et tant qu'on ne sait pas quelle autre personne il veut tuer, on ne peut rien faire!

-Et tu peux pas...

-Non, tu sais bien que non! Si je pouvais, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Signa Aisis en lui mettant une claque derrière la tête.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me taper dessus, au moins pour une journée, s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Attends, je vais y réfléchir... Signa-t-elle avant de faire mine de réfléchir. Non, je peux pas!

D'un coup, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit qui venait de la voiture. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait causé ce bruit, ils virent Scott et Allison en pleine action. Ils se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés puis regardèrent de nouveau la voiture avant de se retourner, tout rouges.

 _Ah non, non ça va pas être possible, là! Non, non, non! Je veux pas voir ça! Oh mon dieu! Je vais jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de cette image! Quel horreur! Si je pouvais nettoyer mes yeux et mon cerveau avec de la javel, je le ferais!_

Un gémissement se fit entendre, les rendant encore plus rouges.

 _AHHHHHH NOOOOON! Trop c'est TROP!_ Pensa-t-elle en tirant son "contact" par sa veste en direction de la sortie de la forêt.

Ils partirent donc en courant et ne virent donc pas Jackson s'enfuir, ni Stiles considérer l'idée de tout dire à son père.

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, le portable du"contact" bipa le réveillant. Le GPS indiquait que la Jeep de Stiles se déplacait, ce qui le fit paniquer. Il se leva en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans la chambre où se trouvait Aisis.

Une chance pour lui, elle ne dormait pas, hantée par la vision de Scott et Allison. Quand elle vut que la Jeep de Stiles se déplacait, elle décida de suivre Stiles. Alors qu'elle se levait pour dire à son "contact" de la suivre, elle se rendit compte que ce dernier ne portait que son boxer (eh oui, il dort presque à poil).

-Tu pourrais... Tu pourrais éviter de venir dans ma chambre dans cette tenue, la prochaine fois, hien? Lui dit-elle en rougissant.

-Oops. Désolé. Répondit-il en retournant s'habiller.

OoOo

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que la Jeep était garée devant la station de police, ils décidèrent d'y entrer discrètement pour écouter.

-Scott, Stiles... Commença le Shériff sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon. Vous pouviez pas mieux tomber. Vous avez déjà rencontré le père de Jackson? Maître Whittemore.

-Ca veut dire qu'il est avocat. Précisa Jackson comme si Stiles et Scott étaient 2 abrutis finis (ce qui est un peu le cas).

 _Alors là, on est dans la merde!_

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **Je pense pouvoir mettre un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, donc peut-être à vendredi prochain! =)**


	12. Sous contrôle 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 12ème chapitre!**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, et il contient une surprise pour vous! =)**

 **Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, Aisis et son "contact" étaient cachés dans un couloir sombre où personne ne passait. Ils étaient suffisament proches de Scott et Stiles pour écouter leur conversation téléphonique avec Allison.

-Si Jackson ignore ce qu'il a fait alors il ne doit pas savoir que quelqu'un le manipule. Commença Allison.

-Ou il s'en souvient pas. Ajouta Scott.

-Peut-être qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à Lydia quand elle s'est enfuie de l'hôpital. Supposa Stiles.

-Une fugue dissociative?

-Faudrait qu'il ait tout oublié. Le meurte...

-Le sang qu'il a nettoyé. Compléta Allison.

-La vidéo aurait pu l'aider, mais quelqu'un s'est chargé de l'effacer. Dit Stiles.

-Celui qui le manipule. Compléta Scott.

-T'es sûr que Jackson se doute de rien? Demanda Allison.

-Il croit qu'il est en train de se transformer en loup-garou mais que Lydia ralentit sa transformation. Expliqua Stiles.

-On pourrait essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Proposa Allison.

-Si ça peut nous aider à savoir qui le contrôle, alors ouais. Acquiesça Scott.

-Vous croyez qu'il va nous parler après ce qu'on lui a fait? Questionna Allison.

-Ben, il va nous parler, bien sûr. Non?

 _Stiles, c'est pas le moment de faire le con! Des fois, je me demandes si justement, il a un cerveau._ Se désespéra Aisis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Shérif vint les chercher pour les emmener dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Une fois qu'ils furent installés, il lit un papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Vous avez interdiction de vous tenir à moins de 15 mètres de Jackson Whittemore. Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous approcher de lui, vous avez interdiction formelle de l'agresser ou de le harceler physiquement ou moralement.

 _En gros, la totale! Super, mes amis sont des abrutis finis dans les 2 sens du terme..._ Se désespéra Aisis.

Il y eu un grand silence pendant que le Shérif et Mélissa fixaient leurs enfants, furieux. Scott fixait la table devant lui, la tête baissée. Au bout de quelques secondes, Stiles prit la parole:

-Euh... Et comment on fait au lycée?

-Vous pouvez assister aux cours en respectant la distance des 15 mètres. Répondit son père.

-D'accord. Et si jamais on a une envie urgente d'aller au toilettes en même temps et qu'il reste plus que 2 doubles WC de libre et que ces 2 doubles WC se trouvent côte à côte?

 _Ok... Question stupide, bonjour! Sutout que la situation risque pas de se produire... Oh mon dieu... Stiles, c'est... Stiles! J'ai du faire une connerie dans une vie antérieure pour avoir des amis comme ça._ Se lamenta la jeune fille.

-Je me retiendrais. Dit Stiles devant le regard que son père lui lançait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles suivait son père dans une autre pièce.

-Dois-je te rappeler la chance que nous avons qu'il n'aille pas plus loin en portant plainte contre vous? Demanda ce dernier agressivement.

-Papa, c'était une blague! Répondit son fils.

-C'était une blague?!

-Oui, il fallait le prendre au premier degrès! L'humour est quelque chose de très subjectif, tu sais! Et il peut y avoir de multiples niveaux d'interprétations à cette histoire!

-Hin, hin...

-Quoi, hin, hin ? Demanda Stiles.

-D'accord. Alors, maintenant, s'il te plaît, dis-moi comment je dois interpréter le vol délibéré d'un fourgon de police, hien?! Contra le Shérif, furieux.

-Mais, on a fait le plein!

Au même moment, Scott et sa mère sortaient de la salle d'interrogatoire. Alors que Scott allait s'arrêter pour venir en aide à Stiles, sa mère intervint en lui ordonnant d'avancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et Scott fit face à sa mère.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, Scott. Même si je t'avoues que là, vous avez fait très fort pour être astreint à une mesure d'éloignement tout les 2. Mais ce qui m'inquiète aussi, c'est tout le reste! Ces derniers temps, tu te comportes bizarrement, tu rentres souvent tard et j'ai du supplier Mr Harris de te laisser repasser le contrôle où tu n'es pas allé! Enonca-t-elle en comptant sur ces doigts.

-Il y avait un examen de chimie?

-Ca t'étonne, Scott? Vraiment? Je dois te punir, alors je te punis! Interdiction de sortie jusquà nouvel ordre!

-Et pour mon boulot?

-Très bien! Juste pour ton travail et je ne veux plus de TV!

-Ma TV est cassée. Fit-il remarquer.

-Alors pas d'ordinateur!

-J'en ai besoin pour l'école.

-Dans ce cas... Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de voir Stiles derrière elle. Pas de Stiles!

Les 2 voulurent protester mais elle les en empêcha et demanda à Scott les clés de la voiture. Il les lui donna avec un peu de réticence. Scott lui attrapa doucement les mains lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever la clé de la voiture du trousseau.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle. C'est à cause d'Allison?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Oui.

Derrière elle Stiles faisait non de la tête pour éviter que Scott ne lui dise tout.

-Ou alors c'est ton père? C'est ça, non? D'accord tu sais quoi? On en parlera à la maison. Je vais chercher la voiture.

Sur ces mots, elle partit et Scott se rapprocha de Stiles.

-Je suis le pire des fils. Dit-il.

-Je crois que je mérite pas vraiment le premier prix non plus. Soupira Stiles en regardant le père de Jackson s'énerver sur le Shérif.

OoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il faisait enfin jour, Aisis rentra dans le repère de la meute Hale avec un plat dans les mains.

-Coucou tout le monde! S'exclama-t-elle, souriante.

-Salut! Répondirent en coeur Erica et Isaac.

Boyd se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Derek la fixa d'un regard de prédateur. _Oh, c'est quoi ce regard? On dirait qu'il est prêt à me bouffer toute crue! Ca fait un peu pervers, dit comme ça._

Alors qu'elle pensait ça, l'Alpha se mit à se lécher les lèvres en gardant ses yeux rivés sur elle. _Okay... Au secours! Il va me bouffer! On va se calmer, le loup! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et j'ai pas envie de passer à la casserole, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!_

-C'est quoi? Demanda Isaac en pointant le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains, la sortant de ses pensées.

-Je me suis dit que vous en aviez peut-être marre de manger toujours la même chose. Donc, je vous ai fait un gâteau au chocolat! Répondit-elle en souriant.

-T'es la meilleure! S'exclamèrent Erica et Isaac.

Les 3 bêtas allèrent à la cuisine pour sortir les ustensils nécessaires tout en ventant les capacités culinaires de la compagne de leur Alpha. Ce dernier continuait à la fixer de la même façon, la faisant rougir.

Lorsque les bêtas revinrent, Aisis donna une part à chacun mais quand Derek voulut prendre la sienne, elle prit l'assiette et l'éloigna de lui. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

-Je ne te la donnerais qu'à une condition. Il faut qu'on ait une discution en privé sans personne pour nous entendre. Pas tout de suite, hein? Je veux quand même passer du temps avec mes amis. Exigea-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

Derek hocha la tête et elle lui donna sa part qu'il alla manger un peu à l'écart. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur puis lorsque le gâteau fut fini, Derek murmura à ses bêtas d'aller dans une autre pièce. Aisis ne comprit pas pourquoi ils se levaient tous d'un coup, mais quand Derek s'assit devant elle, elle comprit qu'il était l'heure de la discussion.

-Tu cuisines très bien et il sentait très bon. Commença Derek.

-Vraiment?

-Je l'ai senti dès que tu es arrivée.

 _Je crois que c'était le gâteau qu'il regardait comme ça, et pas moi... Je sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou si je dois être déçue..._

-De quoi tu voulais me parler? Demanda Derek.

-Je sais ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais avoir trouver le deuxième Alpha. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux louveteaux. Je sais où tu étais hier soir. Donc si tu parles de cette histoire, je peux parler d'hier soir. Ricana-t-elle.

-Comment sais tu ça? Demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

-J'ai mes sources. Souria-t-elle. Elles me donnent les infos que je veux, même si ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai su pour le deuxième Alpha. En fait, j'ai été témoin de ça. C'est quelque chose d'assez mignon, il faut l'avouer.

-Si tu sais tout sur le deuxième Alpha, dans ce cas, dis moi qui est mon deuxième Alpha.

-C'est... C'est moi. Soupira-t-elle en rougissant à vue d'oeil. Je veux bien faire partie de ta meute comme ça, mais je suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un donc...

-Jamais? Demanda-t-il, agréablement surpris.

-Jamais. Bref, si tu leur en parles, je peux te garantir que tu seras un loup mort, enterré, rongé par les vers et... Commença-t-elle à le menacer.

Il la coupa au milieu de ses menaces en l'attrapant par la taille et en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de l'embrasser, elle sourit et répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et en se collant davantage à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

-Oh, tais-toi... Marmonna-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'Alpha pour cacher ses rougissements.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre leur donna l'alerte et ils écoutèrent sans se séparer. Les bêtas allèrent dans le vieux métro discrètement, enfin ils pensaient être discrets. Erica trébucha sur quelque chose et manqua de s'étaller par terre.

-Oh, putain! Râla-t-elle.

Boyd glissa et se cogna contre un mur et donc, il grogna fortement.

-Euh, les gars, je crois qu'on est repérés. Leur signala Isaac qui se trouvait à une fenêtre.

Aisis et Derek se séparèrent alors. Lui était agacé, ils avaient gâché son moment. Aisis, elle était amusée du comportement de ses amis.

-On est d'accord, tu ne leur en parles pas et je ne parles pas de ce que je sais, ok? Demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

-C'est d'accord... Soupira-t-il.

Aisis partit rejoindre les autres bêtas pendant qu'il repensait au baiser puis au chantage qu'elle lui avait fait. Isaac lui avait dit qu'elle était manipulatrice, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le serait avec lui. Il soupira et se leva pour rejoindre sa meute, plus heureux que jamais.

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le vieux métro:

-Pourquoi on a besoin d'eux? Demanda Isaac.

-Parce qu'il est plus difficile à tuer que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais toujours pas qui c'est. Répondit l'Alpha.

-Et eux, ils le savent? Demanda à nouveau Isaac alors qu'ils sortaient du vieux métro.

-Peut-être. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que l'un de vous gagne leur confiance.

-Scott ou Stiles? Demanda Erica.

-Peu importe. Répondit Derek qui avait l'air d'en avoir déjà marre.

-T'es au courant que la pleine lune approche, Derek? Redemanda Isaac.

-Oui, je sais.

 _Oh mon dieu! Ca a l'air de vraiment le saouler. Il a aucune patience, ma parole! Pour éléver des gosses, ça risque d'être la catastrophe. Attends, je viens bien de parler de Derek élevant des gosses? Okay... Faut que je m'enlèves cette idée de la tête!_

Derek ouvrit le coffre devant lui et en sortit des chaînes. Erica en prit dans sa main et dit:

-Ca a l'air super. On va bien s'amuser.

-T'avais dit que tu nous apprendrais à nous transformer quand on veut. Fit remarquer Isaac.

-On a pas eu le temps. Répondit l'Alpha en continuant à fouiller dans le coffre.

-Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas. Si tu nous enchaînes pendant la pleine lune, tu vas te retrouver seul face aux Argent. S'inquiéta Isaac.

-Je suis d'accord. Intervint Aisis.

-Ils nous ont pas trouver. Répondit l'Alpha en allant un peu plus loin.

-Pas encore. Alors si on oubliait un peu le Kanima?

-Impossible, Isaac! S'énerva Derek. Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, la façon dont Gérard a regardé le Kanima. Il n'avait pas peur, pas du tout. Maintenant, j'ignore ce qu'il sait ou ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'on doit le trouver en premier.

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, Aisis se trouvait à la bibliothèque du lycée. Allison arriva et alla dans la rangée juste à côté de celle d'Aisis. Ainsi, cette dernière pouvait suivre la conversation entre la jeune chasseuse et Scott qui était avec Stiles.

La jeune chasseuse leur passa sa tablette au travers de l'étagère.

-C'est tout ce que Lydia a pu traduire et croyez moi, elle était super troublée. Leur expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu lui as dit quoi? Demanda Scott.

-Qu'on avait comme idée de s'inscrire à un genre de jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques.

-Je joue à un jeu en ligne où il faut combattre des créatures mythologiques. Fit remarquer Stiles quand Scott ricana.

Il le regardèrent tous plus ou moins surpris. Asis avait une tête blasée. _Stiles et ses remarques à la con... Ca changera pas, je crois._

-Et là dedans, on sait comment on peut trouver qui le contrôle? Demanda Scott.

-Pas vraiment. Mais Stiles avait raison pour les tueurs. Ils disent que le Kanima serait une arme de vengeance. Ils parlent d'une légende sur un prêtre sud américain qui se sert du Kanima pour exécuter tout les meurtriers de son village.

-Vous voyez, après tout, c'est peut-être pas si mal? Intervint Stiles.

-Jusqu'à ce que le lien entre eux soit tellement fort qu'il peut lui faire tuer qui il veut. Résuma Allison.

-Alors là, c'est pas cool! On est très mal barré! Paniqua Stiles.

 _Ouais, très mal! Si il peut tuer qui il veut, dans ce cas il va pouvoir les tuer et peut-être tuer Derek. Cette idée ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout!_

-Il y a autre chose: théoriquement, le Kanima devrait être un loup-garou, mais il peut pas... Elle s'arrêta quand quelqu'un vint poser un livre non loin d'elle.

-Le devenir tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé dans son passé la raison qui l'empêche de se transformer. Compléta Scott en lisant sur la tablette.

-Si ça veut dire que Jackson a besoin de passer quelques milliers d'heures avec un psy, pour moi, c'est pas un scoop. Intervint Stiles.

-Et si ça avait un rapport avec ses parents? Supposa Allison. Ses parents biologiques.

-Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il leur ait arrivé? Demanda Scott en se tournant vers Stiles.

-Peut-être Lydia. Proposa ce dernier.

-Et si c'est pas le cas?

-Y a pas de mesure d'éloignement contre moi alors je peux très bien aller lui parler.

-Et moi, je fais quoi? Demanda bêtement Scott.

-Il faut que tu repasses ton exam, tu te rappelles?

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai! Je le plains! Harris peut être horriblement sadique quand il veut! Il aime déjà pas Scott alors là..._ Ricana Aisis.

-Tu me le promets? Deamanda la jeune chasseuse en prenant la main du jeune loup.

-S'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu t'enfuis tout de suite!

-Je peux me défendre toute seule.

Scott insista en lui disant qu'il pourrait lui faire quelque chose de bizarre. Quand elle lui demanda quoi, Stiles passa la tête dans l'étagère et lui dit:

-Quelque chose de maléfique!

La chasseuse poussa sa tête en dehors de l'étagère. _Stiles et ses imbécilités... Sans commentaires..._

OoOo

Lors de la pause de midi, alors que Scott rattrapait son contrôle, Allison suivit Jackson jusqu'aux vestiares des garçons. Elle tomba sur Matt qui en sortait.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs! Commença Matt.

-Désolée, je voulais juste... Euh... Rien.

-Très joli, tes chaussures. Lui dit-il en désignant les chaussures qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Oh, euh, oui. J'avais pas mal au pieds, alors...

-C'est pour ça que j'évites les talons.

 _Hein? Attends, un gars qui évite les talons. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Je vous jure, un gars ne porte pas des chaussures comme ça et il dit qu'il évite les talons. Okay..._ Se dit Aisis cachée un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Allison le fixa surprise de la réplique du jeune homme.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-elle en mettant sa chaussure.

-Rien. Au fait, t'es au courant de la soirée? Apparemment, ça va être super!

-Tu veux parler d'une rave?

-T'es sûr qu'on peut parler d'une rave si on se drogues pas? Moi, j'appelle ça une fête. Mais j'ai un pote qui peut m'avoir des billets si ça te dis. Tu veux une place?

-Oui, génial. Répondit la jeune fille sans réel entrain.

-D'accord. C'est vendredi, alors j'attends ça avec impatience. Dit-il avant de partir.

Dès qu'il fut parti, la jeune chasseuse entra dans les vestiaires.

-Jackson? Appela-t-elle.

-Je suis là. Répondit-il hargneusement.

Elle le trouva sous la douche, donc tout nu (quelle horreur!). Elle se retourna donc vivement, très gênée.

-Il y a un problème?

-T'aurais pu me prévenir.

-T'es rentré dans le vestiaire des mecs. Lui dit-il après avoir coupé l'eau.

-Je croyais t'avoir entendu... Laisse tomber.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?

-C'est pas urgent, ça peut attendre!

A peine eut-elle fini de dire ça qu'il vint en face d'elle, lui bloquant le passage.

-Vas-y parles.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps là, Stiles poursuivait Lydia pour avoir des infos sur les parents biologiques de Jackson. Seulement Stiles étant Stiles, il ne le faisait pas vraiment discrètement. Il se fit donc plaquer contre un mur par Erica qui lui demanda pourquoi il questionnait Lydia. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait des caméras et elle enleva donc sa main griffue de lui.

-Si tu veux savoir où sont les parents biologiques de Jackson, ils sont pas très loin d'ici. Lui dit-elle quand il commença à partir. Ils sont tout les 2 au cimetière.

Le "contact" ayant tout vu, il envoya un message à Aisis pour la prévenir.

OoOo

Lorsqu'Allison voulut partir, Jackson l'en empêcha. Il lui faisait peur, donc son rythme cardiaque augmenta. Cela attira l'attention de Scott qui en oublia son contrôle et partit pour la sauver.

OoOo

Un peu lus loin, Stiles rattrapa Erica.

-Tu sais comment ils sont morts?

-Ca se pourrait. Si tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ça t'intéresse.

Soudain elle s'arrêta, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-De qui tu parles?

-Le test était négatif mais c'est bien lui. C'est Jackson.

OoOo

-Je croyais que tu voulais me parler. Fit remarquer Jackson.

-J'ai changé d'avis.

-T'as l'air un peu stressée. C'est à cause de Scott? J'y crois pas. Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait durer? Tu sais bien qu'il finira par rejoindre la meute de Derek.

-Arrête, ça suffit!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Dit-il avnt de la plaquer contre un mur. Ils ont tué ta tante, ils ont failli tuer Lydia, d'après toi qui sera la prochaine? Pas toi, tu te dis, parce que Scott est différent et que vous vous aimez. Si c'est ce que tu crois, t'es déjà morte!

Il fit sortir ses griffes et les mit contre le visage d'Allison:

-J'espère que ton père t'a appris à te défendre.

-Oui, il m'a apprit.

Sur ces mots, elle repoussa Jackson et voulu l'attraper par lagorge mais il l'a fit tomber et se retrouva au dessus d'elle. A ce moment-là, il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait et paniqua en demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Il s'écarta d'elle au moment où Scott arriva, Aisis derrière lui. _Ouh là... Jackson tout nu avec Allison, ça prête à confusion. Et c'est déguelasse! Je crois que Scott va tuer Jackson. Au secours!_

Un combat s'engagea alors. Un lavabo fut cassé, un mur récolta des fissures... Alors que Stiles et Erica arrivaient, Scott fut éjecté dans le couloir et Jackson se jeta sur lui. Ils intervinrent pour les séparer avant que Mr Harris n'arrivent et mettent une heure de colle à tout le monde.

 _Oh, la pouasse!_

OoOo

 **Voilà! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur un couple donc j'espère que c'était pas trop maladroit...**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! =)**


	13. Sous contrôle 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 13ème chapitre!**

 **Je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude puisque je pars dans quelques heures en week-end.**

 **Ensuite, à cause du petit problème qu'il y a eu sur le site, je n'ai pas pu voir combien vous étiez à avoir lu le dernier chapitre et j'en suis extrêment frustré mais je pense qu'il vous quand même plût.**

 **J'arrête de parler! Bonne lecture!**

OoOo

A 15h, Scott, Stiles, Erica, Jackson, Matt, Allison et Aisis s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque pour leur heure de retenue. Aisis s'était installée avec Erica, Scott et Stiles.

A ce moment là, Jackson fit remarquer à Mr Harris qu'il avait une mesure d'exclusion contre Scott et Stiles. Harris fit donc déplacer Scott et Stiles une table plus loin.

-Je vais tuer ce mec! Murmura Scott à Stiles.

-Tu vas pas le tuer. Tu vas découvrir qui le contrôles, ensuite tu l'aideras et ensuite tu vas le sauver. Répondit calmement Stiles.

-Non! Tu avais raison, on va le tuer! Insista le jeune loup.

 _Ben dis donc! Scott est vachement énervé! Pour qu'il veuille tuer Jackson, il en faut! Remarque, vu la situation lorsqu'il est rentré dans les vestiaires, ça prête à confusion! Je me demande comment aurait réagi Derek... Il aurait même pas chercher à comprendre, il aurait tuer Jackson!_

Stiles soupira, exédé et ils reportèrent leur attention sur Jackson qui était à la même table que Matt et Allison.

-Scott et si c'était Matt? Proposa Stiles. Il est lié à cette histoire de vidéo.

-Danny a dit que c'était Matt qui avait découvert qu'il manquait 2 heures sur la vidéo. Contra Scott.

-Justement! Comme ça, il essaye d'éloigner les soupçons. Insista Stiles.

Scott, Stiles et Aisis reportèrent alors leur attention sur le jeune homme. Elle avait écouté leur conversation et trouvait que Stiles avait de bonnes idées.

-Il oblige Jackson à tuer le père d'Isaac, le chasseur des Argent et le mécanicien qui répare ta voiture? Pourquoi?

-Parce que... Ce mec est maléfique.

 _Sérieusement? Stiles... Au secours... Il aime pas Matt et donc il l'accuse et quand on lui demande pourquoi, il répond que Matt est maléfique! Pourquoi je suis amie avec lui, déjà?_ Se désespéra Aisis.

-C'est parce que tu l'aimes pas. Contra Scott en faisant echo aux pensées de la jeune fille.

-Ce type, il m'énerve, je sais pas pourquoi! Regarde le, t'as vu sa tronche?

-Pas d'autres hypothèses? Demanda Scott après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil en direction de Matt.

A ce moment là, Jackson commença à avoir mal à la tête, ce qui inquiéta tout le monde. Il se leva en disant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Harris se leva alors:

-Personne ne bouge. Ordonna-t-il avant de suivre Jackson.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Scott et Stiles se précipitèrent à la table des 2 jeunes filles.

-Tu sais comment les parents de Jackson sont morts? Demanda le jeune loup à Erica.

-Peut-être.

-Parles.

-C'était un accident de voiture. Mon père était l'expert de l'assurance et chaque fois qu'il voit Jackson dans sa belle voiture, il fait une remarque sur l'énorme héritage qu'il touchera à ses 18 ans.

-Tu veux dire que quand il aura 18 ans, il sera encore plus riche qu'il ne l'est maintenant? Demanda Stiles.

-Ouais. Répondit nonchalament Erica.

-La vie est parfois profondément injuste. Se plaignit Stiles.

 _Je suis d'accord. Déjà que maintenant c'est un putain de connard, plus que Derek et oui, c'est possible! Quand il aura encore plus d'argent, alors là, ça va être la catastrophe!_

-Vous savez quoi? Je vais essayer de trouver le rapport d'assurance de mon père dans ses archives. Il garde tout. Dit Erica en allumant son ordinateur.

C'est à ce moment que la voix de Mme Argent se fit entendre par les hauts parleurs. Elle réclamait la présence de Scott dans le bureau du proviseur, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

OoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson revint suivi par Harris. Jackson retourna s'asseoir un peu plus blanc qu'à son départ. Erica était toujours sur son ordinateur. D'un coup, Stiles qui était à côté d'elle sembla repérer quelque chose.

-Regarde les dates.

-Passagers décédés à leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Heure estimée de la mort: 21h26, le 14 juin 1995. Lut-elle.

-L'anniversaire de Jackson est le 15 juin. Précisa Stiles.

Ils se regardèrent tous, ils commençaient à comprendre. Harris commença à ranger ses affaires, donc tout le monde se leva. Ils étaient tous prêts à partir lorsque Harris prit la parole en ricanant:

-Non, je suis désolé. En effet, oui, je m'en vais mais vous restez ici. Vous partirez quand vous aurez rangé tout ces livres. Dit-il en tapotant 2 chariots pleins à craquer de livres avec un grand sourire. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Sur ce, il partit. _Ouh, cet espèce de... AHHHHH, ce qu'il peut m'énerver! J'ai rien fait, moi! J'ai juste dit à Scott qu'Allison était dans les vestiaires des garçons. Y a des fois, ce prof... Je lui en collerais une bien volontiers!_

Scott alla au bureau du proviseur pendant que les autres commençaient à ranger les livres.

OoOo

Une fois que Scott fut revenu de sa "charmante" discussion avec Mme Argent, il commença à ranger les livres. Allison, Scott, Aisis et Stiles se trouvaient dans le même rayon.

-Ca veut dire qu'il est né après la mort de sa mère par césarienne. Commença Stiles. Ils ont du le sortir de son cadavre.

Un peu plus loin, Jackson commençait à se sentir assez mal. Matt lui demanda s'il allait bien mais comme d'habitude, il lui répondit que oui.

-Alors c'était un accident oui ou non? Demanda Allison.

-Tout ce qui est écrit dans le rapport, c'est enquête non concluante. Répondit Stiles.

-Mais alors ses parents ont pu être tués. En conclu Scott.

-Si c'est le cas, ça colle avec la légende du Kanima. Vous savez, il cherche à tuer les meurtriers.

-Mais qui? Jackson ou la personne qui le contrôle? Demanda Allison faisant echo aux pensées d'Aisis.

-Il faut qu'on lui parles! Décida Scott. Il faut qu'on lui dise!

Les 2 jeunes filles essayèrent de le retenir, mais il y a alla tout de même pour trouver Matt au sol, une entaille sur la nuque. Jackson passa alors au dessus de lui faisant tomber de nombreuses choses et cassant le néon.

Tout de suite, Scott appela Erica qui rugit. Jackson fit la même chose aux 3 humains qui se trouvaient au même endroit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Erica tombait au sol, paralysée. Jackson projeta Scott sur un chariot, l'assomant quelques secondes.

Dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il rejoignit les humains afin de les protéger. Jackson étant à moitié transformé, il écrivit un message sur le tableau avec un air de malade mental. Le message était: "Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin sinon, je vous tuerai tous."

Aisis se précipita vers Erica dès qu'elle le put. Cette dernière était en train de convulser. Stiles se précipita à ses côtés en appelant Scott. Erica demanda à voir Derek.

-Je connais le chemin jusqu'au repaire! Il faut qu'on se dépêche! Intervint Aisis.

Scott voulu rester avec Allison cependant cette dernière insista pour qu'il y aille. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'aller porter Erica, précédé par Stiles et Aisis.

OoOo

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au repaire, Derek récupéra Erica et alla dans le vieux métro. Dès qu'il la posa sur le sol, Aisis s'acroupit pour tenir Erica.

-Elle va mourir? Demanda Stiles.

-Ca se pourrait. Répondit Derek. Attention, ça va faire mal! Ajouta-t-il en cassant le bras d'Erica.

Cette dernière hurla de douleur. Derek dit qu'il allait faire sortir le venin et que, par conséquent, ça allait faire très mal. Erica hurla encore plus fort avant de se calmer. Stiles se pencha alors pour enlever les cheveux qui pourrait la gêner.

-Tu fais un bon batman. Murmura Erica à Stiles.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une heure, Aisis tenant Erica, Stiles lui enlevant les cheveux qui la gênaient et Derek essayant de la soigner. Lorsque ce fut fini, Derek et Scott sortirent du vieux métro pour discuter.

-Tu sais qui c'est? Demanda Scott.

-Jackson. Soupira l'Alpha en s'asseyant.

-Tu voulais juste qu'Erica le confirme, c'est ça?

Derek hocha la tête.

-Il faut qu'on l'arrête ensemble. Reprit Scott. Je vais rejoindre ta meute. Si tu veux toujours de moi. Mais à une seule condition: on l'attrape et on le tue pas.

-Et ensuite?

-On règle ça à ma façon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Scott et Stiles partirent. Aisis posa délicatement Erica au sol pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle sortit ensuite rejoindre Derek. Voyant qu'il l'inspectait du regard, elle lui dit:

-Je n'ai rien. Juste quelques égratignures.

Son portable vibra et elle vut qu'elle avait 2 messages de son "contact". Le premier était une vidéo qu'il avait envoyé vers 4h et dans le deuxième, il lui demandait si elle allait bien.

Elle lui répondit que ça allait avant de regarder la vidéo. Derek, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait regarder, se leva et se mit à côté d'elle pour voir. En fait, il s'agissait de la "charmante" discussion entre Scott et Mme Argent que le "contact" avait filmé en passant par là.

Lorsqu'elle vit Mme Argent demander à Scott s'il couchait avec sa fille en se servant du taille crayon, elle explosa de rire faisant sourire son compagnon qui la trouvait très belle comme ça. Quand elle se reprit, elle remarqua qu'il la fixait avec un sourire tendre, par conséquent elle rougit comme une tomate bien mûre!

L'Alpha ricana légèrement et l'attrapant par la taille, il la colla contre lui. Elle rougit encore plus si c'était possible avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha alors et l'embrassa tendrement.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain :)**


	14. L'imagination et le savoir 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 14ème chapitre!**

 **J'ai bien ricané en écrivant ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaîrat. ;)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! =)**

OoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que le soleil était couché depuis un petit moment, Scott avait suivit Jackson jusqu'au Jungle. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il était lui-même suivi par Aisis et son "contact" (comme d'habitude). Il vit Jackson entrer dans le club.

Il trouva Matt dans la queue et lui demanda combien il fallait payer pour entrer. Quand le jeune photographe lui répondit 75$, Scott lui demanda alors:

-Je peux t'emprunter un peu d'argent?

-Ouais, il te faut combien?

-75$.

 _Okay... Scott, comment dire? Demander le prix d'entrée puis demander exactement la même somme 2 secondes plus tard, c'est pas malin!_ Se désespéra Aisis.

Evidemment, Matt refusa. Scott se mit donc à la fin de la queue pour voir Jackson acheter sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable du "contact" se mit à sonner. Quand il raccrocha, il expliqua à Aisis que le Shériff avait trouvé un lien entre les victimes, Harris.

-Oh non! Manquait plus que ça! Râla la jeune fille.

Voyant que Scott repartait, ils repartirent. Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, Aisis s'arrêta brutalement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle resta comme ça pendant une bonne minute avant de se reprendre. Son "contact, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était arrêtée, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Ca te déranges pas si je passe au repaire de Derek? Lui répondit-elle.

-Maintenant? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Ouais, maintenant. Insista-t-elle avant de se dirger vers la voiture. Tu viens, oui ou non?

-Au secours...

Quand ils arrivèrent au repaire, le "contact" essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir pour garder la potion "indétectable" dans son estomac. La jeune fille ne se préoccupa pas de lui et rentra dans le repaire, surprenant Derek et Isaac qui allaient sortir.

-Vous allez chez Deaton? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais ça? Oops... Dit-Isaac en se rendant compte qu'il venait de lui dire alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Derek grogna et fixa le jeune loup qui, pour ne pas se faire engueler, lui fit ses yeux de chiot battu. Et bien évidemment, Derek se fit avoir! La jeune fille ricana:

-Je viens et c'est pas négociable!

-Non! Hors de question! Répondit Derek

-Ok, rectification: premièrement, je connais Deaton. Deuxièmement, comme je l'ai dit c'est pas négociable. Troisièmement, tu peux arrêter tes grognements et tes froncements de sourcils, tu ne me fais pas peur. Et enfin, je sais très bien que tu n'oseras jamais me frapper, parce que tu m'aimes! Lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Derek accepta à contre coeur en se disant qu'il avait une impression de déjà vu. Isaac les observa, amusé mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la magnifique camaro de l'Alpha qui grogna sur Isaac afin qu'il laisse le siège avant à Aisis. Le "contact" s'était caché... dans le coffre de la voiture.

OoOo

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique, Scott vint leur ouvrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, ceux-là? Demanda Scott en désignant Aisis et Isaac d'un signe de tête.

-J'ai besoin d'eux. Répondit simplement Derek en entrant.

-Je leur fais pas confiance.

-Ca tombe bien, eux non plus ne te font pas confiance. Répondirent en même temps Isaac et Aisis.

-Oui et bien, Derek s'en tape complètement! D'accord? Répliqua l'Alpha.

-Sympa... Marmonna Aisis.

-Et le véto, il est passé où? Il accepte de nous aider? Demanda Derek.

-Ca, ça dépend. Intervint Deaton en sortant d'une autre salle.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans sa direction, il avait toute leur attention.

-Votre ami Jackson. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez en faire? Le tuer ou le sauver?

Scott et Derek répondirent en même temps.

-Le sauver. Dit Scott.

-Le tuer. Dit Derek.

Aisis qui était à côté de lui soupira et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Il se tourna vers elle, surpris. Isaac et Deaton essayaient de ne pas rire alors que Scott était choqué. Scott se reprit:

-Non, le sauver!

L'Alpha soupira et se tourna vers Deaton tandis que Scott répondait pour les deux qu'ils voulaient le sauver. Une minute plus tard, Deaton posa différents flacon sur la table devant eux. Isaac voulut en prendre un mais son Alpha l'en empêcha:

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu touches.

-Et sinon? Vous êtes quoi vous exactement? Demanda Isaac en s'appuyant sur la table. Un genre de sorcier?

-Non, moi je suis vétérinaire.

-D'accord. Répondit sarcastiquement Isaac en faisant semblant d'être impressionné.

Aisis soupira devant le comportement de son ami et se pencha pour mieux voir les flacons. Elle reconnaissait presque toutes les herbes dedans et elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait les aider.

-Malheuresement, je ne vois rien dans ces flacons qui soit une défense efficace contre une toxine paralysante. Soupira Deaton, faisant echo aux pensées de la jeune fille.

-Nous sommes ouverts à toutes suggestions. Insista Derek.

-On peut pas trouver une attaque efficace? Proposa Isaac.

-On a déjà essayé. Contra l'Alpha. Je lui ai quasiment arraché la tête et Argent a vidé un chargeur entier sur lui. Il se relève en moins d'une minute.

-Et il n'a pas une faiblesse quelconque? Demanda le vétérinaire.

-Une seule: il sait pas nager.

-Et c'est aussi le cas de Jackson?

-Non. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de natation. Répondit Scott.

 _C'est comme une sorte de double personnalité. Faudra vraiment que je parle avec "la langue de vipère"._

-En gros, nous avons 2 meurtriers en ligne de mire. Résuma Deaton avant de montrer un symbole en fer. C'est à dire le pantin et celui qui tire les ficelles. L'un des 2 a du tuer le mari, l'autre s'est occupé de la femme. Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi?

-Je crois pas que Jackson aurait pu faire ça. Sa mère est morte en accouchant et c'était peut-être un meurtre. Expliqua Scott. Je pense pas qu'il pourrait infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ca fait peut-être parti des règles? Proposa l'autre bêta. Le Kanima ne tue que des meurtriers. Si Jackson tue la mère alors le bébé meurt lui aussi.

-Donc, ton père aussi serait un meurtrier?

-Ca me surprendrait pas en tout cas.

-Attendez, d'après le bestiaire, il y a un lien entre les 2 tueurs. Et si la peur de l'eau ne venait pas de Jackson mais plutôt de la personne qui le contrôle? Dans ce cas, ça pourrait signifier que quelque chose qui aurait un effet sur le Kanima pourrait aussi avoir un effet sur son maître. Dit Deaton en tracant un cercle de poudre autour du symbole.

-Ca veut dire quoi? Demanda Isaac.

-Ca veut dire que si on en attrape un, on attrape les 2. En conclut Scott.

 _Moi, je veux bien mais pour attraper le Kanima, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir._

OoOo

Le lendemain matin, Aisis vit Stiles arriver et écouta discrètement sa conversation avec Scott.

-Doit bien y avoir un autre moyen de dégoter des places! Commença Scott.

-C'est une soirée underground, c'est illégal! Y a pas d'autres moyens d'acheter des places! Fit remarquer Stiles.

Matt qui venait d'attacher son vélo juste à côté, les appela.

-Vous avez une idée pourquoi personne a été renvoyé du bahut après ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour? Demanda-t-il.

-Y a pas eu de blessés, on va pas en faire un plat. Marmonna Stiles.

-J'ai eu une commotion cérébrale, quand même. Insista le jeune photographe.

-Oui, mais y a pas eu de blessés graves.

-J'ai passé plus de 6 heures aux urgences!

-Bon, écoute! je vais être franc avec toi, Matt. Ton petit bobot à la tête, il se situe à peu près à ce niveau là sur la liste des galères qu'on a à gérer en ce moment! S'exclama l'hyperactif en se penchant et en laissant à peine quelques centimètres entre sa main et le sol.

 _Okay... Alors là, Stiles a l'air un peu ridicule! Je serais Matt, je lui donnerai un coup de pied en pleine tête! Surtout que dans cette position, sa tête est pile à la bonne hauteur! Après, moi je dis ça, je dis rien!_

-Sinon, ça va? Deamanda le jeune loup non sans avoir soupiré avant.

-Ouais. Mieux que je l'ai été, en tout cas. Vous non plus, vous avez pas eu de places alors?

-Ils en vendent toujours?

-Non, mais j'ai réussi à en trouver 2 sur internet. Mais continuez de chercher, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sera là. Les encouragea-t-il avant de partir.

-Je l'aime pas lui. Marmonna encore l'hyperactif. Tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille?

-La personne qui contrôles Jackson a du tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains parce qu'il voulait finir le boulot, alors d'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire cette fois?

-Il va venir sur place superviser. Soupira Stiles.

 _J'aime pas cette idée, mais vraiment pas!_ Pensa Aisis en suivant les 2 garçons pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, dans les vestiaires des garçons. Une porte claque contre un mur, le coach est passablement énervé.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où Jackson est encore fourré et pourquoi il a coupé l'entraînement, ce matin? Demanda le coach Finstock.

-Je t'avais dit de le surveiller, tu te fous de moi?! Chuchota Stiles à Scott.

-Stilinski! Il est passé où?

-Désolé, coach! Je l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

 _Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle se plaint de lui._ Pensa le "conatct" qui était caché dans les vestiaires.

-D'accord, mais tu l'as vu quand?

-Pour la dernière fois? Je dirais que ça remonte à la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé.

-Laisse tomber. Soupira le coach. Danny? Tu diras à Jackson qu'on ne loupe jamais un entraînement avant un championnat, d'accord?

-Je lui dirais, coach.

-C'est valable pour tout le monde. Si seulement je pouvais être muté à la fac. Marmonna-t-il avant de retourner dans son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Désolé, mais j'ai pu avoir que 2 places. Informa Danny quand Stiles et Scott le fixèrent.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as déjà un rencard? Deamanda Stiles.

-Non, mais j'y travailles!

-Bon, voilà ce que je te proposes: tu nous file tes places et tu choisis de consacrer ta vie à l'abstinence. Proposa Stiles avant qu'Isaac n'arrive et ne les attrape tout les 2 par les épaules pour les tirer en arrière.

-Comment est-ce que 2 abrutis comme vous arrivent à survivre? Deamanda Isaac.

-De toute façon, il y a plus aucune places en vente. Soupira Scott. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse?

A ce moment là, un de leur coéquipier venait de passer un de ces fameux billets à quelqu'un d'autre, attirant l'attention d'Isaac. Ce dernier relâcha l'autre bêta et donna une légère tape sur le torse de Stiles.

-Bougez pas les louveteaux. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers les propriétaires des billets.

 _Oh, non! Il va pas faire ce que je penses qu'il va faire? Aisis me croira jamais si je lui raconte, mais si je lui montre, là elle me croira!_ Pensa le "contact" en ricanant avant de sortir son portable et de filmer Isaac.

Des bruits se firent entendre, des objets furent cassés alors qu'Isaac cassait la figure aux 2 adolescents pour récupérer leurs billets.

-C'est peut-être un peu excessif. Et un hématome, wouah, ça c'est fait. Marmonna Stiles à côté d'un Scott plutôt choqué.

Le "contact" était mort de rire intérieurement et essayait de ne pas exploser pour ne pas gâcher la vidéo. _Je l'aime bien ce petit! En fait, j'adore ce louveteau!_

Isaac revint alors vers Scott et Stiles, il leur donna à chacun un billet et repartit en disant:

-Amusez vous bien, les enfants!

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, Aisis vit Allison rentrer dans une salle vide. Se doutant qu'elle allait parler à Scott, elle suivit à distance. Lorsque le jeune bêta entra, Aisis se raprrocha et se mit à côté de la porte pour écouter la conversation.

-Je suis désolée, je sais que t'avais dit que c'était risqué qu'on se voit en douce. Commença la jeune chasseuse appremment male à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le jeune loup visiblement inquiet pour sa petite amie.

-En fait, mon père et moi, on... Il est au courant. Lâcha-t-elle.

 _Au courant? De quoi? S'il est au courant qu'ils se voient toujours, ok, je dis rien. Mais si c'est à propos du Kanima et tout le tralala... On est quand même assez mal!_

-Il est au courant à propos des 2 derniers meurtres, il sait qu'i tueurs et lui et Gérard... Paniqua-t-elle.

-C'est rien, c'est pas grave. Chuchota Scott. C'est pas si terrible. S'il est aucourant, tant pis, il est au courant. Mais c'est plutôt ta mère qui me pose problème.

 _Effectivement, elle se doute qu'ils couchent ensemble. Faut avouer que c'était assez drôle la scène du taille crayon! Je m'en remets toujours pas d'ailleurs!_

-Ma mère?

-Tu te rappelles quand on était en retenue et que j'ai été appelé au bureau du proviseur? En fait, c'est elle qui voulait me voir. Elle s'est mise à me poser pleins de questions sur nous deux. Et c'était... Des questions quand même assez spécifiques et elle taillait tout un tas de crayons et elle...

-Des crayons? Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

 _Yep! Des crayons. Et oui, ça a fait peur à ton petit ami chéri! Oh mon dieu! Je m'en remettrais jamais, je crois! Derek non plus. Pour le faire rire, c'est pas facile et là, il était quand même assez mort de rire, quand même!_

-Tu peux me croire! C'était flippant!

Allison soupira et Scott reprit:

-Enfin bref, ce serai peut-être mieux si on faisait en sorte de... Comment dire? De se montrer avec d'autres gens.

-Attends, tu parles de rencard?

-Ouais et peut-être même plus.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement, semblant embarrasée.

-Ben voilà... Commença-t-elle en jouant avec ses mains nerveusement. Je sais pas comment te dire ça. Et à vrai dire, je sais même pas comment ça se fait que j'ai finit par dire oui, mais... J'ai plus ou moins accepter de sortir avec Matt.

-Ah bon, c'est vrai? Ben c'est super! Ouais, c'est parfait, sors avec lui! S'exclama Scott apparemment ravi.

 _Hein? C-Coment? J'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre? Elle lui dit qu'elle va sortir avec un autre garçon et lui, il est ravi. Okay... Alors, ABRUTI DE LOUP! Je serais elle, je lui en collerais une! Si jamis Derek me fait le même coup, alors là, il est mort! Enfin ça risque pas d'arriver puisque je ne lui dirais jamais ça._

-T'es sérieux, là?

-Carrémént! Et si possible, essaie de faire croire à ta mère que t'es hyper accro! Et si nécessaire, eh ben, embrasse le!

 _OH MON DIEU! Alors là, ça ne va plus! Plus rien ne va! C'est pas possible! Il lui dit ça alors qu'il a réagit comme un tarré en voyant Jackson dans les vestiaires. Il y a comme un gros problème, là!_

-Tu veux que je l'embrasse? Ca te posera pas de problèmes?

-Non, absolument aucuns.

 _Oh, la pauvre! Non mais y a pas à dire, entre Scott et Derek, je préfères largement Derek même si c'est un connard les 3/4 du temps!_

-Oh, tu parles de vrais baisers?

-Ca dépend ce que t'entends par vrais baisers.

-Ca. Lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Je préfères que t'évites. Lui précisa-t-il après le baiser.

Elle s'écarta en gardant les yeux fermés et même lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne le rengarda pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Rien. Faut que je te laisse.

-Je t'aime! Lui dit-il avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Moi aussi. Lui répondit-elle avant de repartir vers la porte.

Voyant le danger pour elle si on la trouvait à écouter aux portes, Aisis se dépêcha de partir. Elle ne remarqua donc pas que la mère d'Allison avait tout vu et tout entendu.

OoOo

Après les cours, Aisis, Stiles et Scott se retrouvèrent chez Deaton. Ce dernier leur proposa d'utiliser de la kétamine.

-C'est le produit qu'on utilise pour les chiens, le dosage est plus élevé, c'est tout. Informa Deaton avant de poser le flacon et la (énorme) seringue sur la table. Si vous arrivez à l'injecter à Jackson, ça devrait le ralentir et vous faire gagner du temps. Et c'est ce qui va servir à créer la barrière protectrice. C'est à toi que revient cette mission, Stiles.

Sur ces mots, il posa un flacon rempli de poudre noir sur la table. Aisis identifia cette poudre comme étant de la poudre de sorbier, très efficace contre le surnaturel.

-Ca me met un peu la pression votre truc. Dit Stiles en prenant le flacon. Est-ce qu'on pourrait pas trouver une tâche un petit peu moins anxiogène pour moi?

-Ca vient d'un arbre appelé le sorbier des oiseleurs. Un grand nombre de peuples l'utilisent comme protection contre les forces surnaturelles.

-Très efficace comme protection. Ajouta Aisis.

-Les murs de ce cabinet contiennent du bois de sorbier. C'est dissuasif dans le cas où quelqu'un comme Scott aurait envie de s'en prendre à moi. Sourit le vétérinaire.

-Et donc, il faut faire quoi? Saupoudrer le sol autour du bâtiment et ni Jackson ni celui qui le contrôles ne pourra franchir la ligne?

-Oui. Ils seront pris au piège.

-C'est souvent plus simple qu'on le croit. Imagines que c'est de la poudre à canon sauf qu'il y a pas de canon. Et il faut juste une étincelle. Tu vas servir d'étincelle.

-Si vous parlez de m'immoler par le feu, je suis pas sûr d'être très chaud.

-Une autre comparaison: avant, je faisais du golf. J'ai appris que les meilleurs golfeurs ne faisaient jamais de swing avant d'imaginer la trajectoire qu'ils veulent donner à la balle. Ils commencent par visualiser et leur esprit guide leur bras.

-C'est pas physique, faut juste visualiser. Insista Aisis. Si tu veux que ça marche, tu dois d'abord y croire.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	15. L'imagination et le savoir 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 15ème chapitre!**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. Encore une fois le "contact" va en voir de toute les couleurs parce que je l'adore et comme on dit: qui aime bien châtie bien! =)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture! =)**

OoOo

Plus tard, lorsque Stiles et Scott arrivèrent, Aisis les attendait déjà. Son "contact" avait pris de la potion "indétectable" et était déjà à l'intérieur. Stiles ouvrit le coffre de sa Jeep.

-Ca va? Demandèrent Scott et Aisis en même temps.

Surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps, il se fixèrent 2 secondes avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune hyperactif. Ce dernier leur répondit:

-Ouais, pourquoi?

-Rien. T'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est partis.

-Non, ça va. T'inquiètes. T'attrapes l'autre sac?

 _C'est bizarre. Stiles qui ne parle pas, c'est un Stiles qui va pas bien. En plus, pour que Scott le remarque, il en faut! J'espère que c'est pas grave. dans le doute, je pourrais toujours demander à l'autre de vérifier._

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Deaton? Il faut que tu le fasses tout seul. Lui rappela Scott.

-Ca commence vraiment à sentir l'embrouille ce plan. Marmonna Stiles.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Soupira Aisis.

Scott sembla alors repérer quelque chose et commença à paniquer.

-Non, non, pas ici, pas ce soir! Dit-il avant de courrir vers le bâtiment.

-Mais attends, Scott! Je fais quoi, moi avec ça? Demanda Stiles pour le retenir.

-Ben, tu crées la barrière avec la poudre. Lui lança la jeune fille avant de suivre le même chemin que Scott.

-Moi, je te dis qu'il craint ce plan!

Une fois à l'intérieur, Aisis repéra de suite Erica et Isaac qui venaient d'entrer tandis que Scott vit Matt arriver en compagnie d'Allison. _Je suis d'accord avec Stiles, ça sent vraiment l'embrouille!_

Bien sûr, Allison vit Scott et s'excusa auprès de Matta pour aller parler au jeune loup. Aisis écouta la conversation à distance.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il, furieux.

-Mais, Scott, c'est toi qui m'a dit de sortir avec lui!

-Oui, mais pas ici! On a un plan, ça pourrait tout faire foirer.

-Vous avez un plan? Bon, écoutes. Mon père et Gérard, ils ont prévu de venir ici!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a dit?

-Tout ce que je leur ai dit, c'est...

-Allison! Coupa-t-il.

-Il fallait que je leur dise! J'avais pas le choix!

-C'est pas vrai! Ils savent que c'est Jackson!

 _On est dans la merde jusqu'au cou! Faut absolument que je préviennes tout le monde!_ Paniqua Aisis. _Il est où, l'autre? C'est pas le moment de jouer à cache cache!_

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasses? Des gens se font assassinés! Se défendit-elle.

-Tu devais me faire confiance! Qu'est-ce qui te prends?!

-Je te fais confiance! Plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre!

-On avait tout prévu, on avait un plan!

-Eux aussi, ils en ont un! L'informa Allison.

-Tout est foutu!

-Je peux arranger ça! Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasses! Je t'en prie! Dis moi!

-Non, je veux pas que tu te mêles de ça! S'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

 _Faut absolument que je trouve l'autre crétin des îles!_ Pensa Aisis en cherchant des yeux son "contact".

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, Aisis aperçut Isaac et tira donc Scott par le col de sa veste pour l'emmener voir Isaac. Scott lui confia alors la (très grande) aiguille en lui expliquant comment elle fonctionne. Il lui dit aussi de faire gaffe.

-T'inquiètes, il sentira rien. Lui assura Isaac.

-Non, fais gaffe à toi! Précisa Scott.

-Il a raison, tu fais gaffe à toi! Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est Derek qui va pas être content et c'est moi qui vais trinquer! Si ça m'arrive, je te garantis que tu vas trinquer aussi! On est d'accord? Lui demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

-On est d'accord. Lui répondit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

OoOo

Alors que Derek et Boud affrontaient les chasseurs, la fête continuait. Erica et Isaac repérèrent Jackson. Erica se mit donc devant Jackson pour l'empêcher d'avancer et Isaac se mit derrière elle.

Pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, ils dansèrent de façon assez sensuelle. Aisis qui suivait tout ça de loin hésitait entre ricaner ou se désespérer sur la méthode des louveteaux. Après quelques minutes comme ça, Jackson griffa à la fois Erica et Isaac.

-Il est à moi, il m'appartient. Leur dit Jackson d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne avant de les laisser tomber par terre.

Aisis se précipita vers eux mais ils la rassurèrent en se relevant.

-Ne me refaites jamais ça! Leur cria-t-elle. Espèce de tarés! J'ai eu trop peur!

Aussitôt, Isaac ramassa la seringue et rattrapant Jackson il la planta dans son cou, le faisant s'évanouir.

-Tu t'y attendais pas à ça, hein? Chuchota Isaac à l'oreille de Jackson.

OoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Isaac, Erica et Aisis traînaient Jackson vers une salle vide, le portable de cette dernière sonna. C'était Stiles. Elle décrocha.

-Ecoutes, il me reste encore 15 mètres à faire et j'ai plus de poudre. Alors t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici illico presto parce que là, je sais pas quoi faire du tout! Je suis planté là, dehors, dans le noir et je sais pas... Et en plus, je suis tout seul et j'entends des loup-garous hurler et y a plein de coups de feu et moi, je sui là comme un pauvre abruti, tout seul avec cette espèce de poudre de perlimpinpin et j'en ai pas assez!

-Ok, d'abord tu te calmes! Et tu m'attends, j'arrives!

Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha et se précipita vers la sortie. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Stiles avait finalement réussi à tracer la barrière. En le voyant près d'une voiture dont l'alarme était déclenchée, elle comprit que dans sa joie il avait du vouloir s'asseoir dessus.

-Je vois que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, finalement. Souria-t-elle. Dépêches toi, Isaac a réussi à endormir Jackson.

OoOo

Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la foule, Aisis aperçut son "contact" qui était... (je vous laisse deviner) Au bar! En train de descendre des bières. _Oh non, c'est pas vrai! Pitié, dîtes moi que je suis en train de rêver! J'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps à le chercher et ce crétin était tranquillement au bar, en train de se saouler la gueule! JE VAIS LE TUER!_

Au moment où Stiles voulut ouvrir la porte, il faillit se faire attaquer par Erica. Il recula donc précipitamment en disant:

-Pas de panique! C'est que nous!

Aisis referma rapidement la porte derrière elle pendant que Stiles demandait comment allait Jackson.

-Je sais pas. Répondit Isaac en s'approchant de Jackson qui était assis sur une chaise. Y a qu'à vérifier.

Sur ces mots, il sortit ses griffes et se prépara à griffer Jackson.

-Je pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Intervint Aisis.

Bien sûr, Isaac l'ignora et essaya donc de griffer le Kanima. Ce dernier attrapa son bras au vol et lui serra tellement fort qu'on entendit des os craquer. La douleur était telle qu'Isaac s'était mis à genoux. Jackson avait fait tout cela en gardant les yeux fermés.

Dès que Jackson le relâcha, le jeune loup retourna vers les autres en se tenant le bras. Aisis se précipita vers lui et examina de suite son bras.

-On est bien d'accord, plus personne ne fait ça! S'exclama Stiles en se retournant vers les autres qui hochèrent tous la tête.

-Je croyais que la kétamine était censée le calmer! S'exclama Isaac.

-Ouais, ben apparemment faudra se contenter de ça. Y a plus qu'à espérer que celui ou celle qui le contrôles va pointer le bout de son nez ce soir. Soupira l'hyperactif.

Soudain, Jackson ouvrit les yeux et parla avec la même voix qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait blessé Erica et Isaac. De ce fait, tout le monde reporta son attention sur lui.

-Je suis là. Je suis là, tout près de vous.

OoOo

Au même moment, le "contact" qui en fait, surveillait Allison (tout en se saoulant la gueule, super surveillant...). Soudain, il vit une personne qu'il connaissait bien au milieu de la foule. _Oh mon dieu! Cette personne, ici. Comme ça. Aisis me croira jamais, faut que je filmes ça! C'est pas possible! Soit je suis vraiment bourré et c'est une hallucination, soit... FAUT QUE JE FILMES!_

OoOo

Stiles s'agenouilla devant Jackson et lui demanda alors:

-Jackson, est-ce que c'est toi?

-C'est nous. Nous sommes tous là.

Le jeune hyperactif se retourna vers les autres, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aisis lui fit alors signe de continuer.

-Vous êtes celui qui commet les meurtres?

-Non, nous sommes ceux qui tuent des meurtriers.

-Donc, tout les gens que vous avez tué jusqu'à présent...

-Méritaient de mourir!

-On a un petit livre en notre possession qui dit que vous vous en prenez seulement aux meurtriers.

-Quand la police est impuissante, il faut quand même punir les coupables.

-Stiles. C'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire qu'on a un livre. Grogna Aisis qui fut ignorée par Stiles.

-Tout les gens que vous avez tué sans exception sont donc des meurtriers? Insista Stiles.

-Tous. Chacun d'eux. Sans exceptions.

-Et qui est-ce qu'ils ont tué?

-Moi!

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Stiles, faisant echo aux pensées d'Aisis.

-C'est moi qu'ils ont tué.

Erica, Isaac et Aisis se rapprochèrent instinctivement pour se protéger lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que les yeux de Jackson avaient changés. C'était les yeux du Kanima.

-Ces monstres m'ont assassinés! Continua Jackson possédé par son maître.

OoOo

Un peu plus loin, le "contact" recracha sa bière et s'étouffa avec en voyant Matt embrasser Allison. Le jeune homme essayait de s'excuser mais Allison s'en alla en prétextant devoir appeler quelqu'un.

 _Heureusement que Scott a pas vu ça! Parce que si moi je suis étouffé, lui, il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque!_

OoOo

Du côté d'Aisis, la situation empirait: Jackson commençait à se transformer et donc à bouger.

-Ok, il lui faut plus de kétamine! Il faut lui en filer une dose! Allez, on se magne!

-Impossible, il y en a plus! Répliquèrent Isaac et Aisis en même temps.

-Vous avez utilisé tout le flacon? Demanda l'hyperactif en prenant le dit flacon des mains d'Isaac.

Erica tapa sur l'épaule de Stiles pour attirer son attention sur Jackson qui se relevait à moitié transformé. Alors que Jackson se transformait, ils paniquèrent tous (ce fut la panique à bord!).

-On se bouge d'ici! Cria Aisis.

-Ok, il faut se tirer d'ici.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et se tassèrent contre la porte espérant coincer Jackson à l'intérieur. Seulement, ce dernier cassa le mur pour passer et ce totalement transformé.

-Ok. Je sais pas ce que vous avez, vous les créatures surnaturelles parce que vous passez jamais par les portes! Pourquoi?! Se plaignit Aisis.

OoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles et Aisis se mêlaient à la foule pour sortir tranquillement. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, Aisis repéra Derek qui venait vers eux. Elle courut dans sa direction et se jeta dans ses bras.

Il la receptionna et en profita pour inspirer profondément afin de déceler une éventuelle blessure mais tout ce qu'il sentit c'est son odeur, le soulagement qu'elle éprouvait de le revoir vivant.

Souriant légèrement, il la serra un peu plus fort et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour mieux respirer son odeur rassurante.

-Euh, désolé de vous interrompre, mais... Intervint Stiles avec une moue dégoûté. On a plus ou moins perdu Jackson dans l'entrepôt mais c'est pas...

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'Isaac et Erica sortirent. Immédiatement, Derek tourna la tête vers eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vivants. Isaac se baissa en fixant la ligne de poudre de sorbier, il pouvait sentir qu'elle le bloquait. Stiles trouva ça trop cool.

Entendant le hurlement de Scott, Derek ordonna à Stiles de faire une brèche dans la ligne de poudre de sorbier. Stiles refusa au début puis l'Alpha lui hurla que Scott allait mourir.

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Stiles.

-Ecoutes, Stiles! Je le sais! C'est tout! Fais une brèche! Hurla l'Alpha.

Stiles s'exécuta à contre coeur, permettant à Derek de courrir dans la direction de Scott. Il était, bien évidemment, suivi par sa compagne.

Dès que Derek fut rentré dans la pièce, Mme Argent l'attaqua. Aisis se précipita sur Scott, essayant de le tirer mais vu le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle n'y arriva pas. Mme Argent réussit à s'enfuir en faisant tomber Derek. Il se releva, étourdi par la vapeur d'aconit.

-Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus! Lui fit remarquer sa compagne.

Il tira alors le jeune loup à l'extérieur pendant qu'Aisis appelait Deaton pour le prévenir qu'ils arrivaient.

OoOo

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient chez Deaton qui finissait de soigner Scott sous le regard du couple assis à côté.

-Merci.

Derek n'avait pas grogner, il l'avait dit d'un ton vraiment reconnaissant. Aisis sourit alors et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Alpha et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, faisant grogner de satisfaction le loup de Derek.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	16. L'anniversaire de Lydia 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 16ème chapitre!**

 **Alors, avec la reprise des cours j'ai pris énormément de retard sur cette fanfic et j'ai vraiment hésité à poster ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de rattraper ce retard le plus rapidement possible.**

 **Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire!**

 **Bonne lecture! =)**

OoOo

Lorsque Scott se reveilla, ils repartirent au repaire de la meute Hale. Une fois arrivés, Aisis alla directement s'asseoir dans le vieux métro. Elle était trop fatiguée. Scott et Derek suivirent en discutant.

-Il nous faut absolument un nouveau plan avant que l'un d'entre nous soit trop grièvemant blessé et puisse plus guérir. Commença Derek avant que les 2 loups ne montent dans le vieux métro.

-Je comprends. Soupira le jeune bêta alors que l'Alpha s'asseyait non loin de sa compagne. On peut pas sauver Jackson.

-On peut pas le tuer non plus. J'en ai vu des choses, Scott. Mais je peux t'assurer que j'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Et à chaque pleine lune, il devient encore plus fort.

-On l'arrête comment d'après toi? Demanda le jeune loup.

-Aucune idée. Répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. Je sais même pas si on peut.

-On devrait peut-être demander aux Argent de s'en charger. Proposa Scott.

Aisis qui jusque là n'avait suivi qu'à moitié la conversation plissa les yeux. _Demander aux Argent? Mauvaise idée! Proposer ça à Derek, c'est encore pire! Tu veux mourir égorgé ou quoi? C'est un point sensible de Derek, il les aime pas! Tout le monde sait ça! C'est un coup à finir égorgé!_

-C'est moi qui l'ai transformé. Tout est ma faute.

-Ouais, mais tu l'as pas transformé en cette chose! Si c'est arrivé, c'est à cause de son passé!

-Alors là, je suis d'accord avec Scott. C'est pas de ta faute! Alors arrête de t'en vouloir! Intervint Aisis.

-C'est une légende dans un bouquin! C'est pas aussi simple! S'obstina l'Alpha.

-Ca veut dire quoi, Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? Demanda Scott.

-Mais pourquoi tu penses que je te caches toujours quelque chose?

-Parce que tu me caches toujours quelque chose et que je me méfies!

-Il a pas tord. Après je dis ça, je dis rien.

-Eh bien, peut-être que c'est pour te protéger! S'exclama Derek, ignorant sa compagne.

-Est-ce que faire partie de ta meute n'implique pas la fin des secrets?

-Si tu veux mon avis, non.

Les 2 loups la fixèrent avec la même expression qui voulait dire: _on s'en fout de ton avis!_ Elle soupira et se concentra sur son portable.

-Rentre chez toi, Scott. Dors, remets toi, veille sur tes amis. La pleine lune approche et vu les circonstances, j'ai le sentiment que cette lune sera difficile.

Scott repartit donc chez lui. Voyant que Derek ne bougeait pas, Aisis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Cependant, il ne la regarda pas et garda la tête baissée.

Il se sentait coupable, c'était de sa faute. Il avait mordu Jackson. Elle glissa alors sa main sous son menton pour lui faire tourner la tête vers elle.

Elle lui fit relever la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s'attendait à trouver de la colère ou même de la déception dans son regard. Il n'en fut rien, son regard était rempli d'amour.

-C'est pas de ta faute. C'est à cause du passé de Jackson et non à cause de toi. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir.

-Comme si c'était facile. Grogna-t-il.

-Ca l'est pas. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête et que tu t'occupes de ta meute. Ok?

Il ne répondit rien mais se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle sourit et se leva.

-Je prends ça comme un oui. Il faut que je rentres, si je suis pas à la maison quand mon père va rentrer, je suis morte. A demain!

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'Alpha la regarda sortir avec un petit sourire amoureux aux lèvres. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Isaac ne dormait pas et les avait entendu. Il s'était donc levé pour assister au petit moment de tendresse entre ses 2 Alphas. Il repartit se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres.

OoOo

De son côté, le "contact" avait bien gentiment suivi Allison et Matt. Il vit les 2 adolescents discuter un peu avant que Matt ne sorte de la voiture.

Une minute plus tard, la jeune fille se pencha et attrapa l'appareil photo de Matt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les photos, elle commença à angoisser ce qui inquiéta le "contact". Soudain, Matt frappa sur la vitre de la voiture avec une expression très particulière: une expression de psychopathe.

Le "contact" se tint prêt à intervenir, ce garçon était extrêment suspect pour lui. Matt essaya de l'inviter chez lui. Allison refusa mais il insistait. Au bout d'un certain temps, le jeune homme abandonna et prit son sac. A peine eut-il récupérer son sac qu'Allison partait comme une furie.

 _Ce gars est bizarre, je l'aime pas trop. Vaut mieux que je prévienne Aisis avant de faire quelque chose moi même._

OoOo

Le mercredi après midi, Aisis arriva au repaire de bonne humeur. Elle dit bonjour à tout le monde, faisant la bise aux bêtas. Seulement lorsque ce fut le tour de Derek, elle se figea, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle se contenta donc de lui dire bonjour de loin avant d'aller s'asseoir contre un pilier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Alpha revint avec une malle et la posa au sol. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Isaac se pencha sur le couvercle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en touchant le symbole dessus.

-C'est un triskèle. Lui répondit Boyd, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. Les spirales ont des sens différents: passé, présent, futur. Mère, père, enfant.

-Et c'est quoi pour moi?

-Alpha, Bêta, Oméga.

-Exact. Lui dit Derek avec un air qui veut dire "je suis fier de toi!". C'est une spirale. Elle nous rappelle que nous pouvons tous changer de rang. Un bêta peut devenir un alpha mais il peut redevenir un bêta ou un oméga.

-Comme Scott. Fit remarquer Isaac.

Aisis le fusilla du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'aimait pas ce genre de remarque.

-Scott est avec nous. Contra l'Alpha.

-Ah oui? Alors, il est où? Demanda Isaac en regardant autour de lui, sarcastique.

-Il cherche Jackson! Répliqua Derek. T'en fais pas. Lui aussi il va passer une sale nuit. Comme nous tous.

Il se pencha et sortit des chaînes en disant:

-Y a un prix à payer pour avoir cette puissance. Vous pouvez cicatriser mais ce soir, vous voudrez tuer tous ceux que vous croiserez.

-Heureusement que j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière. Intervint Erica.

Boyd la regarda 2 secondes en soupirant, Isaac l'ignora et s'intéressa aux chaînes. Derek sortit alors un collier de piques.

-Celui-là est pour toi.

-Euh, excusez moi. Intervint Aisis, pas très ravie de voir des instruments de torture.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elle semblait gênée.

-En parlant de règles...

-Tu les as. Compléta Derek comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps avant de se pencher sur la malle.

-Comment tu sais ça? Demanda sa jeune compagne alors qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Parce que ça se sent.

-Ne me dis pas que tu me renifles?

Comme Derek ne répondait pas, elle prit ça pour un oui. Commençant à s'énerver, elle se leva. Les bêtas se regardèrent à tour de rôle, pas sûr du comportement à adopter devant leur première dispute de couple. Ils décidèrent donc de s'éloigner.

-Tu me renifles! S'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Ca se fait pas! Est-ce que moi je te renifles? Non! Franchement, tu...

En ayant assez de l'entendre crier, Derek la fit taire de la seule façon qu'il connaissait: en l'embrassant. Cette méthode avait le don de griller des neurones à sa compagne qui avait donc complètement oublié qu'elle était en colère.

-Tu ne viendras pas ce soir. Ordonna l'Alpha.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que l'odeur du sang va les rendre encore plus incontrôlables.

-Pas bête. Ok, je resterais pas ce soir, à une seule condition.

-Je me disais aussi... Marmonna-t-il.

-Quand toute cette histoire avec Jackson sera finie, je veux un rendez-vous. Exigea-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Ok. Soupira-t-il.

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, au lycée, Lydia alla voir Jackson.

-Tu viens à ma fête ce soir? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de lui effleurer le bras.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille pas. Crois moi!

-T'en fais pas pour ça. C'est du passé. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Bien sûr que...

Elle fut coupée par Jackson qui attrapa violement son bras.

-Ecoute moi! Ca vaut mieux pour toi! Lui dit-il avec un air effrayant sur le visage.

-Alors à plus tard. Lui répondit-elle après avoir lâché son bras, effrayée.

Elle partit alors. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, les yeux de Jackson changèrent pour les yeux du Kanima. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant pour que "la langue de vipère", qui avait tout suivi, le voit. "La langue de vipère" décida donc de prévenir Aisis par sms.

OoOo

A 22h, Stiles sonna à la porte de Lydia avec un énorme cadeau. Ce cadeau était tellement énorme qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Aisis, qui venait d'arriver avec son "contact", ricana en voyant le jeune hyperactif se débattre avec le cadeau géant.

Son "contact" ricanait aussi et était tellement amusé qu'il avait sorti son portable pour le filmer. Aisis, en voyant ça, lui arracha le portable des mains avant de lui ordonner de filer un coup de main à Stiles.

Après avoir soupiré, le "contact" se mit derrière Stiles, posa son pied sur le cadeau et poussa légèrement. Cela suffit à faire passer le cadeau. Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille avait effacé la vidéo.

Ils entrèrent donc et suivirent discrètement Stiles pour écouter sa conversation avec Scott.

-T'as vu Jackson? Demanda l'hyperactif.

-Non, t'as vu Allison?

-Non, mais on devrait lui dire ce qu'on a trouvé. Proposa Stiles.

-Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'on a trouvé.

-On sait que ça a un rapport avec l'eau. D'abord, toute les victimes étaient dans l'équipe de natation et puis il y a la réaction du Kanima à la piscine.

-Donc, celui qui contrôle le Kanima déteste l'équipe de natation? En conclut le jeune loup.

-Détestait l'équipe de natation! Précisa Stiles. Celle de 2006, en particulier. Ca pourrait être un prof qui aurait été élève à l'époque. Qui ça peut être? A qui on a pas encore pensé?

A ce moment là, Allison s'approcha d'eux et leur dit que Jackson n'était pas là. _C'est ce que m'a dit "la langue de vipère" mais je voulais être sûre._

-Personne n'est là. Fit remarquer Stiles.

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt.

-Ou peut-être que personne ne veut venir parce que Lydia est devenue complètement barge.

 _Ca se peut. C'est pas con. Mais quand même, il devrait y avoir plus de monde. J'aime pas ça, c'est trop silencieux et donc, c'est trop simple de se faire repérer._

-On doit faire quelque chose! On l'a complètement ignoré ces 2 dernières semaines. Intervint Allison.

-Et elle, elle a complètement ignoré Stiles pendant 10 ans! Contra le jeune loup.

 _Pas faux. 1 point pour Scott._

-Tu vois, je préfères me dire qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore remarqué!

-On a pas à l'aider! Dit Scott.

 _Ok, alors là, j'ai une très forte envie d'en coller une à Scott! Je comprends Derek maintenant. Elle a pas mauvais fond, alors il faut l'aider!_

-Même pour qu'elle redevienne normale? Deamanda Allison.

-Normale? Répéta Scott.

-Si elle est devenue complètement folle, c'est notre faute!

-Je pourrais utiliser mon statut de co-capitaine pour faire venir l'équipe. Proposa le jeune loup.

-T'as raison! Et moi, je connais des gens qui pourraient mettre pas mal d'ambiance! Acquiesça Stiles alors qu'ils sortaient leur portables.

-Qui?

-Je les ai rencontrés l'autre soir et je peux t'assurer qu'ils savent faire la fête!

Sur ces mots, Aisis fit signe à son "contact" pour qu'il fasse venir d'autres gens pendant qu'elle envoyait des sms à ses autres amis. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, toute une foule de gens sonnait à la porte.

La fête battait son plein lorsque Stiles proposa à Scott d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Allison.

-Pourquoi je devrais m'excuser? Contra le jeune loup.

-Parce que c'est toi le mec, c'est à nous de le faire!

Etrangement, le "contact" n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec Stiles. Aisis ricana en l'entendant grommeler quelque chose comme quoi Stiles avait tord et que c'était injuste.

-J'ai rien fait de mal. Continua Scott.

-Donc tu devrais aller t'excuser. A chaque fois qu'un mec pense qu'il a rien fait de mal, c'est qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal.

 _Y a pas à dire, sur ce coup, j'adore Stiles!_

-Je vais pas m'excuser. S'entèta le jeune loup.

-C'est la pleine lune qui parle?

-Certainement. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Ben, il faudrait qu'il y ait au moins un truc positif! Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ça craint! C'est même franchement la merde autour de nous! Des gens meurent, mon père s'est fait virer de la police, toi tu vas peut-être redoubler et moi, je suis amoureux d'une bargo! Alors si en plus je te regarde te faire piquer Allison par un malade comme Matt, j'ai plus qu'une solution, aller me pendre!

-Surtout va pas te pendre. Chuchota Scott en se relevant, ayant vu quelque chose.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Jackson est là.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête dans la même direction pour voir Lydia donner un verre de punch à Jackson.

 _Alors là, on est dans la merde! S'il devient le Kanima ici, ça va être la catastrophe!_

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	17. L'anniversaire de Lydia 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 17ème chapitre!**

 **J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur et donc, je n'ai pas puécrire de la semaine de vous poster ce chapitre quand même! J'ai vraiment beaucoup hésité avant de poster donc j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

OoOo

La fête battait son plein et Lydia distribuait son punch à tout le monde. Elle en donna une coupe à Matt qui l'a jeta à la poubelle après avoir croisé Allison. Elle en avait donné à Aisis et à son "contact", seulement ces derniers avaient juste regardé leur verres en grimaçant avant de les donner à d'autres personnes.

Alors que Scott surveillait s'il se transformait en bougeant sa main, Lydia en profita pour glisser une coupe dedans.

-Je bois pas ce soir. Essaya-t-il de décliner.

-Très bien, c'est quoi votre problème à tout les 2? Soupira-t-elle.

-Oh! Non, Stiles, lui, il boit!

-Pas Stiles. Toi et Allison. Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers la jeune chasseuse. Je m'en fiche de savoir pourquoi vous tenez à garder votre relation secrète. Mais là, tout de suite, ce soir, il me semble que c'est l'idéal pour passer un bon moment.

-Tu sais quoi? Répondit-il en se levant. T'as raison!

Scott but alors une gorgée du punch mais il faisait une drôle de tête.

-Tu vois? C'est pas bon.

-C'est super bon. Répondit le jeune loup avant d'en reprendre un peu.

Lydia partit alors, toute contente. Le "contact" prévint Aisis qu'Allison avait été rejoindre Matt. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu et donc la jeune fille commença à paniquer. Ils suivirent donc la conversation à distance, comme d'habitude.

-Ok, euh, voilà. Commença Matt. Ecoute Allison. Je sais que j'aurai du te parler des photos que j'ai prise de toi mais, c'est vraiment si grave que ça? De trouver que t'es belle? Je pense que tu serais un modèle parfait pour un photographe!

-Euh, Matt. J'ai vu certaines de ces photos et je sais pas comment tu les a prises.

-Voyons Allison! Téléobjectif! On l'utilise pour que ce soit plus naturel!

-Euh, oui. La police appelle ça du harcellement.

Matt ne répondit pas tout de suite, la tension était presque palpable. Aisis fit signe à son "contact" de se tenir prêt à intervenir.

-Du harcellement? Je te harcèle maintenant? C'est ce que tu crois? Demanda-t-il alors que la jeune chasseuse avait cru aperçevoir quelque chose dans le couloir. Tu penses que ma chambre est tapisée de tes photos? Et que je suis le genre de mec qui dit: " si moi, je peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aura."! Arrêtes de rêver! Parce qu'ici, je croise pleins d'autres jolies filles toute les 5 minutes!

-Alors t'as plus que 3 minutes à attendre. Bonne chance! Lui répondit Allison en passant à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce.

-Allison, attends! S'exclama-t-il en attrapant son bras.

A peine eut-il attrapé son bras qu'elle appuya sur son épaule et le mit au sol. Aisis et son "contact" ricanèrent légèrement. _Bien fait! De toute façon, on l'aime pas! Sur ce coup, j'adore Allison!_

-Ca va pas?! S'exclama Matt, toujours au sol.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! S'excusa la jeune chasseuse avant de partir, suivie par nos 2 compères.

D'un coup, ils virent Allison appeler Scott, paniquée. Ils regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle mais ne virent rien. Soudain, elle mit ses mains sur son ventre comme si elle était blessée ce qui n'était pas le cas. A priori, elle avait une hallucination.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là où se trouvaient Scott et Stiles, ce dernier semblait aussi en proie à une hallucination. Ceci inquiéta Aisis qui ne comprenait pas d'où ça pouvait bien venir puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations.

Ce qui augmenta encore plus l'inquiétude de la jeune fille, c'était que tout le monde était touché. Soit les gens avaient des hallucinations, soit ils avaient mal à la tête. _Je ne comprends pas, tout le monde est malade sauf nous. Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'être malade? Ca peut pas venir de la nourriture puisque j'ai mangé un certain nombre de nourriture. (Elle a presque épuisé les stocks de petits fours :p Et c'est lui qui a du l'arrêter...)_

Entandant un grognement lupin venant des escaliers, ils se retournèrent pour voir Scott perdre le contrôle. Apparement, les hallucinations touchaient aussi les loups-garous. Le "contact" était prêt à intervenir mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sembla reprendre le contrôle.

Le jeune loup descendit les escaliers et chercha immédiatement Lydia. Aisis le suivit, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Cependant, ils ne la trouvèrent pas et cela inquiéta davantage Aisis. Si il se trouvait qu'elle avait également des hallucinations, il fallait vite la retrouver.

OoOo

Du côté de Derek, la situation empirait. Les bêtas devenaient incontrôlables et leur Alpha essayait en vain de joindre Scott. Un gros bruit se fit entendre et l'Alpha retourna dans le vieux métro.

Il tomba sur des bêtas enragés qui se défaisaient de leur chaînes comme si ce n'était rien. Erica voulut le griffer mais il esquiva et l'envoya au sol, seulement Isaac s'était détaché et avait sauté hors du vieux métro, cassant une vitre au passage.

Lorsque Derek voulut le rattraper, Boyd se jeta sur lui et l'envoya au sol, le griffant violemment.

OoOo

Chez Lydia, Scott essayait de faire boire de l'eau à Stiles. Aisis arriva derrière le jeune hyperactif et ni une ni deux, elle l'attrapa par le cou et lui mit la tête dans l'eau pendant quelques secondes.

-Ca va mieux? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que même si c'est très mal, je vais frapper une fille. Répondit-il, trempé.

-Ca va mieux! S'exclama Aisis en souriant. Bon, maintenant, debout!

Stiles refusa de se lever donc Aisis s'énerva légèrement.

-Ecoute, il se passe un truc très bizarre ici, alors on a besoin de ton super cerveau de génie sarcastique! Alors tu vas te bouger maintenant sinon, je vais te remettre les idées en place et tu vas pas apprécier! Menaça-t-elle, très sérieusement.

L'hyperactif nia de la tête et donc, ce qui devait arriver arriva: elle tira pour qu'il se mette debout et lui mit une claque! Si elle ne l'avait pas tenu, il serait retomber.

-Ok, et maintenant? T'as dessoulé?

-C'est bon, j'ai dessoulé.

OoOo

De son côté, Derek avait un peu de mal. Mais il s'en sortait. Lorsqu'Erica voulut le frapper dans le dos, il lui mit un coup de coude en pleine tête, puis il mit un coup de tête à Boyd qui le tenait. Il retourna ensuite vers Erica pour l'attacher à nouveau, mais Boyd profita du fait qu'il ait le dos tourné pour essayer de s'enfuir.

C'est ce moment que choisit Isaac pour revenir et immobiliser Boyd contre le siège où il était avant de s'enfuir. Seulement, Erica se releva et griffa violemment Derek dans le dos. Il lui mit un coup de poing dans la tête pour la faire tomber au sol (eh bien, comme dit Aisis au chapitre 2, heuresement qu'elle n'est pas une louve parce que vu comment il traite Erica...).

Derek se retourna vers Isaac pour voir qu'il se contrôlait parfaitement. Isaac hôcha la tête en sa direction pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Derek hôcha aussi la tête pour le remercier, agréablement surpris.

OoOo

D'un coup, Aisis équarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, restant figée. Heureusement, seul son "contact" avait remarqué ce changement soudain. Une minute plus tard, elle ferma douleureusement les yeux en chuchotant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve Allison.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-La mère d'Allison, avait été mordue par Derek quand il a sauvé Scott au club. Elle... Elle vient de se sucider dans la chambre de sa fille.

-Oh, non... Je sais que tu voudrais prévenir Allison mais elle ne te croirait pas ou alors elle va croire que tu as tout organisé. Ne lui en parles surtout pas!

-C'est tellement horrible, pourquoi?

Il savait ce qu'elle demandait et elle ne demandait pas pourquoi Mme Argent s'était sucidée. Il ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en espérant que Derek ne découvrirait pas son odeur sur elle, sinon il allait piquer une crise de jalousie et le tuer.

OoOo

En parlant du loup, Derek avait réussi à enchaîner à nouveau Boyd et Erica. Il était entrain de faire de même avec Isaac.

-Ca devrait aller, maintenant. Dit-il à Isaac qui ne bougeait pas, la main relevée pour faciliter les choses à son Alpha. T'as réussi à te contrôler.

-Je pense à mon père.

-Ton père t'enfermait dans un congélateur pour te punir.

-Il l'a fait qu'une fois. Dit Isaac avant de reposer sa main sur sa jambe.

Derek ne répondit rien, ne voulant pas blesser davantage son jeune protégé. Il se leva et sortit du vieux métro pour tomber sur Lydia qui lui envoya de la poudre d'aconit sur le visage. Il tomba alors, inconscient.

OoOo

Du côté de Scott, Stiles, et Aisis, personne ne trouvait Lydia. Stiles revint vers Scott:

-Je la trouve pas et regarde! Tout ceux qui ont bu cette merde deviennent dingues.

-Ouais, je vois ça. Marmonna Scott.

-On fait quoi?

-Je sais pas.

C'est à ce moment que des gens décidèrent de jeter Matt dans l'eau alors qu'il hurlait qu'il ne savait pas nager. Matt se débattait pour éviter de se noyer quand Jackson l'attrapa et le sortit de l'eau. Tout ces évènements avaient imposés le silence et à présent, tout le monde fixait le jeune photographe et Jackson qui semblaient furieux.

Jackson partit alors plus loin pendant que Matt s'en allait. Bientôt les sirènes des voitures de police se firent entendre. Tout le monde paniqua et tout les invités partirent rapidement.

Alors que les gens couraient dans tout les sens, Scott et Aisis virent Matt, debout, furieux et avec le Kanima à ses pieds. Ce dernier enroula sa longue queue écailleuse autour des jamabes de son maître.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparus. _J'aurai du m'en douter! De toute façon, je l'aimais pas ce type! Il était louche! Maintenant tout s'explique! Ah! Je le hais, ce gars!_

OoOo

Lorsque Derek reprit connaissance, il était toujours paralysé. Lydia le traînait derrière elle, ils étaient au manooir Hale. Elle le traîna jusqu'au cadavre de Peter enterré sous le sol du manoir.

-Lydia fais pas ça. Dit-il faiblement.

Elle l'ignora et prit son bras pour mettre son poignet dans la main de Peter.

-Tu sais pas ce que tu fais.

Elle plaça les miroirs présents dans la pièce afin que les rayons de la lune aillent sur le cadavre. Peter planta ses griffes dans le poignet de l'Alpha et ouvrit ses yeux. Derek grogna de douleur, ses yeux devinrent rouges avant de reprendre leur couleur humaine.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Peter se releva et sortit du trou dans lequel il était. Derek essaya de s'éloigner mais il ne put s'éloigner que de quelques centimètres. Peter se releva et dit:

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'y suis déjà invité moi même.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain, j'espère! =)**


	18. Furie 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 18ème chapitre!**

 **Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce retard monumental! Vraiment, je suis très, très, très, très, très, très désolée!**

 **Pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé:**

 **Le premier vendredi où je n'ai pas publié, l'après-midi, mon ordinateur a décrété qu'après 4 années passées avec moi, il en avait marre et donc il m'a dit "Bye-bye! Adieu! J'en ai marre, je vais au paradis des ordinateurs!".**

 **J'en ai racheté un et j'ai du retélécharger tout les épisodes de Teen Wolf, donc j'ai pas pu publié le vendredi d'après.**

 **Voilà, et même si je suis malade depuis 3 jours (je crois que c'est grâce à Candice, si tu passes par là...) j'ai pensé à vous!**

 **Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée!**

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, le Shérif, Scott et Stiles étaient réunis chez les Stilinski. Sur le bureau de Stiles était posé un album photo où figurait Matt. Sa photo avait été entourée en rouge.

-Alors ce gamin est le vrai tueur? Demanda le Shérif.

-Ouais. Lui répondit son fils.

-Non. Dit le père Stilinski, ne semblant pas convaincu.

-Si. Insista Stiles.

-Non. S'obstina son père.

-Papa, tout le monde sait que la police cherche toujours à relier les victimes dans une série de meurtres! S'exclama Stiles en se levant de sa chaise. Alors, tout ce qu'il a du faire, c'est vérifier leur cursus et trouver quelle classe ils avaient tous en commun!

-Oui, sauf que Kara, l'organisatrice de la soirée n'était pas dans la classe de Mr Harris! Contra Mr Stilinski.

-D'accord, ok! T'as raison. Alors la police ne considère plus Harris comme suspect?

-Non, tu sais quoi? On abandonne pas les charges. Mais ça ne prouve rien, c'est pas une raison! Et toi, Scott? Tu crois que c'est Matt? Demanda le Shérif alors que Stiles ne tenait pas en place.

-C'est assez difficile de vous expliquer comment on sait tout ça mais vous devez nous croire! On sait que c'est Matt! Lui répondit le jeune loup.

-Il a pris la voiture de Harris! Il savait que si on trouvait les traces de pneu sur les lieux sur les lieux des crimes et que la majorité des victimes avaient été dans la classe d'Harris, on l'arrêterait!

-D'accord, c'est bon! Abandonna le Shérif. Je veux bien prendre en compte cette possibilité, mais donnez moi un mobile! Pourquoi ce gamin voudrait tuer la plupart des membres de l'équipe de natation de 2006 et son entraîneur?

-Attends, c'est évident! S'exclama le jeune hyperactif. Notre équipe de natation est nulle! Ils ont jamais rien gagné en 6 ans! Bon, ok, on a pas encore de mobile! Mais, dis moi, est-ce que Harris en a un?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

Stiles se tourna vers Scott qui prit la parole.

-Il faut qu'on examine les indices.

-Ils doivent être au poste, vous savez là où je ne travaille plus! S'énerva le Shérif.

-Crois moi, ils te laisseront entrer. Insista Stiles.

-Alors tu veux que je te crois, toi?

-D'accord, dans ce cas, tu pourrais croire Scott?

-Oui, je crois Scott.

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient au commissariat.

-Il est 2 h du matin. Fit remarquer l'agent de faction qui se trouvait être la même jeune femme que Derek avait dragué, rendant Aisis folle de rage.

-Fais moi confiance, je ne serais pas ici si ce n'était pas important. Lui répondit Mr Stilinski.

-On s'occupe d'abord du meurtre de l'hôpital. Chuchota Stiles à Scott.

-Pourquoi? Demanda ce dernier.

-Parce que tout les meurtres ont été commis par Jackson sauf un! Tu te souviens?

-La fille enceinte.

-Ouais, comme Matt a du la tuer lui-même quelqu'un de l'hôpital l'a peut-être remarquer.

Enfin, l'agent de faction fit signe au Shérif qu'il pouvait y aller. Il soupira de soulagement et la remercia. Une fois dans le bureau, ils visionnèrent les vidéos qu'ils voulaient. Le Shérif leur dit qu'ils ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient mais Stiles insista.

-Stop! S'exclama Scott en aperçevant Matt sur la vidéo. Revenez en arrière.

-C'est lui, c'est Matt! S'exclama Stiles.

-Je vois des cheveux sur une tête.

-La tête de Matt, oui! Je suis assis derrière lui en histoire et il a un crâne spécial! Gesticula Stiles.

-T'es un grand malade! (perso, je suis d'accord avec le shérif)

-T'en connais combien de personnes qui porte un blouson en cuir noir?

-Des millions! C'est très courant!

-On peut avancer? Il doit y avoir des images de lui venant d'autres caméras! Les reprit Scott.

En avançant dans la vidéo, ils se rendirent compte que Matta avait parlé avec Mélissa. Immédiatement Scott l'appela, seulement Mélissa ne pouvait pas se souvenir de chaque personne à qui elle avait parlé.

Scott lui envoya alors une photo. Tout ce dont Mélissa se souvenait est que Matt laissait des traces de boue. Cette info fit réagir le Shériff qui leur dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des traces de pas à côté des traces de pneu.

Le Shérif leur dit aussi qu'ils avaient trouvé un reçu de carte de crédit pour une vidange au nom de Matt au garage où le mécanicien avait été tué.

Il demanda à Scott de faire venir sa mère pour qu'elle identifie Matt afin d'obtenir un manda. Lorsque Stiles voulut demander à la fille de l'acceuil de laisser passer la mère de Scott, elle était déjà morte.

Il se retourna alors pour tomber sur Matt qui le menaçait avec une arme.

OoOo

Alors qu'Aisis et son "contact" étaient devant la maison de Lydia à la chercher, la jeune fille ressentit soudain une forte douleur à un de ses bras. Lorsqu'elle regarda, elle ne vit rien, son bras allait très bien.

Elle ressentit ensuite une grande peur qui ne venait pas d'elle. Elle réalisa alors que si tout ça ne venait pas d'elle, ça ne pouvait venir que d'une personne, Derek.

-Derek a un problème! Dit-elle à son "contact" avant de retourner vers la maison de Lydia.

-Ok, mais... Eh! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Pourquoi tu retournes à l'intérieur?

-Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour savoir où il est, alors assure toi que personne ne nous verra!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent de la maison pour aller au manoir Hale. Elle appela Deaton pour qu'ils se rejoignent là-bas.

OoOo

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que Deaton. Aisis lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils entrèrent pour voir Derek évanoui au sol et la "tombe" de Peter vide. Aussitôt, ils comprirent ce qu'il s'était passé et Deaton décida de réveiller Derek.

En entendant ça, le "contact" paniqua et se dépêcha de se cacher et de se boucher les oreilles. Deaton utilisa alors le sifflet pour chien et Derek revint à lui en demandant quel bruit c'était. Deaton lui montra alors le sifflet.

Aisis ricana pendant que Derek soupirait. Il essaya de se relever mais chancela. Aussitôt Deaton et Aisis le rattrapèrent.

-Tu vas être faible pendant quelques heures. L'informa le druide.

L'Alpha regarda alors son bras qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisé.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais si mal au bras. Soupira Aisis.

Son intervention permit à l'Alpha de remarquer sa présence. Alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle attrapa son bras et posa sa paume sur la blessure. Quand elle enleva sa main, il avait cicatrisé.

Elle fixa alors le trou d'où Peter était sorti.

-Alors, c'est vraiment arrivé? Demanda l'Alpha.

-T'inquiètes pas, t'es toujours un Alpha. Le rassura Deaton. Et toujours aussi particulièrement maladroit.

Aisis ricana à cette remarque, faisant grogner de mécontentement le loup de Derek. Sa compagne se moquait ouvertement de lui! La honte!

-Où est-il? Demanda hargnieusement l'Alpha.

-J'aurais aimé te le dire. Lui répondit calmement le druide.

-Vous pouvez au moins me dire ce que vous faîtes ici. Et pour quelle raison vous m'aidez.

Sur ces mots, Aisis paniqua légèrement et fit signe à Deaton afin qu'il ne dise pas à Derek qu'elle l'avait appelé.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, aider ta famille a occupé une bonne partie de ma vie. Et si aujourd'hui je t'aide, c'est parce que j'en ai fais la promesse à ta mère.

 _A Talia? Attends, il a aidé la famille de Derek... C'était l'émissaire de Talia?! Ca explique pas mal de choses._

-Vous êtes celui dont ma soeur m'a parlée. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez un genre de conseiller?

-Elle avait raison. Et maintenant, j'ai quelques conseils que tu dois écouter très attentivement. Ce que Peter a réussi à faire n'est pas sans incidences: il sera physiquement faible alors il va compter sur son intelligence et sa ruse. Il va venir te chercher, Derek. Il va essayer de s'insinuer dans ton esprit en utilisant tes faiblesses et tes doutes. Il va te dire qu'il est le seul moyen pour vaincre Gérard, alors surtout ne lui fais pas confiance!

 _De la ruse, il en a et pas qu'un peu. Je l'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout!_

-Je ne fais confiance à personne.

 _Super... Merci bien! Tu me fais pas confiance, je note. Je te ressortirais ça en temps voulu!_

-Je le sais. Si tu le faisais, tu serais certainement l'Alpha que tu aimerais être. Et malheuresement, le seul en qui tu devrais avoir confiance, ne te fais pas confiance.

-Scott. Murmura Derek.

-Il est avec Stilinski en ce moment, il faut absolument que tu le trouves et le plus rapidement possible! Je connais Gérard depuis très longtemps, il a toujours un plan. Et quelque chose me dis que tout se passe exactement comme il le veut.

Sur ces mots, Deaton partit laissant le soin à la jeune fille de s'occuper de l'Alpha. Derek réalisa alors que la jeune fille aurait du être chez elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je t'avais dit de pas venir.

-Tu m'as dit de pas aller au repaire, tu m'as pas dit que je ne pouvais pas venir ici. Contra-t-elle.

-Il y a une drôle d'odeur... Marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Le "contact" comprit que Derek avait repéré son odeur: il n'avait pas prit de potion. Il commença à légèrement, je dis bien légèrement paniquer... En fait, il était carremment mort de peur!

Comprenant ce qu'il se passait, la jeune fille tira vivement son compagnon en direction de la sortie en lui assurant que ça devait être le bois brûlé. Une fois qu'ils furent partis avec la voiture, le "contact" souffla de soulagement avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de transport. _Et merde!_

OoOo

Au commissariat, Scott venait de raccrocher.

-Elle sera bientôt là. Dit-il au Shérif.

A ce moment-là, Stiles revint dans le bureau, suivit de Matt qui le menaçait avec une arme. Stiles se plaça à côté de Scott pendant que le Shérif levait les mains.

-Matt, c'est ça? Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, je te garantis qu'on peut trouver une solution sans utiliser ce pistolet.

-C'est drôle ce que vous dîtes parce que je ne crois pas que vous imagigniez à quel point vous avez raison.

-Je sais que tu ne veux blesser personne.

-En fait, je veux blesser beaucoup de gens! Vous trois, vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste mais je peux changer d'avis! Par exemple si quelqu'un essaye d'appeler quelqu'un avec son téléphone comme McCall est en train de le faire!

Scott sortit précipitament sa main de sa poche et Matt reprit:

-Ca pourrait vraiment me pousser à blesser quelqu'un! Les portables! Exigea-t-il en désignant le bureau avec son arme. Maintenant!

-Faîtes le. Ordonna doucement le Shérif.

Ils posèrent leurs portables sur le bureau avant de se rendre dans la salle des cellules où Stiles menota son père au mur. Matt exigea les clés et devant la réticence de son fils le Shérif lui dit d'obéir.

Une fois que Matt eut récupérer les clés, Scott, Stiles et lui ressortirent de la pièce. Scott s'arrêta à l'intersection entre 2 couloirs. Dans l'autre couloir se trouvait plusieurs policiers morts, les murs et le sol étaient tachés de sang.

-T'as l'intention de tuer tout le monde ici?

-Non, ça c'est le rôle de Jackson. Il suffit que j'y pense et il le fait. Répondit le jeune photographe avant de les pousser pour qu'ils avançent.

OoOo

Du côté d'Aisis, celle-ci venait d'arriver devant le repaire de la meute Hale. Elle coupa le moteur et se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Bon, je te laisses. Après tout, tu m'as bien dit de ne pas venir, donc je ne rentrerais pas. A moins que tu ais changé d'avis, après c'est toi qui vois.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Souria-t-il. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais au manoir.

-Eh bien... Comme tu ne voulais pas que je viennes et comme je ne dors pas les nuits de pleine lune, j'ai été à la fête de Lydia. Et... Euh... Ben, il se trouve que j'ai eu un peu mal au bras et comme j'avais rien, je me suis dit que ça devait venir de toi. Souria-t-elle, un peu embêtée de lui révéler ça.

Derek de son côté, était surpris qu'elle ait pu sentir sa douleur alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore complété le lien.

Il l'observa, elle semblait un peu gênée et cela l'amusait et l'attendrissait. Il se pencha donc vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit timidement à son baiser avant de s'éloigner, aussi rouge qu'une tomate( très, très mûre la tomate!).

Il sourit amusé et descendit de voiture. Alors que la jeune fille le regardait retourner dans l'entrepôt, elle reçut un message de son "contact".

-T'aurais pas oublier quelque chose?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

-Matt. Vu qu'il est très en colère, il y a des chances qu'il tue ce soir. Je vais demander à "la langue de vipère" où il est. Merci de me le rappeler! :)

Sur ce, Aisis appela "la langue de vipère", et une fois la conversation terminée elle prit la route du commissariat. Son "contact", lui, avait fortement envie de l'étrangler! Non seulement elle l'avait oublié mais en plus quand il lui avait posé la question, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle l'avait oublié lui!

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, au commissariat, Scott et Stiles finissaient de supprimer toutes les preuves contre Matt. Une voiture arriva.

-On dirait que ta mère arrive. Constata Matt.

-Matt, fais pas ça. Quand elle sera devant la porte, je lui dirais de partir, je lui dirais qu'on a rien trouvé! S'il te plaît!

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre coupa Scott dans ses supplications.

-Dans ce cas, si tu vas pas la voir tout de suite, je pense que je vais tuer Stiles. Et ensuite ta maman. Menaça Matt.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Scott sentit une odeur qui n'était pas celle de sa mère. Matt lui ordonna d'ouvrir et il s'exécuta avec beaucoup de réticence pour décrouvrir Derek.

-Oh, merci d'être là. Chuchota Scott, soulagé.

A peine eut il le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Alpha était tombé au sol, aussi inanimé qu'une poupée. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait maintenant Jackson partiellement transformé.

-C'est lui qui contrôle le Kanima? Ce gamin?! Grogna l'Alpha.

-Derek?

Aisis venait d'arriver dans le commissariat et était surprise de la présence de son compagnon ici alors qu'elle l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au repaire. Il avait en fait écouté sa conversation avec "la langue de vipère" et était donc partit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Alors que la jeune fille ouvrait à nouveau la bouche, Matt fit un signe de la tête en direction de Jackson qui la paralysa immédiatement. Elle tomba alors lourdement sur son compagnon.

-Super... Moi qui ne voulait pas me retrouver dans une situation comme ça avant ma majorité, c'est un peu raté... Marmona-t-elle alors que Derek grognait à cause de l'impact. Si tu pouvais arrêter de grogner...

-Tu sais Derek, tout le monde n'a pas la chance comme toi d'être un grand méchant loup-garou. Intervint Matt en se penchant au dessus d'eux. Oh! Oui, c'est vrai! J'ai appris certaines choses récemment: les loup-garous, les chasseurs, les Kanimas... Dans cette ville c'est comme une grande fête d'Halloween à chaque pleine lune! Sauf pour toi Stiles. Tu t transforme en quoi toi?

-En l'abominable homme des c'est plutôt un truc d'hiver, tu vois. De saison. Lui répondit Stiles avec un air de défi.

Alors qu'Aisis se désespérait intérieurement du comportement de son ami, Matt fit un signe de tête en direction de Jackson afin que ce dernier paralyse le jeune hyperactif. Stiles tomba alors lourdement sur le sol à côté du couple.

Jackson empêcha Scott de bouger pour rattraper son ami.

-Tu sais, Derek? Je trouve que tout les 2 vous formez un très beau couple. Se moqua le jeune maître du Kanima.

-Merci bien. Marmonna ironiquement la jeune fille.

-Ca doit te faire bizarre de voir tout ce pouvoir s'en aller à cause d'une petite coupure dans la nuque? Je parie que t'es pas habitué à te sentir sans défense.

-J'ai encore quelques dents. Pourquoi tu t'approches pas? On verra si je suis sans défense.

-Ouais, bouffon! S'écria Stiles.

-Les gars... Intervint Aisis d'un ton menaçant.

Une voiture arriva sur le parking éclairant brèvement la pièce grâce à ses phares. Jackson tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et Matt reprit:

-Vous pensez que c'est elle?

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai... Soupira le jeune bêta.

-Fais ce que je te dis et je lui ferais pas de mal. Je laisserais pas Jackson l'approcher.

-Scott! Lui fais pas confiance! Cria Stiles.

Soudain furieux, Matt le tira par sa veste pour le mettre sur le dos. Il posa son pied sur la gorge de l'hyperactif, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Tu comprends mieux comme ça?! S'écria-t-il.

-D'accord, arrête, ça suffit! Paniqua Scott.

-Alors maintenant, tu fais ce que je te dis!

-Oui! D'accord, c'est bon! Laisse le!

Devant les supplications de Scott Matt enleva son pied de la gorge de l'hyperactif qui toussa plusieurs fois, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

-Toi, tu les enfermes là-dedans et toi... Avec moi! Ordonna le jeune photographe en désignant Jackson puis Scott.

OoOo

Mélissa avait à peine passé la porte que son fils arriva en lui disant de repartir. Elle commença à lui demander quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en avisant Matt, menaçant Scott avec une arme.

-Fais ce qu'il te dit, il a promis qu'il te ferait pas de mal. Supplia le jeune loup.

-Oui, il a raison. Renchérit Matt avant de tirer sur Scott.

Mélissa cria alors que son fils tombait au sol, plié en deux. Le Shérif, alerté par le bruit de la détonation, se mit à crier et appeler son fils et Scott. Ce dernier, surpris, releva la tête vers le jeune photographe

-J'ai pas dit que je te ferais pas de mal à toi. Lui répondit tranquilement ce dernier.

-C'est pas possible... Paniqua l'infirmière en approchant.

-Vous, vous bougez pas! Cria Matt en pointant son arme vers elle.

-Ne t'approches pas, maman! Paniqua à son tour Scott.

Seulement, en voyant l'état de son fils, Mélissa avança malgré les protestations de Matt. Scott insista et elle se décida enfin à reculer. Matt ordonna au jeune loup de se lever pendant que le Shérif continuait à s'époumonner.

Cela stressa Matt qui hurla à tout le monde de se la fermer. Il réitéra son ordre en menaçant de tirer sur Mélissa si le jeune loup n'obéissait pas. Ce dernier se releva péniblement et quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière était dans une cellule.

-S'il te plaît, il faut qu'il voit un médecin. Supplia Mélissa en pleur.

-Vous êtes sérieuse? Demanda le jeune photographe, choqué qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de la condition de son fils.

Ce dernier essaya de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il allait bien mais elle lui répondit que c'était à cause de l'adrénaline. Elle supplia encore une fois Matt qui s'énerva.

-Ca suffit, vous la fermez maintenant! Cria-t-il avant de reprendre plus calmement. Chère madame. Si vous continuez à parler je vous promets que je lui mets la prochaine balle dans la tête!

-C'est compris.

-Maintenant, dans le bureau McCall! Aller!

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Encore une fois, déolée!**

 **A vendredi prochain! =)**


	19. Furie 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 19ème chapitre!**

 **Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe concernant les noms, je ne suis pas très douée avec les noms anglais et américains.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

OoOo

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau, Scott reprit la parole:

-On a détruit toute les preuves. Pourquoi tu pars pas?

-Tu crois que ce sont les preuves qui m'intéressent? Non, je veux le bouquin!

 _Le bouquin? Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a entendu parler du bestiaire! Si c'est le cas, j'espère que les Argent l'ont bien caché._ S'inquiéta Aisis, toujours allongée sur Derek.

-Quel bouquin? Demanda Scott.

-Le bestiaire!

A ces mots, Stiles, Aisis et Derek échangèrent un regard paniqué.

-Je veux le livre tout entier! Exigea le jeune photographe.

-Désolé mais je l'ai pas! Il est à Gérard! Pourquoi tu le veux de toute façon?

-Il me faut des réponses.

-Des réponses à quoi?

-A ça!

Sur ces mots, Matt souleva son maillot pour révéler ses côtes sur lesquelles se trouvait des écailles. Exactement les mêmes écailles que le Kanima. Stiles et Aisis fixait ces écailles, les yeux écarquillés. Derek lui, resta neutre, ne semblant pas trop choqué.

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, alors que Matt et Scott n'étaient plus dans le bureau, Stiles, Aisis et Derek se mirent à chuchoter.

-Tu sais ce qui arrive à Matt? Demanda Stiles à Derek.

-Je sais que le livre ne l'aidera pas. On ne peut pas briser les règles, pas comme ça. Lui répondit l'Alpha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-L'univers équilibre les choses. Il le fait toujours.

-C'est parce qu'il utilise Jackson pour tuer des gens qui le méritent pas.

-Et qu'il tue des gens lui-même.

-En gros, s'il transgresse les règles du Kanima, Il devient lui-même le Kanima. Pour équilibrer. Intervint la jeune fille.

-Tu penses qu'il nous croira si on lui dit ça?

-C'est peu probable. Grogna Derek.

-Ok, il va tous nous tuer quand il aura le bouquin, pas vrai?

-Ouais. Répondirent les 2 autres en même temps.

-On fait quoi maintenant, on reste allongés là et...

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par Aisis qui s'exclama en chuchotant:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ma jambe? Enlèves ta main de là! Attends, tu peux bouger?

-Que la main. Grogna l'Alpha en appuyant sa main sur la jambe de sa compagne.

-Mais arrêtes ça, sale pervers!

-J'essaye de pousser ta jambe.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour ça. Répondit-il avant de grogner légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda-t-elle à Stiles.

-Il a planté ses griffes dans sa jambe. C'est dégeu.

-Ah, processus de guérison. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Désolée de t'avoir traité de pervers.

Sa seule réponse fut un grognement de la part de Derek. Comme d'habitude.

OoOo

Scott et Matt arrivèrent dans une autre salle. Le photographe ordonna à Scott de s'arrêter. Ce dernier, ayant assez mal, regarda alors sa blessure. Lorsque Matt vit ça, il se rapprocha de Scott et lui dit:

-Tu sais, je suis désolé pour toi McCall parce qu'en ce moment tu dois te dire "comment je vais expliquer ça une fois guéri?". Et le plus triste dans tout ça, c'est que tu réalises même pas à quel point c'est génial que tu guérisses! Parce que tu sais ce qui arrive aux autres quand ils se font tirer dessus? Ils meurent!

-C'est ce qui t'est arrivé? Demanda le jeune loup.

Comme Matt ne répondait pas, Scott finit par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu t'es noyé, c'est ça?

-Il aurait pas du les laisser boire.

-Mais qui? Matt, de quoi tu parles?

-Lahey! Cria-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait pas du les laisser boire.

-Mais qui a bu?

-L'équipe de natation, abruti! Je savais pas ce qui se passait! Je savais pas qu'ils venaient de gagner le championnat et que Lahey avait invité ses nageurs pour fêter la victoire autour d'un verre! On s'en fout qu'ils aient que 17 ans!

-Comment ça? T'étais chez Isaac?

-Il avait la première édition de Spiderman ou est-ce que c'était Batman? Je sais plus. Et on devait faire un échange, mais une fois là-bas, j'entends la musique. Et tout le monde s'amuse et je vois Shaun, il jette Jessica dans la piscine et puis Benneth saute...

-Quoi Benneth?! Le chasseur?

-Et ensuite Camden, le frère d'Isaac était militaire. Il m'attrape, il trouve ça drôle.

-Ils t'ont jeté à l'eau.

-Je hurle que je ne sais pas nager mais personne ne m'écoute, je coule, j'avale de l'eau et personne ne s'inquiète. Sous l'eau je vois ces corps, je vois Jessica glisser la main dans le maillot de Shaun. Et je me nois. Je suis en train de mourir pendant qu'eux se marrent!

Les images de ce souvenir passent devant ses yeux pendant qu'il continue avec une haine croissante.

-Tout à coup, je me retrouve étendu près de la piscine, j'ouvre les yeux, je vois Lahey. Il est juste au-dessus de moi et il me dit: "Ne le racontes à personne! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Faut vraiment être un abruti pour ne savoir nager!" Je l'ai raconté à personne. Quand je les voyais au bahut, ils me regardaient même pas!

Il avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Il expliqua ensuite qu'il faisait des crises de panique la nuit et que ses parents l'avaient cru asmathique. Ils avaient même acheté un inhalateur. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se noyait. Il ajouta qu'il n'avait même pas vu de lumière au bout du tunnel, seulement l'obscurité.

Il expliqua alors que lors de l'enterrement de Kate Argent, il prenait des photos et que Lahey s'était retrouvé sur l'une d'elle. Il avait voulu que Lahey meure et le lendemain, c'était chose faite.

-Einstein avait raison, l'imagination est plus importante que le savoir. C'était comme une chose sortie de la mythologie antique! Comme les furies venues pour punir Oreste! Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas Scott?

En effet, le jeune loup ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Cela énerva encore Matt qui lui expliqua quand même que les furies sont les déesses de la vengeance. Il ajouta aussi que Jackson était sa furie.

-Quand je l'ai vu la nuit suivante, c'est comme si un lien avait été scellé entre nous 2. J'ai su qu'il avait tué Lahey pour moi et j'ai compris qu'il le referait. Alors, je suis allé au garage de Tucker, j'ai même payé pour une vidange et devines quoi?! Il ne m'a même pas reconnu alors je l'ai pris en photo. Et quelques heures plus tard, il était morts.

Il expliqua alors qu'il lui suffisait de prendre d'autres photos pour que Jackson tue les personnes sur ses photos.

OoOo

Du côté de Stiles, Aisis et Derek, la situation était toujours la même. Stiles demanda alors au loup:

-Alors, cette situation hypothétique dont nous avons parlé devient moins hypoyhétique?

-Je pense que je peux bouger mes orteils. Chuchota Derek.

-Génial. Moi aussi je peux bouger mes orteils.

-Stiles, pourrais tu arrêter de raconter des conneries? Demanda Aisis désespérée du comportement de son ami.

-Mais... Commença-t-il avant de sentir un léger coup de pied dans sa jambe. Mais tu peux bouger?

-Non, pourquoi?

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais donner un coup de pied.

-J'avoue que l'idée est tentante, très, très tentante même! Mais je suis paralysée.

Soudain il y eut une coupure de courant avant que l'alrme ne se déclenche, faisant paniquer Matt. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers la fenêtre pour voir les chasseurs leur tirer dessus. Scott se cacha sous un bureau pendant que le jeune photographe s'agenouillait sur le sol.

Bientôt les chasseurs lancèrent des grenades fumigènes dans la pièce où Scott et Matt se trouvaient. Jackson qui était dans le bureau, approcha de la salle guettant son maître. Seulement au lieu de voir son maître sortir de la salle, ce fut Scott qu'il vit sortir.

Le jeune loup le percutant et l'envoyant au sol. Scott se précipita vers son ami pendant que Derek essayait de se relever sans faire de mal à sa compagne.

-Emmènes le! Ordonna-t-il. Fonce!

Scott obéit et emmena Stiles dans une autre pièce alors que l'Alpha traînait difficilement sa compagne pour l'amener derrière le bureau.

-Je reviens aussi vite que possible!

-T'occupe pas de moi! Ne reviens pas me chercher!

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle sourit mystérieusement avant de lui dire:

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation comme ça, je peux m'en sortir. Maintenant, va!

Il hésita encore quelques instants, ne voulant pas la laisser seule au milieu des créatures surnaturelles et des chasseurs mais le regard qu'elle lui envoya lui donna des sueurs froides et le convainquit de lui obéir.

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle se traîna jusqu'au meuble où se trouvaient les portables et récupéra le sien. Elle composa immédiatement le numéro de son "contact". Lorsqu'il décrocha en hurlant:

-QUOI?!

Il était assez énervé qu'elle l'appelle après l'avoir oublié tout à l'heure cependant lorsqu'il entendit les coups de feu il se calma et demanda:

-T'es où?

-Commissariat. Répondit-elle calmement, comme s'il n'avait jamais crié.

Il raccrocha immédiatement après avoir eu sa réponse.

OoOo

Du côté de Scott et Stiles, ça se passait assez mal. A peine avait-il eut le temps de sortir de la pièce que Jackson s'était mis à les poursuivre. Scott fermait chaque porte après lui mais à peine étaient-ils à la porte suivante que le Kanima avait enfoncé la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une salle d'interrogatoire, le jeune loup ferma la porte et, voyant que Jackson n'essayait pas de l'ouvrir, il posa son meilleur ami sur une chaise.

-Tu bouges pas. Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Chuchota Scott avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Chris et Allison qui venaient d'entrer, s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix du Shérif. Ce dernier tirait comme un forcené sur la menotte qu'il avait au poignet.

Face au danger, Jackson se transforma pour pouvoir protéger son maître.

Quant à Scott, il eut a peine le temps d'aller plus loin qu'il tomba sur Allison. Elle le menaçait avec son arbalète.

-Où est Derek? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, alors écarte toi de mon chemin!

-Allison. Essaya Scott.

-Où est-il? Redemanda-t-elle en relevant son arbalète.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Scott! Je te conseilles de ne pas t'approcher de moi! Menaça-t-elle en le pointant à nouveau avec son arbalète. Va-t-en! Et reste loin de moi!

Sur ces mots, elle passa à côté de lui et partit plus loin.

OoOo

Un peu plus loin, au milieu des étagères remplies de dossiers, Allison et son père se retrouvèrent et il lui fit signe de regarder entre les étagères. Elle pointa son arbalète en direction de la rangée mais il n'y avait rien.

Alors que Chris jetait un coup d'oeil dans sa rangée, un sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui. Le Kanima se jeta sur lui le plaquant au sol avant de lever sa main écailleuse pour le tuer. Allison voyant cela tira une flèche dans la tête de la créature reptilienne.

Le Kanima, loin de paniquer enleva simplement la flèche de sa tête et se mit à poursuivre la jeune chasseuse. Cette dernière courut jusqu'au hangar et se cacha derrière le bureau, un poignard dans la main.

Elle pouvait entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis le Kanima se déplacer dans le hangar. Lorsqu'il sauta sur le bureau, elle se trouvait déjà en dessous. Puis, lorsqu'il se pencha pour regarder sous le meuble, elle courut, sauta sur une voiture et planta son poignard dans son torse. Il l'attrapa alors à la gorge et elle lui planta un deuxième poignard dans les côtes.

Loin de souffrir, il l'observa puis enleva rapidement sa main griffue de sa gorge, la paralysant au passage. Elle tomba alors au sol, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage. C'est à ce moment-là que Matt arriva et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

-Tu aurais du me laisser une chance. Dit-il avant d'écarter ses cheveux. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit? Je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui pourrait penser si je ne peux pas l'avoir, personne ne l'aura. Ce n'est pas totalement vrai parce que, Allison si moi je ne peux pas t'avoir personne ne t'aura!

Sa voix avait changée sur la fin de sa phrase, il ne s'agissait plus d'une voix humaine.

Ayant entendu un bruit plus loin, le jeune photographe partit, la laissant apeurée et paralysée à même le sol. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule lui faisant peur. Heuresement, il ne s'agissait que de Chris qui lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit avant de la soulever du sol.

OoOo

Aisis entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Elle eut peur que ce soit Matt mais heuresement pour elle, il ne s'agissait que de son "contact" (enfin!).

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Je te raconterais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à me lever.

Il lui attrapa le bras, la tirant puis lorsqu'elle fut debout, il remarqua la griffure qu'elle avait à la nuque. Il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé et lui demanda où se trouvait Jackson.

-Je sais pas mais Mélissa et le Shérif sont ici. Il faut qu'on s'assure qu'ils ne découvrent rien. Ils sont dans les cellules.

-Ok. Répondit-il avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la guider dans la bonne direction.

OoOo

De son côté, le Shérif continuait de tirer comme un forcené sur sa menote sous les encouragements de Mélissa. Il finit par l'arracher du mur avant que Matt n'arrive et lui mette un coup de poing, l'assomant.

-Matt, s'il te plaît. Ecoute moi, mon fils a été blessé, j'ai entendu d'autres coups de feu et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais s'il te plaît, laisse moi voir mon fils!

-Comment vous pouvez être aussi aveugle, vous avez vraiment rien compris?! S'énerva-t-il.

Un grognement retentit et Matt se retourna pour voir Derek dans l'encadrement de la porte, transformé et prêt à se battre. Jackson arriva alors par l'autre porte. Derek rugit et le combat commença sous les yeux horrifiés de Mélissa.

Derek jeta Jackson sur le bureau et voulut le griffer mais ce dernier attrapa son poignet et le poussa un peu plus loin. C'est ce moment que choisit Aisis pour arriver là où Derek se tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant. Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula légèrement, ne voulant pas se faire paralyser à nouveau. _Oh oh... Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour lui cacher ça quoique on peut lui faire croire que c'était une hallucination. La situation est quand même pas top!_

Jackson réussit à faire tomber Derek derrière le bureau présent dans la pièce. Derek revient à la charge mais le Kanima s'accrocha aux barreaux de la cellule de Mélissa et le frappa, l'envoyant contre le mur et l'assomant temporairement.

Il s'amusa alors à faire peur à Mélissa cependant Scott arriva et lui planta ses griffes dans le dos, le poussant un peu plus loin. Le Kanima sortit alors de la pièce poursuivit par Derek qui venait de se réveiller.

En entendant sa mère l'appeler, le jeune loup se retourna vers elle, lui dévoilant son visage transformé et donc sa condition de lycanthrope. Elle eut peur et recula, blessant Scott qui partit alors dans la même directin que Jackson et Derk.

Aisis se dirigea alors vers Mélissa, soutenue par son "contact".

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne suis pas comme eux. Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

Mélissa s'approcha alors et le "contact" ouvrit la cellue. Aisis lui fit un signe de la tête et il l'assoma. Il l'assit contre un mur.

-C'est peut-être méchant de faire ça mais au moins, elle ne sortira pas de cette pièce et elle ne se fera pas tuer. Dit calmement Aisis.

Elle tendit le bras en direction du "contact" et ce dernier l'aida à sortir de la pièce.

OoOo

Un peu plus loin, Scott était tombé sur Gérard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Ca devait pas se passer comme ça! Paniqua-t-il.

-Crois moi, j'en suis conscient.

-J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, j'ai rejoint la meute de Derek, je vous ai donné toute les infos, je vous ai dit que Matt contrôlait Jackson!

-Laisse nous nous occuper de lui! Va aider tes amis! Laisse moi me charger de Jackson et de Matt! Va chercher ta mère!

Lorsque Scott passa à côté de Gérard, il ramassa la boîte qui contenait ses médicaments et la lui redonna avant de partir. Il ne remarqua pas que Derek était caché là, contre le mur et qu'il avait tout entendu. L'Alpha se sentait trahi et était furieux!

Pendant ce temps, Matt s'était enfui et avait rejoint un pont sans se douter que Gérard l'y attendait. Ce dernier le fit tomber et le traîna jusqu'à l'eau où il le noya malgrès les efforts ddu jeune homme pour rester en vie.

Gérard sortit alors de l'eau et avisant le Kanima sous le pont, il lui dit:

-Alors maintenant tu n'as plus peur de l'eau? Tu n'as plus avoir peur de quoi que ce soit mon ami, surtout pas de moi.

Pendant qu'il parlait il avait enlevé un de ses gant et tendait maintenant sa main au Kanima qui s'approcha. Jackson posa alors sa min contre celle du chasseur créant ainsi le lien avec lui sous les yeux de Peter Hale.

OoOo

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain! :)**


	20. Champ de bataille 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 20ème chapitre!**

 **J'ai pris énormément de retard: je suis encore en train d'écrire le chapitre 21 donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier la semaine prochaine. Voilà, je préférais vous prévenir au cas où...**

 **Je remercie Lilianna Odair qui a récemment mis cette histoire en favoris. =) J'avais peur que mon histoire ne vous plaise plus mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas et je suis contente!**

 **Bonne lecture! =)**

OoOo

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles se trouvait dans le bureau de la conseillère. Il lui parla de l'apnée volontaire, faisant clairement référence à Matt.

-Quelque part tu espères que Matt a enfin trouvé la paix en poussant son dernier soupir. Lui répondit-elle.

Il lui expliqua alors qu'il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour Matt. Il lui dit aussi que Matt était complètement fou car il avait énormément de photos d'Allison où il avait fait un montage vidéo pour pouvoir être avec elle dessus.

Elle lui dit alors qu'il y avait quand même un évènement positif dans cette histoire: son père avait récupéré son poste. Seulement Stiles lui expliqua qu'il ressentait un malaise avec son père ainsi qu'avec Scott.

-Vous avez parlé depuis cette nuit là? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pas vraiment. Il a assez de problèmes à gérer de son côté.

En effet, sa mère l'évitait à tel point que lorsqu'il sortait de sa chambre, elle s'enfermait dans la sienne et ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Stiles expliqua que Scott ne voyait plus Allison car elle prenait ses distances, le décès de sa mère l'ayant beaucoup rapproché de son père. Quand elle lui demanda pour Jackson, il lui répondit simplement qu'il était un peu perturbé et que seule Lydia avait un comportement normal.

-Parlons un peu de toi Stiles. Est-ce que tu serais un peu anxieux par rapport au championnat qui a lieu demain soir?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train de mordre un morceau de corde de sa batte de Lacrosse. Euh non, je suis jamais sur le terrain. Mais comme un de mes coéquipier est mort et qu'un autre a disparut, qui sait ce qui peut se passer.

Elle devina qu'il parlait d'Isaac et lui demanda s'il avait des nouvelles d'Erica, Boyd ou Isaac car ils avaient tous les 3 fugué. Pour éviter de répondre, il lui demanda pourquoi elle ne prenait pas de notes. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle le faisait une fois la séance terminée.

-Et si on en revenait à toi Stiles?

Devant son manque de réponse, elle insista et il lui révéla alors qu'il faisait de l'insomnie et qu'il avait peur que quelque chose de très grave n'arrive.

-Ca s'appelle l'hyper vigilance.

-Ca me provoque des crises de panique et j'arrive même plus à respirer.

-Comme si tu te noyais.

-Ouais.

Elle lui expliqua alors que s'il retenait sa respiration jusqu'au réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche, il gagnerait du temps et on pourrait lui venir en aide. Il lui dit alors qu'il souffrirait trop, que c'était l'enfer. Elle lui donna alors un conseil sous forme de citation:

-Si vous traversez l'enfer, continuez d'avancer.

OoOo

Un soir, alors que Scott sortait de la douche, il entendit un sifflement qui lui était malheuresement famillier. Au moment où il entrait dans sa chambre, il vit le Kanima collé contre le plafond dans un coin de sa chambre. Sa queue écailleuse était enroulée autour du cou de sa mère.

Les pieds de cette dernière ne touchaient même pas le sol. Une voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Comme tu peux le constater Scott, la situation a quelque peu évoluée. Laisse moi donc te faire un petit breafing. Lui dit Gérard, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Scott sortit alors ses griffes regardant méchamment le chasseur maintenant maître du Kanima.

-Allons, allons Scott. Sois un peu réaliste, tu n'es guère en position de te faire obéir. Lui fit constater Gérard.

-Laissez la partir. Exigea tout de même le jeune loup.

-Non, c'est impossible! Mais je peux choisir de la laisser vivre. Ca dépend de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-Je veux qu'on discute. Puisque tu persistes à ne pas répondre au téléphone.

-Laissez la partir et on pourra parler de ce que vous voulez.

-Ce que je veux, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et ça depuis le début: je veux Derek ainsi que toute sa meute! Lui dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Ils se cachent pour se protéger! Comment vous voulez que je saches où ils sont?!

-Tu arriveras bien à trouver une motivation pour les attirer hors de leur cachette. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je possède dorénavant un outil de persuasion qui, tu en conviendras est d'une efficacité redoutable.

Sur ces mots, la créature écailleuse siffla de nouveau pour confirmer les paroles de son maître alors que Mélissa étouffait, inquiétant son fils.

-Pourquoi suis-je en mesure de le contrôler d'après toi? Tu connais le mythe, Scott. Le Kanima est en fait une rame de vengeance!

-Ca concerne Kate... En déduit Scott.

-Sache que je ne suis pas seulement venu ici pour enterrer ma fille, je suis venu pour la venger!

Dès que Gérard eu fini sa phrase, le Kanima relâcha Mélissa qui tomba au sol en toussant pour récupérer son souffle. Scott se précipita vers elle pendant que Gérard et Jackson partaient.

-Maman, tu vas bien? Questionna-t-il, très inquiet.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que cette chose, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais je t'en supplie! Donne lui ce qu'il veut! Lui répondit-elle avec une voix éraillée.

-Maman, c'est pas aussi simple!

-Fais ce qu'il dit, d'accord? Donne lui ce qu'il demande.

-Je sais pas si c'est possible.

OoOo

Dès le lendemain de l'assassinat de Matt, Aisis avait été au repaire de la meute Hale. Lorsqu'elle entra, les bêtas la saluèrent comme à leur habitude.

Remarquant que Derek n'était pas là, elle leur demanda où il était. Ils se tendirent puis se jetèrent des regards apeurés avant qu'Erica ne prenne la parole:

-Il est dans sa chambre et il est de très mauvaise humeur.

-De très mauvaise humeur, c'est-à-dire? Sur une échelle allant de la petite enguelade à la destruction de tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, on en est où? Demanda-t-elle en souriant pour les détendre.

-Presque la destruction. Répondit Isaac en couinant.

-Ah ouais. Quand même. Petit conseil: restez dans les escaliers.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Boyd, trouvant cette consigne un peu bizarre.

-Parce qu'il vous verra moins et comme ça il vous criera pas trop dessus.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, elle cria le nom de son compagnon. Cela eut pour effet de casser les oreilles des bêtas qui grimacèrent. Une porte claqua violemment contre un mur et dans l'encadrement de cette porte se trouvait Derek Hale totalement transformé et furieux.

 _Oops... Je crois que c'était pas une très bonne idée de crier son nom comme ça. Je sais qu'en temps normal, il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais là je crois que je suis dans la merde! Et bien sûr, l'autre crétin des îles n'est pas venu avec moi parce qu'il m'en veut encore pour l'avoir oublier au manoir! Au secours!_

L'Alpha l'attrapa par le bras avant de la tirer en direction de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Il la poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer violemment la porte. Isaac, Erica et Boyd se consultèrent du regard avant de se précipiter vers la porte pour pouvoir écouter. Ils savaient que c'était risqué mais la tentation était trop forte.

De son côté, Aisis avait atterri sur le matelas qui servait de lit à son compagnon. Voyant qu'il la regardait comme s'il allait la dévorer toute crue, elle rougit furieusement avant de se relever et de s'éloigner du matelas le plus rapidement possible.

-Euh... Derek, tu me fais un peu peur là.

Immédiatement, il retrouva son apparence humaine et s'assit sur le matelas. Il soupira et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Avisant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon, Aisis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et attrapa son poignet.

Il enleva ses mains mais détourna le regard. De plus en plus inquiète, elle passa sa main sous son menton et le força à la regarder. Elle vit tellement de colère et de culpabilité dans son regard que son coeur rata un battement.

-Explique moi. Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

-C'est Scott. Répondit-il, à nouveau furieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? Soupira-t-elle.

-Je l'ai entendu discuter avec Gérard. Il disait qu'il avait fait tout ce que Gérard lui avait dit de faire et donc de rentrer dans ma meute. Il m'a trompé! Expliqua-t-il avec haine.

-Je vois. Dit-elle en soupirant avant de reprendre très calmement. Je comprends que tu sois furieux et tu as toute les raisons de l'être mais si tu réfléchis bien, tu pourras te rendre compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux dans ce que tu as dit.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Devant son incompréhension, elle s'expliqua:

-Certes, il t'a trompé. Cependant, il ne fait pas vraiment partie de la meute. Pour que quelqu'un fasse partie d'une meute, tu sais bien qu'il doit être accepté par tout les membres de la meute. Tu l'as accepté mais les bêtas et moi, nous ne l'avons pas encore accepté et on a eu raison, apparement.

-C'est vrai. Tu sais? Tu es vraiment formidable. Lui dit-il en la regardant amoureusement.

Elle rougit devant le compliment inhabituel et il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionément. Quand il s'écarta, elle lui sourit tendrement.

-Maintenant que tu vas mieux, j'aimerais bien que tu t'excuses auprès des autres, tu leur as fait vraiment peur.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Maintenant!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en se disant qu'elle pouvait être très flippante quand elle s'y mettait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les bêtas avaient tout entendu et ils étaient morts de rire. Leur Alpha était un vrai ours en peluche avec sa compagne.

OoOo

Revenons maintenant à la soirée où Gérard avait été voir Scott. En plein milieu de la nuit, Erica et Boyd étaient dans la forêt.

-Derek veut qu'on soit de retour avant l'aube. Rappela Erica.

-Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit. Dit Boyd en s'arrêtant.

-Ecoutes, si tu dois te la jouer réplique de films d'horreur, plutôt que de s'arrêter on ferait mieux de s'enfuir!

-Non, écoutes!

A ce moment-là, un hurlement retentit.

-Un coyote ou un loup.

-Non pas possible. Contra Boyd. Il y a pas de loups en Californie.

-Oui, mais il y a des loup-garous!

-C'était pas le cri de Derek.

-Peut-être que si, t'en sais rien!

D'un coup, beaucoup d'autres hurlements retentirent autour d'eux.

OoOo

Un peu plus tard, Derek et Aisis étaient au manoir. L'Alpha cherchait un livre et pour ça, il feuilletait tout les livres autour de lui. Sa compagne, était assise sur un meuble contre le mur et jouait sur son portable. Boyd et Erica arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte ne semblant pas à l'aise.

Aisis les questionna du regard mais ils l'ignorèrent. En voyant leur expression, elle comprit pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils en avait parlé et elle espérait qu'ils changeraient d'avis. Derek, sentant leur présence, se retourna vers eux.

-Alors, ça y est? Demanda-t-il d'un air énervé. Vous vous êtes décidé. Quand?

-Ce soir. Répondit Erica, mal à l'aise.

-Ils seront tous au match. On s'est dit que c'était le meilleur moment pour le faire. Expliqua Boyd.

-Même si c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on veut.

Derek avança de quelques pas avant de demander toujours énervé:

-Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Comme j'ai eu 16 ans il y a un mois, j'aimerais bien passer mon permis et si je me fais tuer, ça va être difficile. Répondit Erica.

-Je vous avais dit qu'il y avait un prix à payer. Rétorqua Derek.

-Tu nous avais pas dit que ce serait une telle galère! Répondit Boyd.

-C'est pour ça que la seule façon de survivre, c'est de rester en meute. Et sans un Alpha, vous serez jamais une meute. Rétorqua Derek avant de se retourner.

-Ca on le sait! S'exclama Boyd.

Derek s'était retourné vers eux, surpris puis en voyant Boyd baisser les yeux, il commença à sourire.

-Vous allez vous chercher une autre meute.

Erica tourna la tête sur le côté, sachant que son Alpha allait s'énerver. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa.

-Et vous espérez la trouver comment?

Les jeunes bêtas se consultèrent du regard avant que Boyd ne prenne la parole:

-Je crois qu'on la déjà trouvé.

OoOo

Au cabinet vétérinaire, quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Deaton demanda alors à Scott d'aller voir de qui il s'agissait. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse sortir de la pièce, tout les chiens se mirent à aboyer, leur donnant pour indication qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un être humain.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, ils tombèrent sur Isaac.

-C'est bon, Isaac. C'est ouvert. Lui dit Deaton en ouvrant le petit portique pour qu'il puisse passer.

OoOo

Du côté de la meute Hale, Erica et Boyd venaient d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit.

-Tout à coup on a entendu des tas de hurlements. C'était incroyable. Termina Erica.

-Ils devaient être une douzaine, peut-être. Compléta Boyd.

-Ou plus.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que 2! Répliqua l'Alpha, toujours aussi énervé. Vous savez ce que c'est l'effet Beau Geste? S'ils modulent leurs hurlements en produisant des fréquences aigues, 2 loups peuvent donner l'impression d'être 20!

-De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance! Rétorqua Erica. Il y a une autre meute, c'est sûr. Y a rien à ajouter, notre décision est prise.

-On a perdus, Derek. C'est terminé. Nous, on s'en va.

-Non, non, vous fuyez.

-Derek! Le coupa Aisis.

Jusque là, elle avait suivi la conversation sans s'en mêler mais en voyant que Derek commençait à leur dire des choses qu'il risquerait de regretter, elle décida d'intervenir.

-Ils ont fait leur choix, tu peux pas les forcer à faire ce qu'ils ne veulent pas. Je comprends que tu sois en colère et triste parce qu'ils partent. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ce que tu allais dire.

Les 2 bêtas étaient surpris, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle allait intervenir et encore moins pour les aider.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'ils partent, moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'ils partent mais ils ont pris leur décision. Si tu tiens à eux, tu dois la respecter et les laisser partir.

Derek se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, se calma et jeta un regard désolé à ses bêtas.

-Si vous voulez le faire ce soir, alors faîtes le. Leur dit-il calmement.

On pouvait entendre la tristesse dans sa voix et la voir dans ses yeux mais ils se retourna pour fouiller à nouveau dans ses livres. Aisis les raccompagna dehors et leur fit un calin à tout les 2.

-Faîtes gaffe. Et surtout ne lui en veuillez pas. Pour lui, vous êtes comme sa famille alors il est triste et il le cache avec la colère.

-Fais gaffe à toi et surveille Isaac. Lui répondit Erica avant qu'ils ne partent.

Aisis resta un moment dehors et ne vit donc pas Peter rentrer dans le manoir. Il eut à peine le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvait Derek avant que ce dernier ne le repère. L'Alpha, en se retournant, lança un morceau de verre en direction de la gorge de son oncle.

Peter l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche sa gorge.

-Je m'attendais à un acceuil plus chaleureux mais je prends note.

OoOo

Du côté de Deaton, Scott et Isaac, le vétérinaire faisait une piqure à un chien qui semblait mal en point.

-Pourquoi il sent comme ça? Demanda Isaac en fronçant le nez.

Deaton et Scott sourirent, légèrement amusés. Isaac leur de manda ce qu'il y avait.

-Scott a fait la même remarque il y a quelques mois de ça. Lui répondit Deaton. Un jour, il a été capable de faire la différence entre les animaux qui étaient en voie de guérison et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas.

-Il va pas s'en remettre, c'est ça? C'est le cancer? Demanda le jeune loup après que le vétérinaire lui ai fait non de la tête.

-L'ostéosarcome. Ca dégage une odeur très particulière, n'est-ce pas Scott? Approche.

Isaac approcha lentement, méfiant.

-Tu sais maintenant ce quetes nouvelles aptitudes peuvent t'apporter: force décuplée, vitesse acrue, cicatrisation remarquable. Tu t'es déjà demandé ce que ça ferait sur les autres?

Deaton lui prit doucement la main et la posa sur le chien. Après quelques secondes, les veines d'Isaac devinrent noires comme si du sang noir remontait dans ses veines. Lorsqu'il regarda son bras, le sang noir continuait de remonter avant de disparaître sous sa manche.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Tu lui a enlevé un peu de sa maladie. Expliqua Scott.

-Juste un peu mais parfois, un petit geste peut faire toute la différence.

-T'inquiète pas. La première fois qu'il m'a montré, j'ai pleuré moi aussi. Le rassura Scott en voyant qu'il commençait à pleurer.

OoOo

-Je vois que tu t'es encore mis dans de beaux draps, Derek. Je veux dire, je suis hors service pendant quelques semaines et à mon retour je trouve des gros lézards venimeux, des vieux gâteux psycopathes et toi, tu fais de la récup à partir d'adolescents en mal de vivre pour en faire des loup-garou. Résuma Peter d'un ton sarcastique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda hargneusement Derek.

-Te filer un coup de main, rien de plus. Tu es mon neveu, tu es le seul parent qu'il me reste. Il y a tant de choses que je peux encore t'apprendre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est discuter. Dit Peter avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son neveu.

-D'accord, discutons.

A peine avait-il fini de dire ces mots que Peter eut le droit à un vol plané jusqu'aux escaliers où il cassa la rembarde en la percutant.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? Demanda Aisis qui venait de rentrer dans le manoir.

-C'est Peter. Grogna l'Alpha.

-Salut. Dit joyeusement ce dernier à Aisis.

\- Tonton Psychopathe! T'es chiant. Tu pouvais pas rester caché encore un moment? Lui répondit-elle en soupirant.

-Tu le connais?

-C'est une longue histoire que j'ai pas envie de raconter. Répondit-elle calmement avant de retourner s'asseoir pour laisser Derek taper sur Peter.

OoOo

Du côté d'Isaac, il venait d'avouer à Scott qu'Erica et Boyd allaient partir le soir même, pendant le match. Quand Scott lui demanda pourquoi il lui disait ça, Isaac lui répondit qu'il voulait son avis.

-J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

-De mes conseils? Pourquoi?

-Parce que je te fais confiance. Avoua Isaac. Toi, t'as toujours l'air de faire ce qui est juste.

-La plupart du temps, je suis surtout complètement paumé. Non, en fait, je suis tout le temps complètement paumé. (C'est bien de le reconnaître)

-Et maintenant par exemple, tu sais où t'en es?

-Je compte aller nulle part si c'est ça ta question. Y a trop de gens ici qui ont besoin de moi.

-Ben dans ce cas, je peux m'estimer heureux parce que moi j'ai personne. Avoua Isaac avant de commencer à partir.

Scott lui demanda tout de même s'il allait les suivre et le jeune bêta lui répondit que oui avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le match. C'est à ce momet là que Scott lui avoua qu'il ne participerait pas.

Isaac lui dit alors que Jackson avait été présent au dernier entraînement et Scott comprit alors que Jackson allait jouer ce soir.

OoOo

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le match allait commencer, Danny questionnait Jackson sur son état. Il s'inquiétait pour Jackson car ce dernier n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages.

-Reste dans les buts ce soir Danny. N'en sort sous aucun prétexte et si tu me vois venir vers toi, va-t-en, tire-toi! Et cours aussi vite que tu le peux!

Tel fut la seule réponse de Jackson qui fut d'ailleurs interceptée par Scott et le "contact" qui commençèrent à vraiment s'inquiéter. Soudain, le bruit d'un haut parleur qu'on active se fit entendre.

Il s'agissait du coach qui, comme chaque année, fit le discours d'Independance Day (ridicule!) sous le regard consterné de la mère de Scott. Gérard arriva derrière le coach qui s'écarta et mentionna alors un seul capitaine au lieu de 2.

-Je ne me contenterais pas de vous voir simplement battre vos adversaires, je veux vous voir les massacrer! Conclu-t-il avant de partir.

Alors que les autres joueurs quittaient les vestiaires, Scott se précipita vers le coach:

-J'ai pas le droit de jouer? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé.

-Mais il faut que je joue!

-T'as pas la moyenne dans 3 matières! La réussite scolaire avant tout!

-Non, écoutez! Il faut que vous me laissiez jouer!

-Non, pas ce soir. C'est comme ça. Tu restes sur le banc.

OoOo

Du côté des 2 Hale, puisque sa compagne était partie un peu plus tôt, Derek s'en donnait à coeur joie. Alors qu'il s'apprettait à frapper à nouveau Peter, il stoppa son geste en entendant les paroles de son oncle.

-Tu laisses aller ta colère, ta haine et ton mépris de toi même d'avoir subit une défaite écrasante. C'est peut-être moi qui encaisse les coups mais toi, la raclée tu l'as déjà prise. Alors te gêne pas, frappe moi si ça peux te soulager. Après tout, j'ai dit que j'étais près à te filer un coup de main.

-Tu pourras rien faire pour moi. Lui répondit l'Alpha en le lâchant.

OoOo

 **Eh oui, Aisis connaît Peter! Vous ne connaissez pas tout les mystères qui l'entourent mais promis je vous en dévoilerais bientôt! ;)**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir et je réponds à chaque fois!**

 **A vendredi prochain, j'espère!**


	21. Champ de bataille 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Même si c'est dommage, surtout pour Derek.**

 **Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Voilà le 21ème chapitre!**

 **On peut dire que vous avez de la chance: j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre hier soir.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

OoOo

Sur le banc, Scott et Stiles commençaient à stresser.

-Tu sais ce qui se trame? Demanda Stiles à Scott.

-Pas encore. Lui répondit le jeune loup en soupirant.

-Ca va faire mal, c'est ça? Des hurements, des gens qui courent dans tout les sens, du sang partout, des membres arrachés, c'est ça qui nous attend.

-Y a des chances.

-Scott, l'autre soir, j'ai vu mon père se faire cogner par Matt. Moi, j'étais là par terre à pas pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Je voudrais pouvoir me rendre utile et aider les autres. Toi, tout ce que tu peux faire, j'en suis pas capable. Je peux pas. Avoua le jeune hyperactif.

-T'en fais pas.

-On va perdre, c'est tout.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie! S'exclama le coach. Le match a même pas encore commencé, allez, mets ton casque et va dans l'arène. Tu remplaces Greenberg!

-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a Greenberg?

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il a Greenberg?". Il est nul et toi, tu es nul mais un peu moins.

-Non, c'est vrai?! J'ai le droit de jouer avec l'équipe?

-Oui, à moins que tu préfères faire joujou avec toi-même! S'exclama le coach, désespéré de la réaction de Stiles.

-Non, ça je l'ai déjà fait 2 fois aujourd'hui... Répondit automatiquement Stiles.

-Ca, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir. Dit soudainement quelqu'un à côté d'eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un coup pour trouver Aisis qui affichait une mine dégoûtée. Devant leur silence surpris, elle soupira:

-Si je pouvais me nettoyer les yeux et le cerveau avec de la javelle, je te garantis que je serais déjà en train de le faire. Si tu veux éviter que je te vomisses dessus, t'as intérêt à aller sur le terrain maintenant. Lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

Alors que Stiles se précipitait vers le terrain, elle lui cria:

-Et pendant que tu y es, essaie de pas te planter!

Le Shérif sembla se rendre compte que son fils était sur le terrain car il se mit à crier à son tour:

-Mon fils est sur le terrain!

-Bonjour la honte! Marmonna la jeune fille avant de partir s'asseoir.

Soudain, la voix de Gérard parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Scott:

-Ecoutes attentivement, car c'est là que le match va devenir intéressant.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Erica et Boyd étaient poursuivis par Allison et son père.

OoOo

-Je vais mettre en place un vrai compte à rebours, Scott. Je te donne jusqu'aux dernières secondes du match. Quand le tableau d'affichage indiquera qu'il reste 30 secondes à jouer, si tu ne m'as pas livrer Derek alors j'ordonnerai à Jackson de tuer quelqu'un.

Il menaça alors de tuer sa mère, le Shérif, Lydia, Stiles ou le coach. Il lui dit ensuite que la balle se trouvait dans son camp mais que s'il refusait de l'aider, il ordonnerait à Jackson d'arracher la tête d'un pauvre innocent au beau milieu du terrain.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le "contact" d'Aisis s'éatit caché non loin de lui et par conséquent, il avait entendu toutes les menaces que Gérard avait proféré. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Aisis dans les gradins et lui fit part de ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Ca expliquerait la conversation qu Derek a surpris entre ces 2 là au commissariat. Marmonna la jeune fille.

Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et elle se figea ainsi la bouche entrouverte pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

-Je sais comment Scott va se débarrasser de Gérard.

OoOo

Au manoir Hale, Peter s'était remis de ses blessures.

-Tu vois, je suis bien forcé d'admettre que je cicatrise beaucoup moins facilement. Revenir d'entre les morts, ça laisse des traces. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que je l'étais. J'ai besoin d'une meute, d'un Alpha comme toi. J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi.

-Pourquoi j'accepterais l'aide d'un psycopathe fou furieux?

-Bon, d'abord je suis pas totalement fou furieux et juste en passant, c'est quand même toi qui m'as ouvert la gorge. On a tous droit à l'erreur, non? On doit s'entraider. Parfois quand on est désespéré, on forme des alliances assez inatendues.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, Aisis se désespérait des capacités très limitées de Stiles en Lacrosse. Ca devait faire la 5ème fois qu'il rattait la balle et la foule était furieuse. Son père ne regardait même plus, se cachant le visage dans les mains et le "contact" faisait de même à côté d'Aisis.

 _Au secours... C'est la H.O.N.T.E. Pauvre Shérif!_ Se dit-elle en jetant un regard remplit de compassion à ce dernier. Alors que Stiles se retrouvait encore une fois par terre, elle ne tint plus et posa son front sur l'épaule de son "contact" pour ne plus voir ce massacre. _Je peux pas voir ça! C'est de la torture!_

Alors que Scott se levait brutalement pour essayer d'aider son ami, le coach le força à se rasseoir.

-Mais, coach, on se fait massacrer! Protesta le jeune loup.

-Merci mais je m'en rends compte. Tu bouges pas d'ici! Ordonna le coach avant de partir plus loin.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de Scott et lorsqu'il regarda, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Isaac. Le "contact" s'en rendit compte aussi et bougea son épaule pour déloger la jeune fille afin qu'elle puisse y voir.

-Non! Je veux pas regarder ce massacre! Marmonna-t-elle avant qu'il n'instiste. C'est de la torture! Tu es cruel de me demander de regarder!

Cependant, lorsqu'elle regarda dans la même direction que lui, une vague de joie la saisit et elle sourit en voyant son petit louveteau prêt à jouer. Elle se leva alors pour le rejoindre.

-T'es venu pour nous aider? Demanda Scott.

-Je suis venu pour gagner. Répondit Isaac en souriant.

-Bien dit mon louveteau! S'exclama Aisis.

OoOo

De leur côté, Erica et Boyd étaient toujours poursuivis par les Argent. Ils couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient mais étaient suivis de très près par les quads, à tel point que leurs feux les éclairaient.

Les quads s'arrêtèrent et Allison descendit. Bandant son arc, elle visa et tira. La flèche alla se loger dans la jambe d'Erica qui tomba au sol. Boyd se retourna vers sa compagne mais elle lui cria de partir, ce qu'il fit non sans avoir hésité.

Allison arriva alors près de la louve et se prépara à lui tirer dessus.

OoOo

Revenons au match.

-Il faudrait que Scott puisse être sur le terrain pour empêcher Jackson de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Seul problème, c'est que le coach ne veut pas qu'il joue. Résuma-t-elle en regardant Isaac avec un sourire en coin.

-Je peux nous débarrasser des gars sur le terrain et forcer le coach à te faire jouer.

-Essaye de ne pas les envoyer à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît. Demada la jeune fille avant de sourire machiavéliquement. Ce serait cool mais après, si tu peux pas...

Isaac lui répondit par un sourire amusé et alla sur le terrain. 5 secondes plus tard, il envoyait déjà voler un garçon de son équipe.

-Ramirez, dans l'arène.

Quelques secondes plus tard:

-Murphi, dans l'arène.

Dès que le prochain fut à terre, le coach commença à s'énerver.

-Lahey! Je te préviens, tu vas te détendre mon pote! T'as vraiment un problème!

Isaac lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Malgrès le casque, on pouvait aisément deviner son sourire amusé qui veut dire : "désolé mais pas désolé" avant qu'il ne se retourne.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, Erica était restée seule face à Allison. Toujours au sol, elle cassa la flèche qui était plantée dans sa jambe et jeta rageusement le morceau arraché loin d'elle. Elle ne quittait pas la jeune chasseuse des yeux, méfiante.

Cette dernière voulut tirer sur la jeune louve mais Boyd réussi à attraper la flèche avant qu'elle n'atteigne son amie. Il se redressa, ses yeux de loup brillant dans l'obscurité. Son visage affichait une haine terrible envers la chasseuse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une flèche se planta dans son ventre, il gronda, montra les crocs mais ne quitta pas Allison des yeux.

Une autre flèche se planta dans sa jambe gauche mais il parvint à rester debout, grondant de douleur. Une troisième flèche se planta dans son épaule, et furieux, il fixa Allison et lui rugit dessus. Immédiatement, une autre flèche pénétra dans sa chair alors qu'Erica pleurait de peur derrière lui.

Plusieurs autres flèches l'atteignirent avant que la louve ne commençe à supplier la chasseuse d'arrêter. Mais malgrès cela, Allison continua.

OoOo

Du côté du match de Lacross, Isaac continuait mais alors qu'il allait envoyer une autre personne à l'hôpital, Jackson le percuta et l'envoya valser dans les airs. Scott se releva d'un coup de son banc et Aisis qui était retourné dans les gradins, eut la même réaction. Lorsqu'elle vut que c'était Jackson qui avait fait ça, elle dit:

-Retiens moi, je vais lui en coller!

Alors qu'elle commençait à partir pour mettre sa menace à exécution, son "contact" fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé: il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira fortement pour qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau assise à côté de lui.

Scott se précipita vers Isaac et lorsqu'il arriva à côté de lui, Isaac lui dit immédiatement qu'il n'était pas blessé mais qu'en revanche, il était paralysé. Soudain, la voix de Gérard retentit à nouveau aux oreilles de Scott:

-Tu aimes jouer aux échecs, Scott? Maintenant, il faut que tu accepetes de sacrifier tes meilleurs pions.

Alors que d'autre joueurs emmenaient le jeune bêta, le coach dit à Scott:

-McCall! Si tu nous sauve pas, on est foutus... Ok?

-D'accord!

Alors qu'il allait mettre son casque, sa mère arriva et lui dit, légèrement paniquée:

-Il n'y a pas que le match, il se passe quelque chose de plus grave, n'est-ce pas?

-Il faut pas que tu restes ici.

-Il n'est pas question que je m'en aille! Mais tout ce que j'ai pu te dire avant, n'en tiens pas compte, je veux que tu l'oublie! Si tu peux faire quelque chose, alors fais le sans hésiter! Il le faut!

-Compte sur moi!

OoOo

Dans la forêt, Allison continuait de tirer sur Boyd malgrès les supplications d'Erica qui était en larme. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à décocher une nouvelle flèche, un coup de feu retentit, cassant son arc. Allison se retourna pour voir son père abaisser son arme.

Boyd fit un pas en avant et immédiatement Chris braqua son arme sur lui et Allison sortit des couteaux des ses poches et se mit en position. Cependant, Boyd tomba à genoux, il n'avait plus assez de force pour tenir debout avec toute les flèches plantées dans son corps. Mais même s'il était à genoux, il ne les quittait pas des yeux.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, le match continuait et Scott percuta un joueur adverse. Il tomba alors au sol au même moment où, dans la forêt, Boyd tombait au sol lui aussi. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, le joueur qui avait percuté Scott percuta Stiles qui tomba à son tour au sol en même temps qu'Erica.

Alors que Scott se relevait péniblement, il entendit à nouveau Gérard:

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es en train de te battre, Scott? N'as tu pas deviné quel est le véritable enjeu de tout ceci? Allison. Ca a toujours été Allsion! Si tu me livres Derek, je te la laisse, elle est à toi.

Aussitôt, Scott se releva.

OoOo

Du côté des chasseurs, Allison était furieuse contre son père.

-Tu me dois un nouvel arc. Lui dit-elle froidement.

-Et toi, tu me dois une explication.

-Pour quoi? Je les ai attrapé, toute seule.

-Tu as surtout failli les tuer. Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes et tu le sais!

-Ce ne sont peut-être pas tes méthodes, moi j'ai trouvé que c'était plutôt efficace.

-Allison, écoutes. Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui fasse signe de se taire car elle était au téléphone.

-Oui Grand-père, c'est moi. On a les 2 fugueurs, rapelle nous vite. Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Quoi?

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends l'appeler comme ça.

OoOo

De son côté, Gérard se trouvait dans les vestiaires avec Isaac qui rampait le plus rapidement possible pour lui échapper.

-C'était bien tenté Isaac. Je te félicite. Mais pour départager 2 équipes, il y a toujours un moment où il faut trancher. Lui dit-il avec une épée à la main.

OoOo

Revenons maintenant au manoir pù les 2 Hale continuaient de discuter.

-Tu as essayé de te créer une meute, vous vous êtes préparé au pire mais vous n'étiez pas prêts. Et à cause de ça, Gérard est en train de gagner. Il prend tout son temps, il manipule Scott, il s'attaque à tes loups un par un. Il sent sa victoire approchée et il jubile! Dit Peter.

-Si tu me disais quelque chose que je ne sais pas pour changer! S'énerva son neveu.

-Je vais y venir. Ce sera la preuve que tu peux me faire confiance, que tu dois me faire confiance parce que je vais te dire comment arrêter Jackson.

-Sans blague. Répondit l'Alpha qui était sceptique. Comme si tu pouvais le tuer.

-Non, je te parle de le sauver.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, Gérard se rapprochait d'Isaac en laissant traîner la pointe de son épée sur le sol ce qui produisait un bruit métallique qui faisait paniquer légèrement le jeune loup. Ce dernier avait réussi à se relever mais il se retenait tout de même au lavabo, incapable de tenir debout sans appui.

Alors que Gérard avait levé son épée pour attaquer Isaac, ce dernier lui sourit d'un air satisfait. Le grand père Argent vit alors dans le miroir à côté du bêta le reflet de Scott avec ses yeux jaunes.

OoOo

Pendant ce temps, le match continuait. Alors que tout les joueurs étaient rassemblés au même endroit, la balle roula jusqu'aux pieds de Stiles qui la regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Finalement il se décida à la récupérer et courut jusqu'au but de ses adversaires et arrivé devant, il se stoppa, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Mais vas-y, tire crétin! Hurla Aisis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arbitre put compter un point de plus pour l'équipe de Beacon Hills. Tout le public se leva, fou de joie et Aisis sauta de joie, les bras en l'air avant de faire un calîn "je suis super contente et super fière de mon ami" à son "contact" qui étouffa légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle le laissa enfin respirer, elle regarda sur le banc de touche, s'attendant à voir un Scott ravi mais le banc était desespérément vide. Elle regarda son "contact" une question dans les yeux. Ce dernier se concentra quelques secondes.

-Dans les vestiaires avec Isaac et... Faut qu'on se bouge! Dit-il avant de la tirer par le bras pour l'emmener jusqu'au vestiaire, affolé.

-Et qui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Gérard Argent.

Dès que l'information eut rejoint son cerveau, la jeune fille freina d'un coup stoppant son "contact" dans son élan.

-J'y vais, tu restes à distance, ok?

-Non, je veux venir. Je dois te protéger.

-Commence pas à faire ton Derek, s'il te plaît! Tu fais ce que je te dis sinon je te fais plus de gâteau au chocolat! Menaça-t-elle.

-Ok... Céda-t-il.

Elle passa donc devant et courut jusqu'aux vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, Scott venait de mettre K.O les 2 chasseurs qui accompagnaient Gérard, cependant celui-ci ne se trouvait plus dans les vestiaires. Quand Scott demanda à Isaac où il se trouvait, Aisis intervint:

-J'aimerais bien le savoir parce qu'il commence à passablement m'énerver!

Pendant ce temps, Stiles continuait de mettre des buts, sans s'arrêter, et la foule était en délire. Son père était extrêmement fier de lui et criait pour l'encourager.

OoOo

Au manoir, Peter expliquait quelque chose à son neveu.

-Il existe une légende selon laquelle on peut guérir un loup-garou en prononçant simplement son prénom.

-C'est qu'une légende. Soupira Derek.

-Parfois les mythes et les légendes contiennent un soupçon de vérité. Notre nom reflète ce que nous sommes. Le Kanima n'a pas d'identé. Voilà pourquoi il ne cherche pas de meute.

Derek lui rappela que le Kanima recherchait un maître. Peter lui demanda alors quelle autre personne évoluait seule, sans identité, ce à quoi Derek lui répondit un orphelin, exactement comme Jackson.

-Et maintenant, son identité est en train de disparaître sous une peau reptilienne, c'est pourquoi il faut le ramener!

-Comment?! S'énerva l'Alpha.

-Grâce aux émotions, en s'adressant à son coeur!

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Jackson est pas franchement le genre à avoir du coeur! Plutôt tout le contraire!

Peter insista en lui disant qu'il y avait une jeune fille qui pourrait l'atteindre et voir même le sauver: Lydia. Il continua en expliquant à Derek que ce qu'il lui manquait à lui, c'était du coeur, même si depuis le retour de sa compagne il s'était amélioré. Ceci était la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin de Scott.

OoOo

Alors que Peter venait d'expliquer cela à Derek, le match se terminait avec la victoire de l'équipe de Beacon Hills. Cependant, alors que Scott venait de revenir, les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup provoquant la panique générale. Lorsque les lumières se rallumèrent, le coach, Mélissa, Lydia et Scott se précipitèrent au milieu du terrain pour y trouver Jackson.

Isaac et Aisis arrivèrent près de Scott pendant que Mélissa soulevait le haut de Jackson pour révéler des traces de griffure. Isaac fit remarquer à Scott que les doigts de Jackson étaient tachés de sang: il s'était infligé cette blessure lui même.

Le Shériff arriva quelques instants plus tard, alors que Lydia pleurait en tenant la tête de son petit-ami. Il remarqua que son fils n'était pas là. Aisis fit signe à son "contact" mais il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le jeune Stilinski.

OoOo

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tout le monde même ceux qui ne laissent pas de reviews!**

 **En parlant de reviews, ça fait un moment que je n'en ai pas eu donc je me demande si cette histoire toujours. J'aimerais savoir parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail avec l'école donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vais finir la saison 2 et je ne ferais pas la saison 3.**

 **A vendredi prochain!**


End file.
